Hot their heels OHSHC Fanfic
by DrunkenFishDip
Summary: Payton and Rachel are twins, and in their heads they're THE twins but when they are suddenly shipped off to Japan by their horrible mother they soon learn that's not true, dragged into the Host Club against their will to help the HC out of its own problem the two soon develop deep feelings for Hikaru and Kaoru but more twins are coming and they want Rachel and Payton gone.
1. Chapter 1

''Welcome to Japan.''

I stared at the large bilboard for a second, not really taking in what it looked like or what it said.

But mostly what it meant.

To me and my twin sister it meant abandoning our home in crappy England at the ages of 16 knowing no Japenese whatsoever and having to live out that last of our school years here.

It also meant that we wouldn't be seeing our family for god knows how long.

But mostly, it meant that basically me and my sister... are in deep shit.

Rachel stood next to me, her long gingery hair flowing magically to her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

Being twins, me and Rachel looked almost exactly alike, if it wasn't for our eyes. Though, no one could tell we had different eye colours.

From a distance we looked like we both had dull green eyes, but if you studied closely you could see how Rachels were a more fey green and mine tinted more a light blue than anything.

Another thing that could be used was our usual difference in fashion.

While Rachel liked to wear shorts and light coloured t-shirts with her hair flowing sweetly I prefered to wear as much clothing as possible showing off a small amount of skin.

'Honestly.' Rachel tutted. 'Is Mai picking us up before christmas or not?'

I smiled weakly. 'I'm sure she's just caught in traffic.'

Rachel nodded and pulled out her phone, tapping in a few sentances of words before placing it back in her back, casually.

'This is ridiculous, Payton.' She whined. 'I can't understand any of these damn signs. Stupid Japenese. Stupid Mum. Stupid life.'

'Come on, Rachel.' I chuckled. 'Calling it all stupid's not going to help you learn Japenese any faster.'

'No.' She grumbled. 'But it makes me feel better.'

'I'm sure it does.' I laughed, looping my arm through hers. 'Lets make a deal, if you help me with all my homework for the next semester I'll pay for your lessons.'

The difference between me and my sister was she got the brains and I got the brauns.

She can times the square root of pie by 60 and know the answer in seconds while I have a hard slap.

Or I like to think so.

Back in England, the two of us were in college together living it up, she was passing her classes easily while I was failing miserably so I got a job and practically dropped out of college.

I earned loads of money and never spent it while Rachel gained loads of knowledge and as I expected never used it.

You never do.

Schools are crap these days.

But now we're in Japan, our mother is forcing me to return to school again and not get a job.

No use in not getting all the help I can get.

'You'll do that for me.' She whimpered.

I chuckled. 'Let's not have this conversation.'

'Kon'nichiwa?' A sweet gentle voice suddenly asked. 'Payton and Rachel am I correct?'

Me and Rachel turned totally in sync and stared at the young girl we knew by the name of Mai.

She had long blonde hair tinted with pink highlights, she was short and skinny with dark skin and wore only a short pink mini skirt and matching tank top.

'Hello.' We replied together, we did that alot. 'We're the twins.'

'I know who you are.' She laughed, her japenese accent becoming extrememly odd with our english language.

'Right then.' Rachel grinned.

'Can we leave now?' I asked.

The young girl nodded and turned away and began strolling towards, what I hoped was, the exit.

Rachel and I grabbed our own bags and jogged to catch up with the girl.

'So... Where are we staying?' I asked.

'Subarashī hoteru.' She replied simply. 'Until your mother arrives at least.'

'Why she couldn't come at the same time as us, we'll never know.' Rachel and I scoffed exactly in time again.

'She was busy with the packing as I have been informed, and preparing the rest of your family for the move. Plus the new semester starts tommorow so you cannot miss that.' She laughed, some of her words coming out misprounced but neither I nor Rachel corrected her out of respect.

'The rest of the children in our familys semester starts tommorow as well.' Rachel snarled.

'That is correct.' Mai sighed. 'I guess your mother just thinks you two need as much help as you can get.'

Rachel and I snarled in time again and glared hard at Mai.

'Our mother is a self-ritious, notorious bitch.' I snapped.

'Who never notices anything we do, or even cares for that matter.' Rachel continued.

I took a threatening step forward as we had stopped walking by now so Mai could stare at us with what looked like pity in her eyes. 'We didn't even want to come with her in the first place.'

Rachel stepped with me and looped her arm in mine. 'And as soon as this school year finishes,'

'We're going back to England.' We finished in sync again and stormed past her, finally seeing the double doors, the doors that led to our new life.

A life of irritable people with a pathetic language me and Rachel can't give a rats arse to learn.

'I swear to god,' I muttered. 'If they don't sell mint imperials here I'm going hope no questions asked.'

Rachel turned to me and giggled, the wind flowing through the door pushed her fringe away from her face revealing her dainty sweet face and her cheely smile.

'If they don't have any nice beaches or any water to swim in what so ever then I'm going godesszilla.' She poked her tongue out.

I chuckled with my twin just as we burst out the door, I blinked a few times adjusting my eyes to the new light and stared around in surprise.

'This is... nice.' Rachel muttered taking in the sights around us.

'Not what I expected.' I walked on, my feet just meeting instead of hard concreate met soft green grass.

Not the dead green grass me and Rachel could easily find anyway in England.

Good, clean, living, bright green grass.

'I expected cities, skyscrapers and millions of people pushing me over.' She mumbled.

'So did I.'

'We do have that in Japan.' Mai stepped past us. 'But not here, this is the nicer more greener part of Japan. Come.'

We raced after her, completely forgetting our anger before and focusing mostly on the beautiful landscape and the occasional stereotypical japenese house we passed.

'So Mai...' I gulped. 'Whats the school like?'

Mai turned to me and smiled. 'I went there when I was younger, its a quiant little place. Huge. Very hard to get into though, even rich kids have to be smart to be expected.'

'I guess you're going alone then Rachel.' I sighed.

Mai chuckled. 'Don't worry, I managed to pull a few strings for you, Payton. I know how you slack, your mother made that very clear to me.'

'Oh I bet she did.' I rolled my eyes, Rachel squeezed my hand reasuringly.

'So basically, you start tommorow, I've spoken to the school about the circumstances with your speech, you'll each be given white boards and dictionarys and-'

'Oh balls.' Me and Rachel groaned. 'You think we didn't try dictionarys in these past few months we've known we'd be coming to Japan. We just can't understand a fricking word of them.'

'Oh.' Mai mumbled. 'Well... We'll discuss the details a bit more later... For now, we here.'

Rachel and I turned our heads symltainously and our eyes locked on the large house in front of us. It was large and a light brown colour stretching 8 storys high.

'Wow.' We gasped.

It had a large thatched roof and nasty looking gargoyles on each podium reached from each story.

'I guess this won't be all bad.' We turned to each other and chuckled. 'As long as we don't make a mess on the first day.'

But I sure bet we will.

Mai led us inside the house and up the stairs taking us to the second-to-top floor.

'This is where you girls'll be staying.' She smiled kindly. 'Make yourselves at home and lunch is in an hour.'

'Lunch in an hour.' I repeated when she left. 'What are we going to do after?'

'Get ready for school?' Rachel snickered.

'Nahh.' We laughed.

'We could explore the house.' I offered.

'And research Japenese a little so we don't look like total idiots tommorow.' Rachel gulped.

'We could do our hairs.' I wiggled my eyebrows slowly causing Rachel to tumble backwards onto her bed and laugh.

Looking around slowly I saw that the room wasn't really anything special, it was beige with in total 4 port windows high on the wall, two beds with the exact same crisp white sheets and two brown wardrobes and desks on the sides.

'Well that'll take up the whole day considering the length of our hair.' She laughed.

Both of ours hair reached down to our hips, they were all really thick and -because of our little kip on the aeroplane and our forgetfullness to brush it after- were extremely knotty.

I giggled. 'Well... Lets explore the house now, go down for lunch, come back up here, do our hair, straighten it, curl it, I don't know while listening to something banging on the radio, then be done by about 6 I would hope. Go for dinner, come back here, research some Japanese than sleep.'

She laughed. 'Sounds like a plan.'

'Ok. First... I need a pee... First one to find a toilet wins and gets my love forever.' I sprinted out the door just as the throbbing from my bladder became irritable.

'You're so on!'' Rachel laughed sprinted after me. 'And don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my twin!'

I sprinted down the hallway till I reached the stairs then slid down the banistar about three floors before shouting back up. 'I won't, I hope you're expecting me to kick your butt.'

'Sure sure.' She laughed, hot on my heels also sliding down the banistar.

'Shit.' I mumbled and jumped back on, sliding another three floors down.

I ran down the last set of stairs and to the kitchen were Mai was having an indepth convosation with a member of staff.

They both stared at me in confusion as I just stood there like a lemon till Rachel crashed behind me knocking us to the floor.

'Everything alright?' Mai laughed.

We nodded. 'Super.'

The member of staffs eyes bulged. 'Karera wa issho ni hanashi o shinseina garakuta.'

We turned to Mai in confusion while she just stared at the member of staff in annoyance.

'What did she say?' We asked again in sync.

'She very rudely commented on how the two of you occasionly talk in sync.' Mai rolled her eyes while the member of staff just stood there, twiddling her thumbs awkwardly.

'Anyway, girls.' Mai turned to us and smiled politely. 'A very special guest I have just been informed is visiting us tonight.'

'Oh?' We grinned. 'And who might that be?'

'Yuzuru Suou. The chairman of your new school. He wished to meet the two of you as he does with all his new students as to wish them welcome.' Mai grinned.

'Does he speak english?' Rachel muttered.

'I would presume so, him being as famous and well spread as he his.' Mai held her hand beneath her chin as if stroking her imaginary beard.

'Hehe spread.' Rachel and I snickered.

'Please girls. Yuzuru Sempai being as important as he is, will _not_ take any immature behaviour from either of you and will kick you out of the school before you can say, as you british do, ''Ohh blimey he mugged my tea and scones.'' She laughed in her strange british accent.

Rachel and I giggled slightly in our hands, commenting on how neither of us had said that in our entire lives.

'Will you though? Did you understand my point?' She pleaded.

'Yes, Mai.' We nodded.

'Jō wa mata kare no musuko Tamaki o mochikomu yotei.' The member of staff muttered.

'Oh thank you, Fujou.' Mai smiled. 'Yuzuru will apperently also be bringing his only son and heir, Tamaki Suou. Who is apperently just a year older than you...'

We rolled our eyes. 'Oh good. Well... We'll be waiting in the kitchen, stuffing our faces with food.'

Mai chuckled and waved us away as Rachel and I sprinted in the direction of the food we could already smell, we were kinda just presuming it would lead us to the kitchen.

But thankfully it did and we began to pig out on anything we could find, till a knock sounded at the door and two figures followed by Mai stepped in.

'Hello...' The elder looking of the two smiled. 'My name is Yuzuru Suou.'

Rachel swallowed the food in her mouth and stuck out her hand, quickly introducing herself while I stared at the younger figure in awe, he was blonde, tall, cute and had mesmerising blue eyes.

'Tamaki.' He beamed from ear to ear.

'Charmed.' I grinned.

He frowned, confused. 'Is that your name?'

I frowned too. 'No. It's just something we british say, my name's Payton.'

Rachel snickered. 'Not a british saying, a Payton saying.'

I rolled my eyes and stared at Tamaki Suou in confusion.

Why does he look so much like a girl?

He should really get a hair cut...

And I was hoping Rachel was thinking the same thing so I didn't feel as rude.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your do

'I'm Tamiki Suou.' The young blonde held his hand our to us.

He stared at us with the kindest, yet cheekest eyes, they were blue and oddly sparkled even in the dim light of this room.

'We're the twins.' Rachel and I giggled.

He nodded his head. 'I know who you are.'

'Oh.'

'I hope you don't find me rude asking this but... Why are you stuffing your face full of food like it's all about to go bad?' He chuckled. 'Pardon me, that did sound rude but you get my drift.'

Rachel and I looked to each other then snickered. 'Stocking for winter.'

'It's July.' Mai chuckled involving herself in our conversation.

'Exactly.' We both winked.

'I find it strange that the two of you speak symaltiounously.' Yuzuru chuckled.

Tamiki looked to his father and nodded his head. 'It's something only those in a twin bond understand, I have two friends who're twins, they constantly talk in sync, barely ever seperately.'

'Epic.' Rachel and I awed.

'We do tend to talk seperately though,' Rachel began.

'But we don't really see the point.' I stepped to Rachel and looped our arms together.

'I mean, what's the point if we're thinking the exact same thing all the time?' Rachel leaned forward, grabbing the last chocolate biscuit from the counter.

'We're the same, think the same, do the same, might as well be exactly the same.' I reached out knowing Rachel snapped the biscuit in half and was about to hand it to me.

When I felt it touch my fingers I gently bite into it and winked at Tamiki, flirtaiously.

'Payton!' Rachel mock gasped, watching me as I blatently flirted, not really though I was only joking. 'I thought I was your one and only.'

'Oh twin! Of course you are!'

We jumped around and wrapped our arms round each other, laughing hysterically.

'So you see!' Rachel laughed as we pulled away.

'Rachel and I should've just been born in 1 body.'

'1 mind in 2 bodies just doesn't work.' Rachel winked next and we finally took a breath and bowed.

Yuzuru and Tamaki looked at us like we were barking mad.

'We hope to be a real treat added to your school.' We bowed just before sprinting out the room into the garden to play some kick the can before returning to our already planned day.

*** That very evening ***

'Anata... no shibō... mesu.' Rachel poked her tongue out in my direction peering over her dictonary on her bed.

'Hardy har har, Rachel.' I scoffed. 'I already looked that up, and don't call me a fat bitch, kay? 'Cause that's just rude.'

She flicked back through the dictionary then smirked. 'Shazai.'

'Apology accepted.' I laughed and turned back to my dictionary. 'Ohh learning is hard.'

'Truer words have never been spoken.' Rachel flicked another few pages forward. 'Penisu.'

'I can just tell what that is.' I snorted. 'Immature.'

I looked through mine for a few words then growled. 'Zhè xī.'

Suddenly, Rachel burst out laughing uncontrably while I just stared at her in confusion.

'What?' I asked.

She snorted louder.

'What?'

'For the past 3 hours you've been researching a chinese dictionary and you didn't even realise.' She gasped for breath.

I gawped. 'You could've told me!'

'I didn't know till you just spoke!'

I grabbed my pillow of my bed and lunged at her, smashing the pillow repeatidly at her face. She retailated instantly, grabbed her pillow and pushing it against me and away so I couldn't reach her. I jumped on her bed and we grabbed each other, laughing the entire time till we no longer felt the bed beneath us and tumbled to the floor, smashing down hard.

'Awww.' She snarled. 'That hurt.'

'You don't say.' I grumbled back.

We rose to seated position and looked at each other before bursting out laughing again.

'So I'm pretty revised for tommorow,' I smirked. 'IF WE WERE IN FUCKING CHINA!'

'Out of all the languages we know, Mother couldn't send us to one of those countries.'

'English, French, Russian, German and Spanish we know, fluently and we also fagually know Italian, Some African languages and even Arabic. WHY NOT JAPANESE?!'

Rachel chuckled and clambered up to her feet, me close to follow.

'I'm kinda worried about tommorow.' She confessed.

'I know you are, I am too.' I chuckled weakly.

'Come on, I'll help you a little more with your Japenese because we can't have you knowing nothing. Plus, you're a fast learner anyway so I'm sure we can get something into you.'

'Rachel what's the use? I'm only going to drop out of the damn school anyway, I can't have you teaching me when you need to teach yourself. I'll quit and get a job, I don't care what mother says.'

'But when the rest of the family come, we'll both be screwed.'

'She won't know I've dropped out.' I shrugged.

'At least give it a go, Twin. For me, give it a week or two, till after mother comes.' She pleaded.

I paused for a second then sighed, wrapping Rachel in a hug. 'Anything for you, Rachel.'

Several hours later and Rachel began collapsing again the table in exhaustion as she tried to teach me common phrases and words.

I sighed and lifted her to her feet, guiding her to our bed and gently placing her under the cover. 'Sleep well.' I whispered and she was out in seconds.

I returned straight back to my desk and sighed, deciding to take a break, I walked to my bag in the corner and pulled out my laptop then settled down again on my desk chair, turning the laptop on simultainously.

When I was on, I easily connected to the houses internet and went straight to google searching up our new school.

Ouran High School.

I searched through the gallery mostly and learnt many things.

Number 1: The place is HUUUGGGEEE! Like even bigger than our fathers primary mansion.

Number 2: It's beautiful, the gardens are gorgeous just as me and Rachel hope wherever we go.

Number 3: Rachel and I can take more than the usual Maths, English and Science, for some reason (and this might've been just me) I thought that we wouldn't be able to do things like Music, Drama, French and Art. Mostly those lessons because they were easy A's for me and Rachel. Rachel tends to play wind instruments and sings while I go for the fingery types like the Guitar and Piano. With Drama, Rachel and I just don't care what people think of us so tend to go out of our way even if we look foolish and everything else we developed growing up.

Number 4: Theres a huge library that we can spend lounging around in.

But, sadly, Number 5: (I did not know this till now and I am very unhappy about it) the girls uniform is DISGUSTING! Its a long yellow dress with fluttery sleeves and the dress is all puffy and gross. The boys uniform is so much better with the long blue trousers and matching blazer and tie.

I hate my life.

I clicked onto a tab called ''School News'' and scrolled around searching for intresting things been written down, however as it was all in Japanese I had to use a lot of Translator just to get a vague jist of things.

There were a lot of stories about over sea visits, from France to Hawaii, to Australlia and even (our home) the UK.

There was also something about Tamiki Suou and his friends but I didn't read much into it, something about a club that was falling to pieces after a shocking discovering about one of the members.

I didn't care enough to read it, plus I was exhausted.

I shut down my laptop and closed the lid before spending another 20 minutes flicking through the dictonary then finally decided it was time to sleep.

I got into my own bed at first but knew some point during the night either Rachel or I would wake up, feeling an emptyness that could only been filled by the others touch therefore we'd swap beds and use the twin bond we were given to be stronger.

I sunk slowly into my pillow and breathed a sign in irritation before I felt my eyes get heavily and my mind drifted leaving me in total darkness.

*** Several hours later ***

'Girls!' A voice screamed. 'WAKE UP!'

I groaned and turned over on my cloud as suddenly something smashed against my head and I groaned loudly.

'Go away flying... spaggetti monster... I gave you... your sacrifise now... give me my... pasta.' I sighed heavily and breathed deeply, my mind drifting away.

'GET UP! HOW ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?! I'LL GET THE WATER!' A familar voice cried.

I drifted away again and darkness enveloped me, except for one thing.

A single image.

An image I never wanted to see again.

I thashed sideways, and tumbled down, nothing to catch me, no net.

Not like last time.

I'm- I'm- I'm going to f-fa-fall. I'm going t-to d-di-die.

Suddenly, my body smashed and all I felt was cold and wet as I sat up fast, screaming loudly, I jumped up to my feet.

'I'm awake!' I whimpered. 'I'm awake, stop it!'

I could still feel it, feel like I was falling.

Rachel?

Rachel?!

Where are you?!

I can't loose you again!

No!

No!

'Payton!' A voice snapped and arms wrapped around my body tightly, I felt warm breath down my neck and instantly began to tear up, squeazing whoever was squeazing me first.

'Payton shush, it's me, it's Rachel.' The voice whispered.

I felt an invisible tear dribble down my cheek. 'Oh Rachel! It was so awful! It happened again! Don't leave me, Rachel. Please don't leave me.'

I didn't need to explain what I dreamt, she already knew, she knew how I was feeling, because I've held her as she cried how awful it was into my neck, as she clawed at her body and smashed herself against objects just so she could feel them.

Thats how we live.

As much as I wanted tears to fall, they never did, neither did they fall from Rachels eyes, we cried invisble tears, tears that we thought were there but never came.

After everything Rachel and I went through as kids, it was understandable but no one liked it.

Rachel and I have been to so many funerals and we have never cried.

'Come on, it was only a dream, lets get ready, Mai said she has a surprise for us.' Rachel squezed me one last time then pulled away, still holding my hand and led my out the room and down to the kitchen where Mai was waiting.

'Hello girls, good morning to you both. Obviously it's your first day of school and you should be out of here in the next hour but I still wanted to give you something before you go, obviously the two of you need a uniform so here you go.' She smirked and pulled out to blue blazers and matching trousers from behind her back, the male uniform.

'Oh my gosh!' Rachel gawped. 'They're beautiful.'

I laughed. 'Thank you so much! Now we don't have to wear those hidious girl outfits.'

Mai laughed along with us. 'I presumed you'd hate them so spoke to Mr. Suou about it. He said hes sorry but if you want to wear the male uniform then you need to be males so I said that you two can wear your hair up and wear the school cap and you'd both pass for boys with the right stuff stuffed in places so the real stuff doesn't show.'

'So we're going as boys... Hasn't that been done before? I read the website when I woke up this morning at 5.'

I gawped. '5? What are you a mole?'

'Why would I mole get up at 5?'

I frowned and thought for a second. 'I don't know.'

She chuckled and our attention returned back to Mai.

Mai frowned. 'You two aren't talking symtionously anymore.'

I turned to Rachel and smirked. 'We tend to talk together with strangers, if we know your face, recognise your voice then usual we talk seperate.'

Mai nodded and passed us the uniforms before ushering us away. 'Hurry, I know how girls can be, you got 1 hour.'

'We need 10 minutes.' We laughed and sprinted up the stairs back to our room and in moments were fully dressed in our uniforms.

We looked in our mirror in the bathroom and both frowned at our light brown, tinged orange hair that reached far down our backs.

'I need a haircut anyway.' I frowned. 'I don't know why I kept it long.'

'Me neither.' Rachel groaned. 'I'll ask Mai to book us into a hairdresser or something after school but for now we'll just have to suck it up.'

I groaned and grabbed my long hair in one stride and then my brush, I spent a few minutes brushing it till it looked neat enough then tied it high up on my head.

I turned to my twin and she was already finished it seemed.

We grabbed the caps from the bathroom counter where we placed them when we brought them in with us and positioned the hat firmly on our heads, pulling our ponytails through the hole at the back.

'I still look like I girl.' Rachel muttered, reaching up and yanking her fringe from the ponytail, her fringe was long and thick and when she positioned it right, covered most of her face.

I did the same and pulled my fringe over hiding my eyes completely.

Rachel reached forward then stopped. 'Fuck. No make-up, damnit.'

'So what was it about someone else doing what were doing you said earlier?' I asked.

'Oh!' Rachel gasped. 'This girl couldn't afford a uniform so dressed like a boy and everyone thought she was a boy, then she was put in the host club and well she just went as a boy. She never corrected anyone. She got found out the other day because these horrid twins that recentely joined found out and rated her out.'

'Twins.' I growled. 'Every story I hear about twins these days, they're either stuck up blonde bimbos who have foursoms with other male twins or dick heads who think they're the king. We need to return the good name to twins.'

'You might be right.' She chuckled and we fell into a pit of giggles.

Suddenly, I reached forward and pinched her hard.

'Oww!' She cried. 'What was that for?!'

'YOU TIPPED WATER ON ME!'

cument here...


	3. Chapter 3

'Hurry girls!' Mai shouted from the bottom of the house. 'You're going to be late.'

I turned to my twin and she looked at me as we swapped grim looks.

'This is never going to work.' We mumbled before leaving our bathroom, grabbing our school bags and heading down stairs.

Mai smiled happily at us and chuckled. 'You girls will do fine, just don't let anyone to close to you, don't act to feminine and DO NOT flirt or you could be bullied for being homosexual and I don't think either of you need that.'

'We tend to stick to ourselves anyway, Mai.' Rachel laughed and slung her arm over my shoulder.

'Or if we make friends we stay in a really small group, with acting feminine, that's not a problem either, Rachel and I tend to play football rather than dance and all that.'

'Plus all friends we've had 8/10 were male so we know how they act in and out, how some react to somethings worse than others and what not. And about boys... Well...'

'After an incident a couple of years ago, the two of us both agreed it'll always be twins before dins.' We shrugged together and sighed, remembering that incident.

Not wanting to go to in depth, it's just one guy was a prick tried to break a bond, failed, and instead broke our hearts. The usual cliche story.

Mai nodded and turned away. 'Follow me to the limousine, unfortunately I can't take you to school myself or even come with you, I have many duties to attend to here. Have a lovely days girls, don't get into to much trouble and the school has been informed obviously of your predicament with the language.'

We nodded and began to leave the house, when we reached outside and saw the stretching limousine outside we weren't really shocked.

We've rode in Ferrari's for god sake.

We've rode in _our_ Ferrari's.

'I kinda wish we were girls now so we could step in and own the place.'

'You're right.' I frowned and turned back around, sprinting back into the house.

Rachel sprinted after me calling my name.

'Rachel, we need to go in there and make our mark as who we really are. I can't believe I forgot that.' I called back as I sprinted up the stairs, my legs protesting profoundly.

'You're right, what would dad say if he saw us being fakes?' She snarled. 'I feel like a douche.'

'Because we are, plus we don't have a girls uniform so lets go in wearing what ever the hell we like and flaunting our junk like English sluts.'

She nodded. 'Yes. I feel like a twat now though for almost going against Dads number 1 rule.'

'We should.' I agreed and jumped under my bed grabbing my suitcase from under my bed. 'So what are you going for today?'

'Available but not to available.' Rachel frowned pulling her own suitcase out. 'Hard to get, of course, and takes no bullshit. You?'

'Same as usual, if you steal my seat, I'll sit on you, if you try and slap my arse, I'll tear yours in half and if you cut in front of me in the cantine when they got red vines for sale, I'll rip your balls off and wear them as earings.'

'Bam.' Rachel chuckled and pulled out her favourite blue shorts and matching light blue short sleeve t-shirt.

'It's nippy, tights are an option.' I gulped and pulled out my own shorts and matching light blue short sleeve t-shirt, as always going for Rachel and I to be dressed the same.

'I know but I'll just deal, I mean, we came from England for god sake, I bet heres like summer for us. Also, I thought you would argue saying you wanted to wear your red jeans.' She laughed.

'They're my party pants.' I laughed and pulled out my you met at six bracelet and attaching it to my wrist.

'I hate that we'll have to wear the stupid girls uniform tommorow.' Rachel growled.

'I know, but you know just as well as I do that we'll rock it in our own way.' I winked causing Rachel to laugh as we slung our clothes on, without realising my top fluttered to the floor and I forgot to put it on when I stood up.

'Do you plan on wearing a t-shirt?' She chuckled as we stood up simultainously.

I looked down at myself and frowned at my topless body. 'Nahh! I thought slut might make the boys move faster for me.'

I bent down and picked up the shirt from the floor and placed it over my head, tucking it inside the shorts.

Rachel and I ran to the bathroom and began our hair and make-up, we took off the stupid school hands and flung them in a random direction before untieing our hairs and running through it with our fingers.

I grabbed the styling mousse from my kit bag and sprayed a dollop on Rachels waiting hand before my own and rubbing it deep into my scalp, our hair increasing in volume and nice smell.

We then quickly rubbed in some foundation, blusher, lipstick then a touch of mascara before pulling away and smiling at our 2 minute work.

Rachel looked down at the watch on her hand and snarled. 'Oh shit we're late and on our first day too.'

'We're wearing non school uniform Rachel, I don't think the schools going to care about our lateness in these outfits.' I laughed grabbing my bag and Rachels before running back out, Rachel following just behind.

We stepped out the front door for the second time and leaped into the limuzine and it began speeding down the road.

'I feel so reckless.' Rachel laughed. 'I know we used to do this all the time but I still can't fight the feeling of being rebellious.'

I chuckled. 'Well we're wearing the same thing as always, hair the same, the only difference is my bracelet but you and I both know that'll swap wrists between us throughout the day.'

'I swear to god I better have every lesson with you or I'm going to scream.' She laughed and curled one piece of her round her finger.

I nodded and we fell into a silence, looking down every road and street till we saw large buildings called ''Ouran High School Apartments.''

'Didn't mother say we'll be in one of those?' I frowned.

Rachel nodded. 'I'm sure she did, or I frigging well hope so. I cannot live in a house with Mother, Donnie, Silvia and Reece all shouting at us about different things.'

'I slapped Donnie just before we left.' I confessed. 'When he spoke to both of us in private remember, he told me he would see me soon much to his dismay but not to fuck anything up especially you so I slapped him... And gurl, I slapped him good.'

Rachel laughed. 'Don't worry, I slapped Silvia 'cause she didn't say anything till I complained about my legs hurting and she said ''Thats because you're fat you lazy cow'' and... yeah... I slapped her.'

I laughed. 'If we don't get a school apartment then I'll buy one for us, I have lots of money and I'm sure I could afford a rented place or I could talk to the school for one.'

She nodded. 'Good you know I was thin- Holy shit.'

She gawped out the window, I followed her gaze and like her my mouth dropped and I stared in awe at the huge house in front of us.

The driver chuckled. 'Here we are Miss Rachel, Miss Payton. Ouran High School.'

'This place is bigger than my computer screen.' I gawped.

'I was just about to say the exact same thing.' Rachel gulped.

We began to step out the car and grabbed out bags when the driver called us back. 'You're around 10 minutes late so head to main office and they'll direct you from there.'

'We could so some serious pranks here.' Rachel laughed and turned away as the driver took off, we started across the rest of the car park then stepped inside to be greeted by an extremely plump, old and angry looking receptionist.

'Names.' She grumbled.

'We're the Twins.' We giggled simultaneously and locked arms.

She snarled. 'Yes I know who you are.'

Rachel and I swapped glances and instantly we disliked this stupid woman.

'Schedules, Maps, Letter of Introduction. Anything else please enquire Master Suou, Class 69B. Also, a letter will be sent about your... revealing... outfits.' She snarled.

I snorted. 'Just 'cause you couldn't pull anything like this off.'

The receptionist gawped as I snatched the papers from her hand and walked away with Rachel when she suddenly burst out laughing.

'Oh so we're stuck up rich girls today are we?' She laughed. 'I admit that woman was a bitch but I just thought you'd be thinking that sentance like I was rather than saying it.'

I chuckled. 'Sorry. I just honestly wanted to stop her growling, what was she? A gaurd dog or something.'

'I know what could make this moment even better.' Rachel laughed and suddenly grabbed her bag, zipped it open and peered inside. 'Care for a... Red Vine.'

I nodded figurously and grabbed the Red Vine she so kindly offered before biting into it as she closed her bag up and bit into her own.

'Oh my god! It's heaven in a twist.' She laughed.

I chuckled still eating my Red Vine as I checked our schedules.

'We have...' I scrunched up my nose in annoyance. 'Every single lesson together except 1...'

'What ones that?'

'Well I chose Graphics and use chose Electronics so... Those ones.' I chuckled. 'But we only have that for 1 lesson for four days.'

'Oh no. How many lessons are in a day?' Rachel whispered.

'7.' I counted down the sheet. '45 minute lessons.'

'Damn it, what do we have first? Or rather, what class do we have to be fashionably late to?'

I chuckled. 'I don't speak Japanese. What does _Ongaku _mean?'

'Music.' Rachel smiled. 'Come on, lets ask around for directions.'

'Even though I have a map in my hand?'

'People dig the pathetic approach.' She winked and linked her arm through mine, I slipped our papers into my bag and tightened my grip on my twin as we walked down each hallway.

'Talking in sync today?' I laughed.

'Always.'

Suddenly a teacher began walking down the same corridor as us, we stopped her laying on our sad faces as Rachel asked. 'Anata wa eigo o hanasemasu ka.' [Do you speak English?]

'Yes.' The kind looking woman smiled, she had long brown hair and big red lips with gorgeous green eyes that looked like they should be in a supernatural movie or something.

'Do you know where the music classrooms are?' I asked.

'Yes. Go up those stairs.' She pointed towards a staircase towards the end of the corridor. 'Turn left and walk, if you reach the maths corridor you've gone to far.'

'Thank you.' We giggled and skipped away.

'Does everyone here speak English?' I gawped.

'Just teachers, I'd presume, it helps on the job description and English is quite a common language.'

'Not the most common though, French and Spanish is more widely spoke.'

Rachel chuckled. 'And the both of us know those fluently. Come on, there's the stairs.'

We jumped up the stairs two at a time, still connected at our arms till we reached the top stair and came face to face with another long corridor with many doors.

'That room has a musical note on it.' Rachel chuckled.

I looked around and spotted another two and pointed them out.

'Was there a specific room we were in?' Rachel gulped.

'I didn't see one.' I gulped.

I looked around the hallway and honestly I just wanted to stay out here, this place was absolutely beautiful with its yellow carpets and red wallpaper, draping curtains and chandeliers above our heads. It was absolutely gorgeous.

'Lets try number 1.' I gulped and stepped towards it. I reached the door handle, twisted it open and peered in.

Several seconds passed as I just stared awkwardly at a class in session.

'Anata wa chikoku. Watashi wa anata ni kōryū o ataeru mae ni suwaru.'

'Shit.' I jumped back out and slammed the door behind me. 'Not that one.'

'Yes it was.' Rachel laughed. 'I understood what he said.'

'What did he say then?' I gulped and walked to another door.

'You're late sit down before I give you _detention_.' She stated in a low pitched powerful voice, she stomped her feet against the floor and all I could do was laugh.

'Lets go for an empty room. Class finishes in in 30 minutes anyway.' I laughed.

Rachel laughed. 'Thats over 2/3 of the lessons left.'

I shrugged and pressed my ear against another music room door. 'As far as I can hear, there's no one in here.'

'Which music room is it?' Rachel asked.

'Music Room 3. I hope they have a guitar in here I feel like strumming and humming.' I winked.

Rachel chuckled and we placed our hands on the handles and pushed the doors open without a second thought.

And it was like heaven just laid itself infront of our feet.

'A bird song is only beautiful if others can hear it.' A voice purred as rose petals repeatidly smacked me and my twin in the face. 'Same as a girls face is only beautiful if others can see it.'

I slapped away the rose petals.

'Oh Rachel and... P-Payton isn't it?' We finally opened our eyes and glared for a few seconds at a familiar face.

'Tamiki Suou. What the hell are you playing at?' Rachel smacked yet another petal away.

'Oh sorry girls, I thought you were customers.'

'Customers?' We asked in sync. 'What are you a manwhore?'

Tamiki tilted his head back and laughed. 'No. I am a host, I am the leader of a host club actually.'

'Oh. Well,' We looked behind him and spotted no one. 'You're a very advanced club it seems but I don't think you've established other members yet.'

He chuckled. 'We've had a little problem in the host club where one of our members were... Well... It's a long story.'

'It's on the school website.' Rachel and I mumbled. 'You had a girl on the club, she was assurmed as a boy by the entire school.'

He sighed. 'My poor Hahuhi, don't they know how sad commoners get when they're teased.'

'Drop the act, prince charming.' We sneered. 'Where is she now?'

'At home, crying into her pillow, my darling daughter.'

Rachel and I frowned and slowly took a step away from him. 'What about the rest of the group?'

'Lesson. I'm the only one with free period now.' He smiled kindly.

'Well if you don't mind, can we hang here till second lesson?'

He beamed from ear to ear. 'Of course.'

'Cheers.' We grinned, I turned and noticed a small guitar in the corner of the room.

'Oh thank god,' I muttered. 'For a second I thought I wouldn't be able to play.'

Rachel chuckled and we jogged over to the corner of the room where not only was their a guitar but there was also a flute, clarinet, piano and thankfully some microphones.

'Oh my gosh can we practise our song, we haven't played it in months.' She gawped snatching up the clarinet.

I positioned myself comfortably on the piano and smiled. 'I was going to ask the same thing.' and began playing the song Rachel and I wrote when we were 15 years old.

Rachel blew down on the reed and as always her beautiful sound made from the clarinet filled the room as my gentle piano notes sung out.

'_Show me one more time that you really care for me, the last time was unconvising.' _I sang slowly. '_The last time was sweet but darling I can see through... your facade. I know that what you call love is what I call slavery. I know that when you call, baby you really just hiding the truth.'_

I got deeper into the piano as Rachel pulled away from her clarinet and sang. '_Baby I've waited for you to truly mean the things you say. But baby that time is not going to come any day, now. Call my name, Cheat at my game why do you cheat on love?'_

_'My Love is not test.' _We whispered and I could feel my heart hurt as it always does when I remember the reason for this song as does Rachel.

'_Baby don't you see...'_

_'_What you've done to me.' I whispered and stopped playing the piano as the clarinet dropped from Rachels hand.

We echanged a look and decided like we did all those years ago.

Twins before Dins.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

just started.' Rachel smirked when the bell finally chimed 25 minutes later. 'What do we have?'

'My schedule says Dorama.' I muttered. 'What does that mean?'

'What do you think it means?' Rachel smirked, placing the clarinet she'd been playing back in it's box and then hoisted her bag over her head.

'Geography?' I gulped.

'Why would it be Geography when we didn't even choose that?' She suddenly laughed.

I gulped and thought for a moment, whispering the word over and over till finally it snapped. 'DRAMA!'

'Yoku yatta.' She snickered and grabbed my bag, sliding it over my head as I rose from the piano stoll and we began to leave, waving at Suou as we left.

'Sayōnara.' We giggled as we left the room and using the map in front of us managed to find our way to the Performing Arts hall just to the left of us and managed to get into class just before the second bell went.

'I hope we do something fun today.' Rachel and I whispered in sync.

When we were younger, Rachel and I occasionally accidentally said stuff in sync like what we just did but as we've grown up we've gotten used to it.

'I hope we do DRAMA since this is Drama and not something like writing.' I growled. 'That's what Drama was like back at our old school that's why I wanted to drop it.'

At our old school Rachel and I didn't have many lessons together but decided that we'd choose the same lessons and would try and get the exact same scores on our entering tests.

We did and we did it awesomely so now we get the rewards.

Suddenly, a tall teacher walked in, his head banged the door as he flounced in, his long brown hair danced behind him.

'Ohayō, kurasu.' He almost sang out, even though Rachel, myself and about three other people were the only ones in here. 'Sore wa futago ga okurete iru yōda... Futatabi.'

I leaned into Rachel and frowned. 'What did he say?'

'He said good morning.' She whispered. 'Then I think he said that we're late.'

'Onsha... watashitachi... wa koko ni iru... sensei.' Rachel frowned in concentration as she tried to speak to our teacher.

'It's the English twins!' The teacher suddenly gasped and ran at us like he was a lion and us Zebra. 'Excuse me, girls. By twins, I didn't mean you.'

I growled. 'But we're _the_ twins.'

'Watashi wa sō wa omowanai.' People suddenly snorted. 'In English that means I don't think so.'

Rachel and I looked round our strange happy-too-lucky teacher and almost gawped in shock as our gazes automatically fell on the door, on two very attractive boys, who, evidentally, were twins... Like us.

'Sexy and I know it just suddenly started playing in my mind.' Rachel leaned back and whispered into my ear.

'Anata wa watashitachi no seki ni iru.' The one on the left growled, a sexy smirk was there though as they stared at us. 'Move.'

'Ouch.' Rachel growled and instincively the teacher moved safely out the way as I glared at the two twins in shock.

Their hair was bright orange and they were tall, not that tall but a hell of a lot taller than us.

'If you think we're moving you're mistaken.' Rachel growled.

'Is that what they said?' I snickered but still glared at the arrogant, dick-headed boys we seemed to have only just met yet already taken a dislike to.

'We're having a bad day, actually a bad week so if you know what's good for you, you'd move.' They said completely in sync and stepped forward till they were right in front of us, Rachel was standing now and I was quick to follow as we each took a twin and glared hard at them.

The boy I glared at had strange but beautiful golden brown eyes.

'And what if we don't.' Rachel and I muttered instincively together while the twins just smiled at us when both did what we least expected, they grabbed our waists and suddenly lifted us over their shoulders, turned 180 degrees then set us down again before the two fell backwards onto their bums and smirked triumphantly.

'You think you've won.' I smirked.

'We're just getting started.' The dickheads snickered.

'As have we.' Rachel turned around till we faced the wall then turned to each other and chuckled before collapsing down onto our butts, right on top of the twins.

They gasped in shock, cursing under their breath while the two of us just poked our tongues out and laughed hysterically even though the teacher and the rest of the class didn't find it funny what-so-ever.

'You have very hard thighs.' I snickered, snuggling deeper into the surprised boys lap while Rachel kicked her legs out and laid her head down on her twins shoulder.

A few minutes later the boys realised they weren't going to kick us off so stopped struggling and just snarled and we just smiled at our strange teacher who now understood what type of girls we were.

'O konomi no gekitekina shīn no tame no pātonā de hataraite imasu. 30-Bu, iku.' The teacher gulped and Rachel suddenly smiled.

Is she getting all this so easily?

I don't understand a freaking word.

'Partners.' Rachel grinned. 'Dramatic scene of our choice, 30 minutes.'

I nodded. 'Ahh, now that I understand.'

Rachel chuckled and only then did we get off the twins, but a question suddenly stuck at the bottum of my brain and I turned to them, finger pointed at the one I was sat on and asked.

'How do you know English?'

'Nearly everyone hear knows English.' The one Rachel sat on growled. 'We're not commoners we are told to learn most languages, ask anyone something in English they can answer.'

'Oh!' I grinned. 'I'm not going to bother learning the stupid language then.'

'Japanese isn't stupid!' The twin I sat on snapped. 'You're stupid.'

'Run and tell my mother, I'll just get my pocket money reduced again.' I rolled my eyes, I turned to Rachel and the look in her eyes made me know what she wanted us to do.

Our father always said that we must be polite to plonkers or we could get hurt because plonkers do what plonkers are.

'By the way, My names Payton and this is Rachel.' The two of us held our hands out to the young boys who only just stood up.

We shook hands with both and smiled politely.

The one that I sat on sighed. 'I'm Hikaru, that's Kaoru. We're twins.'

'Really?' Rachel mock gasped. 'I had no idea.'

'Alright,' Kaoru held his hands up in a move of surrender. 'Careful Mrs Sarcasm you might hit someone with that.'

Rachel giggled while I smiled at the funny kid.

'Anyway, we must get on with our work.' Rachel grabbed my hand and led me away at that second while I just stared at the twin better known as Hikaru, at his golden brown eyes as they just stared back at me.

***30 Minutes later***

'You cow.' I snapped. 'I couldn't believe you did that to me, I thought we were twins, best friends, who knew everything about each other and then you just go and do that.'

'Me? I'm the cow? What about you?!' Rachel screamed. 'It's more your fault than me, I trusted you then when I finally tell you this secret I'd been keeping for so long you just go tell him.'

'Watashi wa, anata ga daikiraidesu.' I whispered. 'I hate you, I hate you.'

'SCREW YOU!' Rachel pounced forward and grabbed my hand tightly, twisting it round till it was around my back, I reacted instantly and kicked out, connecting with her ankle sending us both sprawling to the floor.

'I hate you so much! I can't believe you, he told you lies, why don't you believe me?!' I snarled and suddenly, slammed my fist down onto the floor, meaning to hit her face.

Rachel sat up and pushed my body of hers till she was on top of me, holding my hands up over my head. 'I hope you die, you're no longer my twin, my best friend. You're not even my family.'

Suddenly, she jumped off, just in time for me to slam one more fist into her gut, missing spectacually and hitting thin air but she reacted anyway and fell to her knees.

Both of us closed our eyes at that minute and let the small group of people clap kindly, I rose to my feet and instantly went to my twins side and lifted her to her feet, hugging her gently and the two of us connecting arms and took our place amongst the people.

'What type of scene was that?' The teacher, who we were still yet to find out his name. 'What kind of seriousness or what not?'

'It was actually a reenactment when Payton and I were younger we had our first and only fight. That's actually exactly what happened but we changed the words a bit so people could understand and not have to listen to vulgar English slang words and what not.' Rachel explained as we sat down.

'Alright,' The teacher nodded, I wasn't really sure if he was satisfied with that answer or not. 'Hitachiin futago tsugini.'

'Next the Hitachiin twins.' Rachel whispered into my ear.

'Thanks.' I smiled as the two gingery twins stood to their feet and swerved to the stage as if dancing to music blaring out their headphones.

Once they reached the stage Hikaru... Or Kaoru walked up to... the other one and began whispering in his ear when suddenly, lets just go with the one who wasn't talking was Hikaru, jumped away and gasped. 'WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GAY?!'

Kaoru jumped and whimpered. 'You promised me you wouldn't be angry if I told you.'

'I'm not angry!' Hikaru snarled. 'I'm... FURIOUS!'

'Hikaru please, I'm your twin please.' Kaoru began to tear up.

Oh! So I was right, that's good.

'Your no twin of mine, we're supposed to be identical in everyway... And I'm most certainly not gay.' Hikaru stepped away, hand at his heart.

'Are you sure?' Kaoru suddenly smirked and chuckled at his twin.

Hikaru snarled and pounced at his twin. 'No! Never! I hate you so much you awful... dude.'

Kaoru smirked. 'No you don't. You're my twin, you could never hate me. 'Cause then you'd be hating yourself and we both know that's impossible.'

Hikaru froze and gulped. 'That's not true.'

'Isn't it?' Kaoru sighed. 'I guess I was wrong.'

'Yes you were.'

The two suddenly smirked at each other and stood to their feet before bowing.

'Spoken in English for the courtesy of the new twins.' They spoke together before bowing once more and walking back to the group, sitting the opposite side of the room.

'Well... Serious scenes? Fighting is serious. I was kind of thinking confessions which just resulting in keeping a straight face not keeping your arm at your side and failing... But they were enjoyable performances so I won't say more on that.' The teacher stood to his feet and smiled weakly. 'Right... We have about 2 minute left so if you all just wait for the ring then head off to your break.'

'We need to learn Japanese quick, Payton.' Rachel gulped. 'I feel bad hearing everyone talking in English just for us, we should know other languages just like they do.'

'We do know other languages... Just not Japanese.' I sighed. 'And it doesn't matter, I'm blowing this joint soon, getting a real job then I'm getting out of this country, I feel like Scotlands the place for me...'

'You?' Rachel whimpered.

'Me. You. Us.' I shrugged and stood to my feet, pulling her with me.

'Also, Miss and Miss Power?' The teacher suddenly spoke our names, we turned slowly and smiled at the teacher as we strut towards him.

'Have you spoken to about your outfits?' He gulped.

'Yes.' We giggled and he nodded.

'Well then... Have a good first day.'

'Thank you sir, see you tommorow.'

We mock saluted before jumping out of that classroom, before the bell even went and back to Music Room #3 where we could just sit and relax in the large room as long as we wanted.

'Hey girls! Wait up!' Two voice suddenly called, Rachel and I turned and were surprised that the two ginger twins were chasing after us.

'Yes?' We asked.

'Well... We're just curious, what brings you to Japan? or Ouran High School?'

Rachel chuckled. 'Our mother.'

'Who's your mother?'

'Belle Power.' We sighed, hoping that two wouldn't recognise her name but obviously fate doesn't like us so instantly the twins mouths dropped open.

'She's a fashion designer! She's just started a project with our mother!' They laughed. 'She's also dating that tool... What's his name?'

'Frank Flately.' We snarled at the name of our mothers lover.

'What a twonk.' Kaoru growled. 'I swear everytime I see him on that show... I don't even remember the shows name...'

'Do my thing.' We snarled louder, Rachels are tightened around mine and my fingers dug so hard into my hand I felt myself drawing blood.

'That's it. Well, everytime I see that I want to eat my TV.' Hikaru snickered. 'My god, Is he that pervy in real life?'

We nodded. 'He's also really disgusting, his body may look good on TV, well sorta but in real life he looks like a chubby smurf.'

'Nice.' Kaoru smirked. 'So anyway, girls, where are you hanging this break?'

'Mus-'

'Nowhere.' I gulped. 'We're just going, to sit around in the gardens... Do nothing.'

'Well,' Kaoru looked from Rachel to his twin. 'You can join us if you want...'

Rachel grinned from ear to ear. 'Ye-'

'No! Thank you! That's very kind.' I yanked hard on Rachel then sprinted down the hallway, dragging her along with me, much to her protest.

Once we reached the music room she pulled out of my grip. 'What was that for?'

'I don't trust those guys.'

'They only asked us to hang with them for a bit.' Rachel rolled her eyes.

'Even still... They look pretty shifty to me.'

'This isn't because they're ginger is it? Payton, we were ginger once too you know, before we dyed our hair, you need to-'

'It's not that, Rachel.' I growled, suddenly angry, not angry at my twin, not angry at the world or anyone... Just, for some bizarre reason...

Very.

Very.

Angry.


	5. Chapter 5

'You'll meet me outside my lesson afterwards right?' I gulped.

Rachel nodded. 'I don't even want to part with you for one lesson, I'm going to sprint here afterwards.'

'That's hardly nessasary actually, since I'm next door to you.'

Rachel rolled her eyes, sent a gentle punch at my shoulder before walking into her electronics lesson whilst I stepped to the right and entered my Graphics.

I enjoyed Graphis but I mostly enjoyed it because I had my old friends Benjamin and Kylie in it, to be honest I think Kylie was the one person I trusted, other than Rachel, with all my heart and Ben well... He was a funny kid.

I stepped inside the classroom, it was large and several computers were sat around the edge logged off then in the middle were rows of light blue tables.

I frowned, the entire class were already here, brilliant.

I smiled shyly at their staring faces before slowly heading towards the very back empty row.

I sat my bum down on a seat and began pulling out my lucky colouring pencils (Lucky because they were expensive, like SUPER expensive, £20 for the 20 of them.) and then cuddled back into my seat, pulling my legs up to the edge and hugging them close.

'Again, I find myself in a pardicament.' A voice suddenly grumbled. 'You're sat in my seat. Again. Move, please.'

'I presume that's the only time you're going to say please.' I turned my head to the familiar Hitachin twin, I presumed it was Hikaru from the familiar golden eyes, however, Kauru may have that eye colour as well.

Perhaps not though, Rachel and I have different eye colours, she has green while I have blue with a golden ring in the middle.

'Yes it is.' He grumbled.

'Well good, at least you don't need to waste any more breath... and No.'

He growled. 'You're not going to move?'

'That is what I said.' I felt my irratation growing.

He snarled but, obviously being to tired or something to argue, stood down and just sat down next to me.

'So...' I gulped after a few minutes as the strange fat teacher at the front began to babble in Japanese, meaning I had no freaking clue so didn't bother trying.

'This teacher doesn't speak english, she's the only one.' Hikaru/Kauru muttered. 'When she finishes I'll translate everything.'

'Cheers.' I muttered.

A few minutes after the teacher hushed and probably told the class to begin when Hikaru/Kauru turned to me (Jesus I need to know who this one is)

'We started a topic to do with Inerior design, which is housing stuff, this teacher wants us to draw the inside of a celebritiles house however most people in here are probably drawing their own house since their parents are celebs. You could just draw like... your queens house if you ever visited or a musuem thing or-'

'I like how you assume that I'm some sort of peasant, some poor girl who can't even feed her self.'

'Well I presumed since you don't have a uniform.'

'Casual by choice.' I muttered. 'Will always be, Rachel and I refuse to wear those disgusting dresses, ehh, we'd look like ugly princesses they're so awful.'

'So... If you're not common muck, who are your parents?'

'My father, Chris Power and my bitch-of-a mother, Audrey Adunly.' I grumbled, my mum was big in the fashion world with her clothing range, my father a proffesional football player, but I doubt Hikaru/Kaura knows that. 'Oh for gods sake, which twin are you?'

The twin stared at me for a second then smirked. 'Guess...'

'What colour are your brothers eyes and where is he?'

'His eyes are goldon brown same as mine and he had Electronics, I have no idea why he chose it though since all he ever does is electrucutes himself.'

'Well if he has electronics, I'm going to say fate has given Kauru to Rachel in her time of need and in front of me now is Hikaru Hitchin.'

'Uh oh you got it wrong.' He smirked.

'I wouldn't think so, plus I know you're Hikaru 'cause I just noticed my leaked pen on your leg, it leaked when I put in my back pocket while Rachel and I were in music room #3 then when I sat on you, it went on you.'

He groaned. 'Whatever.'

I laughed. 'Ahh! Are you depressed that I got it right?'

'Whatever.' He moaned a little louder. 'Just do the work would you or the teacher will freaking stone you.'

'What is this the dark ages?' I rolled my eyes before grabbing my pencil, twisting it in my fingers then placing it down on the paper as I trailed my mind back to the first house Rachel and I had, while mum and dad were together and happy, and our younger siblings weren't such dicks.

[Rachels POV]

As I walked into Electronics I felt a strange sense of relief wash over me, for some reason I've always hated electronics, I used to have a very lousy teacher who I am convinced hated my guts but thankfully I was good at the course, I didn't think so but my grades showed otherwise.

I took a seat at the only empty table towards the back, I seemed to be the last one here and was happy to get to sit on my own for a lesson, as much as I loved my twin sometimes there are times, and I know Payton feels this too, when you just enjoy being alone, silence, just being yourself and being quite.

Perhaps I just enjoy a little to much as once the moments I have alone end, I automatically want them back again.

Does that make me a bad person?

I hope not.

I placed my bag under my work bench and instantly began to pull some equiptment together, staring at what other people were doing and sussing out basically what I had to do.

It appeared like they were just making LEDs light up.

Seriously? I didn't that in year 7 (A/N- Aged 12, since I don't know grades and stuff)

I grabbed the stuff together and instantly got to work, speeding through the preperation and even making a little brown box with tiny decorations around the edges for the circuit to go with the LED poking out a little hole I drilled into the box.

'Kore wa hijō ni yoidesu(**That's very good**)' A voice suddenly spoke, shoking me to death and almost throwing my class work 10 feet into the air.

Suddenly, a voice laughed.

'Mōshiwakearimasenga, anata o kowagara seru tsumori wa arimasendeshita. (**Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you.**)'

I turned around, only just understanding what the voice said and glared at the now familiar, sexy face which was a hitachin twin.

'Can you speak English please? I know you can and I hardly understand any Japanese at the moment.'

The twin smiled, slightly kindly. 'Sure thing, so that's really good.'

'Thank you.' I blushed. 'It's really easy.'

'Seriously?' He frowned. 'We're all finding it hard, it's so easy the teacher says but it seriously annoying.'

'I did it when I was 11/12.' I smirked. 'It took me a while to get my head around though. So, which one are you?'

'Hikaru.' He snickered.

'Liar.' I snorted.

'Then why did you ask?'

'To see if I was correct, I knew you were Kauru I was correct.' I shrugged and placed my work gently on the table, I then left my bench and snatched a piece of sand paper from anothers bench and began to scrape my piece.

'Why didn't you hand with us during break? We asked nicely.'

'Hmm.' I shrugged, secretely I wanted to, something about these twins was so intriguing, even more so the one in front of me now.

'Well... Why not hang with us at lunch?' He asked. 'We must access any twins that come to our attention.'

'Go find some other twins then, they're probably much more interesting than me and my sister.'

He grumbled. 'Trust me, they're dickheads.'

'Oh. I sense a bad past.' I gulped.

'You read the website, I'm sure you know of which twins I speak of.'

'Not their names but I do know to whom you're refering.' I whispered. 'And I'm sorry, I know the club meant a lot to you and your brother.'

'It meant alot to everyone here at Ouran, females all over would come to the music room all the time and expect wooing and brilliant entertainment and hosting. But when Haruhi' gender got out... Well, we haven't seen a female in there since.'

I sighed. 'Well haven't you tried getting a reboot thing or something.'

'The woman wouldn't try again, they don't trust us, barely even look at us anymore.'

Suddenly, a thought sprung up in my head.

Not to toot my own whistle a bit but back in england my sister and I were quite logical and smart, I guess you can blame that on to much Sherlock Holmes but we always had a plan and thought on our feet, we were excelent party hosts and... we were simply just good at what ever we put our mind to it.

'Would you like our help?' I suddenly asked. 'Payton and I can reboot the club, get you an even broader audience than before.'

'How could you do that?' He rolled his eyes, not even wanting false hope.

'Bring on the boys.'

[Payton's POV]

Graphics ended sooner than I hoped and Hikaru ended up walking out the class together as he shot smirks at me every five seconds.

'Stop!' I snapped and slapped my hand against his chest. 'You cheated!'

During the lesson the two of us, out of complete bordam, decided to have a little competition on all the countries we had visited and if we could speak the language.

I names 15 countries off the top of my head and counted to 20 in all the 5 different languages (English, French, Spanish, Italian and Dutch.)

He, the dickhead, named 14 countries but spoke 6 languages even though he looked one up on his phone when he thought I wasn't looking. Those were English, French, German, Italian, Japanese and Spanish but he had to look up Italian as he was ''rusty'' at it, lying bastard he barely knew it at all he even pronounced most of them wrong.

We walked out of the room, just in time as I saw him quickly take a leap at me, finger outstretched and aiming for my unprotected rib.

I squealed as I jumped out and bashed right into another body.

'Shinken ni?!(**Seriously?!**)' A voice snapped.

I gulped, looking up suddenly and felt my heart pound.

The young man in front of me was tall, much taller than I with mid-legnth silvery hair and contrasting brown eyes, he had large earings on his left ear lobe and a fixed frown across his face, he wore his uniform loosly and snarled at me.

'Anata wa, buraindo nandesuka! Anata no iku ka, jikai wa, watashi wa anata no o shiri de anata o pusshu surudarou doko mitekudasai!' (**What are you blind?! Watch where your going or next time I'll push you on your arse!'**) He snapped.

'What does that mean?' I whimpered, feeling slightly afraid of this intimidating individual.

'Watch. Where. Your. Going. Stupid!' He snarled.

I gasped, suddenly feeling angry, how dare he? How dare he call me names before he even knew my real name.

I took a step forward when suddenly an arm went across my chest and pulled me back.

'Leave it, Payton. This guys not worth it.'

Suddenly, the horrible boy snickered. 'Who's this stupid twin #1? Your girlfriend? Where's the other stupid twin?'

'She's not my girlfriend.' Hikaru growled. 'She's one of the new twins we have.'

The boy snorted. 'Well... I might just have to be extra nice then, won't I?'

He stepped forward and before I could react, plucked my hand from my side and held it to his lips, kissing it gently. 'Amour beauté coupable.(**French- Guilty beauty love.**'

I pulled away instantly. 'Laid troll. (**Ugly troll)'**

'Enough!' Hikaru snarled and suddenly pulled me behind him.

'Satou, on your way.' He snarled.

'You're no fun anymore.' The horrible boy snickered. 'I'll be seeing you, new twin #1.'

He turned away and began to leave but not before I shouted. 'My names Payton, prick!' before he got away.

Hikaru turned slowly and stared at me angrily.

'That is why the host club no longer exists... Or should I say that's half the reason why.'

'If that's one... Where's the other?' I gulped. 'Twins are usually never far apart.'

'Well done.' A familiar voice growled.

I turned and my eyes fell upon my beautiful twin, but she didn't look beautiful, her hair was messy and she was covered in leaves, it took all I had not to laugh as she looked royally pissed.

'What happened?' Hikaru hid behind me this time, pressing his face into my back laughing, I could feel the vibrations.

'She doesn't like him.' Kauru was also grinning. 'The other Satou twin. He called her the ugly twin #1 so she ran at him tried to push him, but it backfired because of his strength and she fell in a bush.'

Rachels face grew hard and she leaped at me suddenly when Hikaru and I fell to the floor in fits.

'YOU BITCH!' She screamed but inside I knew she was laughing.

Or at least I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

[Payton's POV]

I held Rachels hand as we skipped through the hallways after both deciding neither of us were going to get the upper hand in our little fight in the hallway.

The Hitachin twins were close behind us, catching up occasionly as we sped ahead.

'Where are you going?' They asked.

We turned to them in confusion. 'Class?'

'What?!' He gasped. 'It's Sciene! Why would you want to go there?!'

'We don't.' Rachel muttered. 'But we need to walk away with a grade from it so we need the lesson.'

'We fell asleep to often back in England and had to revise like crazy whenever we had a test, Rachel obviously passed everyone...'

'And Payton obviously fell asleep 30 minutes into revising everytime so was put in middle group while I managed to keep myself in top group.' Rachel laughed and we turned again and sped off.

'Well we're not going.' Hikaru grumbled.

'Why not?' I shouted back.

'The Surou twins are in that class.' Kauru grumbled. 'And also we said we'd meet Haruhi to see how she's doing, she hasn't been going to lessons as shes being stared and judged by the student body.'

Rachel and I paused and turned. 'Does everyone hate her just 'cause she's a girl?'

They nodded. 'They feel like they were lied to and some fell lin love with her so feel like lesbians and hate that.'

We nodded understandably.

I snickered. 'People thought Rachel was a lesbian once, she used to walk hand in hand with our friend Kylie and people would just presume she bats for the other team.'

Hikaru snickered with me while Kauru just stared at Rachel in confusion as she elbowed me hard in the stomach.

'But I wasn't. And neither are these dramatic girls.'

'You spoke in past tense.' Hikaru grinned. 'You weren't but are now?'

'No!' Rachel gasped.

Kauru smirked a little and stepped towards us brushing a bit of hair out of Rachels eyes. 'Don't worry, we won't judge you, Rachel.'

Rachel frowned anyway then suddenly the bell sounded over our heads.

'Balls.' I muttered. 'I don't like being late, people stare at you with that look ''You think you're better that me but you ain't.'' that look makes me want to hit them with my scones.'

'You hate scones.' Rachel mumbled.

'Exactly.'

Hikaru and Kauru frowned at the both of us but then, grinned almost creepily. 'So... Does that mean you now have a free period?'

'Periods are always free.' Rachel and I winked simultainously.

'You dirty females.' They muttered simultainously back.

Even still, the two of us nodded and followed the twins as they led us down that same corridor then up two flights of stairs, as we ascended the paintwork and flooring seemed to get dirtier and more scuffed up, I could only presume this wasn't a regularly visited part of the school, no need to pay the extra money for the refurbishing when no one will see it.

Well except our eyes.

The twins opened a large metal door and suddenly sunlight beamed in, Rachel and I instantly covered our eyes as we climbed the last few steps and out onto the concreate floor.

When we removed our hands the both of us took a breath of shock.

We were on the roof of the school and it was beautiful, the view was of the massive gardens of the school but on the roof was the most breathtaking part, large pots filled with different coloured flowers bordered the large space and on the floor were indian based rugs with little plush chairs on top of them.

Towards the middle was a small circular dish which contained ash and only a few sticks of burning wood on top.

'This is beautiful.' I gasped.

'It's the new meeting place for the host club.' Hikaru explained.

'If it ever comes back.' Kauru muttered. 'Which is highly doubtful.'

Rachel held her head down, to bad she hadn't been around when Hikaru and I were talking then they would know but for now I might just keep it from them as I'm to lazy to explain and it might be a nice surprise for the host club if they didn't know.

'Anata ga kita(**You came**.)' A voice suddenly whispered.

My head snapped around and instantly connected with a small, petite young girl. Her hair was short but styled and she wore the male uniform loosely on her body, the top three buttons undone and the blazer tied tightly around her thin waist.

'Ā. Anata wa hokanohito o motte kita. (**Oh. You brought others.**)' She whispered.

'I'm Payton.' I gulped.

'And I'm Rachel.'

'Haruhi.' The girl looked up at us. 'Nice to meet you.'

I liked how she instantly swaped to English just for our benefit, they said this girl was on scholarship, just how smart is this girl.

'It's even nicer to meet you.' Rachel stepped forward and took her hand kindly. 'I really hope we can be friends.'

'Is this a pity party or are you just desperate?' The girl suddenly asked causing Rachel to take a step back in shock.

I moved around my twin and booted her out the way with my butt before taking the girls hand myself and firmly shaking it. 'Desperation, charmed.'

The girl smirked. 'What's with the girls?'

She was obviously talking to the twins so I turned slowly and smiled as did Rachel who was now stood behind me, her arms slopped over my shoulders.

'They're very nice.' Kauru gulped.

'They've also agreed to help us. Help you. Make everyone in this school see how pathetic they are.' Hikaru blurted.

I internally groaned, I wanted it to be a surprise, however, I couldn't exactly complain 'cause I didn't tell him that.

'Did we?' Rachel asked.

'Well I did.' I grinned. 'I kind of spoke for both of us, if that's alright, twiny.'

'Don't call me twiny.' She giggled. 'You only do that when you want something and I have a feeling it'll be for more than helping some nice folk out of a misunderstanding.'

How does she k-

Oh wait. She's my twin, she's been with me 16 years.

'Well... I thought of a request earlier and I shall ask for it later.'

'I bet you will.' She mumbled and the both of turned to Haruhi.

'I know you don't know us.' We whispered. 'And you have no reason to trust us. But can we at least try to help you out of this situation... We might even be able to resolve it.'

'I doubt it.' Haruhi mumbled.

We turned to the twins who just stared at us hopelessly.

'At least give us one week, one week and you try every thing we offer but don't worry we don't do anything extreme on your part.' I gulped.

She looked at both of us seperatly with a hard face, she assessed both of us then her face loosened slightly. 'Fine whatever floats your boat.'

Rachel and I grinned before settling ourselves down onto chairs beside Haruhi and the twins and discussing our plan of action whilst occasionly making immature jokes.

When suddenly, the conversation went slightly awkward when Haruhi said one line and for some reason, that one line made me want to rip a hole in this school and throw out every student except the few nice ones.

'Has Tamiki been given permission to see me yet?'

[Unknowns POV]

'They are planning on helping the host club get back up and going in the school.' I mumbled. 'We cannot let this happen.'

I stared around the large room I sat in with my best friend, we sat alone and in the dark as I hugged my knees close and held my lucky necklace tightly between two fingers as I felt anger pulsing through my veins.

'They're two niave females, they won't do anything.' My other half snickered. 'But... You're correct, we must be catious, what do you suggest we do?'

'Break them apart.' I growled without a second thought. 'Pull one away from the other.'

My best friend stared at me, grinning happily, I knew he was thinking the same, the two of us thought alike, we thought exact actually.

'Any scenarios?'

He scooted a little closer to me and pulled out his favourite green notebook with matching green inked dragon pen, he clicked it then held it against the paper as he stared at me intently.

I grinned. 'I can think of a few.'

[Rachel's POV]

'I'm sorry about Haruhi.' Kauru muttered as he walked us down to last lesson, the four of us had ended up staying up there through 4th, 5th, 6th and second break in the end, discussing plans on how we were going to rebuild the host club.

'She's not usually that depressed, she's happy most of the time it's just that... Everything falling apart for her, she's so close to being kicked out of the school, the only thing keeping her here is Tamaki and the price of that is he is forbidden to see her. She doesn't even want to be here if she can't see him.' Hikaru explained.

'Well... I have a plan which will make everything ok!' I giggled. 'It'll be like dropping buttered toast on the floor, it will always land butterside up.'

'That is a metaphor I have no idea what it refers to.'

'It's foolproof basically.' Payton grinned. 'Rachel's like Sherlock Holmes, she'll just whip out her magnifying glass and be like bang there's your killer and everythings normal again.'

'You two are very confusing.' Kauru chuckled. 'But interesting simultainously.'

I nodded. 'We have that effect on people, anyway, what did you guys have?'

The boys shrugged. 'Mathmatiques but it'll be awkward since it was double maths and we weren't there for the first half but then again the teachers are used to it.'

'You're going to get kicked out.' We giggled.

'Says you!' They laughed. 'Missed 4 out of 7 lessons on your first day!'

'We're bad.' Payton shrugged.

I poked out my long pink tongue. 'We know.'

'We don't care.' Payton wrapped her arm over my shoulder as I grabbed my timetable from my bag and searched for the next lesson.

'Sūgaku.' I mumbled. 'That's Maths right?'

I turned to Payton and she just snarled at me. 'How would I know? I was revising from a Chinese dictionary last night. Why did we even bring it with us?'

The twins chuckled and nodded their heads. 'You seem to have a lot of the same lessons as us.'

'We're in your form.' I shrugged.

They nodded. 'Fair point.'

'Hey.' Payton grinned. 'Competition time. First one to maths gets a Mars bar on three. One-'

Payton and I instantly began sprinting leaving the two boys behind us speechless and ticked off.

'Also you have to buy the mars bar!' I called back.

'That's not fair, you're cheating!' The boys shouted behind us as we jumped up the stairs and to the second floor.

Once we reached the maths corridor Payton and I instantly stopped and winced. We had no idea which class we were in.

The twins instantly shot past us and down the corridor till the second to last classroom.

They laughed as soon as they entered and the two of us were quick to follow.

'You owe us a mars bar!' They sung.

'Excuse me,' We frowned. 'We agreed you were paying so you're buying yourself a mars bar.'

They suddenly snarled. 'That's not fair.'

'That's tough titties.' We poked our tongues out and then fell silent.

Too silent.

The four of us simultainously span around to see around 40 pairs of eyes on us, each one complete with a frowning face.

'I'm glad you were able to join us. Master Hitachin, Miss Power, Master Hitachin, Miss Power.'

Payton frowned and stepped forward. 'I'm sorry sir, I must ask... Is that a tongue twister?'

I snickered and watched as Payton began muttering under her breath.

'Just sit!' The teacher suddenly snapped.

As I focused on the teachers face I noticed how he was a strange, slightly chubby man, his height didn't help either, considering he had barely any and had really thick red curls with contrasting blue eyes.

Really short, chubby, ginger... This man I could just tell was single but just to be sure...

'Are you married sir?' I asked, unsurprised when Payton asked simultainously.

The teachers eyes turned to slits. 'No.'

We snorted. 'Figures.'

The teacher snarled. 'Just for that you two may not sit together and I will not be teaching the lesson in english, it'll be japanese since that's where we are.'

'Come on sir.' I whined. 'We were only joking.'

The register says you've only been to three of your seven lessons, you aren't dressed in uniform and you blately insulted a teacher.' He snapped. 'I am final.'

Payton and I frowned but allowed to be parted (for now.)

'Who wouldn't mind sitting next to won of these beautiful, revealing girls?'

'Blatently calling us sluts. sir?' Payton mumbled. 'Aye sir, I must say I cannot deny accusations of being easy but sluts! Never!'

The both of us held our hands to our chests and gasped sarcastically before frowning and leaning against each other.

When suddenly, surprising both of us a hand shot into the air.

'I vollonteer!'

The Hitachin twins instantly growled and pulled us closer to them as one of the Surou twins stood to his feet and grinned evilly.

'I'll sit next to one of them.' He smirked.

[Another Unknowns POV] [A/N not the same unknown from earlier. Another one :O]

'Anata ga kite, anata ga okonatte, anata to issho ni subete no mono o totta.' (**You came, you left and took a part of me with you**.)

I watched them leave, I watched them with hatred in my eyes.

They were so lucky, I didn't want to stay behind, why did they leave me?

Don't get too comortable where your going sisters.

The big bad wolf is coming.

Or in this case Mum.


	7. Chapter 7

[Payton's POV]

'I'll sit next to one of them!' Ugly troll #1 smirked horribly.

Hikarus arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. 'I will, sir.'

'Master Hitchin you do not have a space next to you, while Master Surou does. One of them can sit next to him.'

'I have a space sir!' Kauru growled, holding very tightly to Rachel.

'Yes one. So whichever Miss Power doesn't sit next to Master Surou may sit next to you.'

'Miss Powers' confused.' I growled and pulled away from Hikaru slightly, he held tighter for a second but when he realised I was pulling away he let go.

'So is Miss Power's.' Rachel grumbled.

'One of you sit next to the boy with his hand up.' The teacher suddenly turned to the two of us and said slowly. 'I'm speaking English am I not? Or are the two of you french now?'

'We speak it.' We giggled. 'Fluently too.'

'JUST MOVE! I WISH TO CONTINUE MY LESSON!' He suddenly burst.

I turned to Rachel and giggled. 'I don't think he likes us.'

She smirked. 'It's all your fault, I'm actually staying here for over a month so I have to have the teachers like me.'

I smiled happily. 'If thats the case, you sit next to Kauru since you'll be here longer than I will, I'll sit next to the ugly troll.'

'I can hear you.' The annoying half of a twin pair grumbled.

'Oh sorry. I'LL GO SIT NEXT TO THE UGLY TROLL #1!' I shouted and turned back to the class, I was pleased when actually a couple were smiling at me.

Smiling with me or smiling at me?

God I don't know.

I walked up the strange steps till I reached the row that the stupid ugly twin sat on and pushing my way through till I reached the empty seat, Rachel and the twins were behind me but continued up more steps till they reached the top row which was actaully racant.

Lucky bastards.

Hang on! There's a space beside Rachel and-

'Ok. Now our new students have settled I shall be-'

'SIR!' I threw my hand in the air (Like I just don't care) 'Can I move next to Rachel, please?!'

The teacher glared at me. 'No! Sit down, shut up and pay attention.'

I humphed and settled back into my chair as I pulled a pen out my bag and kicked my feet up on the chair in front of mine, even though someone was sat there.

They turned to me and frowned, I rolled my eyes and put my feet back down instantly.

What was the point in that?

'Kyō no kurasu wa, watashitachiha, renritsu hōteishiki ni shōten o ate sa remasu.'

'What does that mean?' I mumbled.

'Today, class, we will be focusing on Simultaneous equations.' Ugly troll muttered.

I turned to him glaring. 'Really?'

'Yes. Look at the board for your proof.' He rolled his eyes.

I looked to the board and sure enough he was right, I recognised silmutainous equations, I learnt a lot about them back at my old school with Rachel.

'Screw this.' I muttered and reached down my top to find the headphones I stuffed down my bra during graphics, I simultainously grabbed my phone from my bag and placed the head phones in my ear, covering the wire well with my hair as I pressed play on the first song on my play list.

The verse played as sir pointed at different points on the board but I just focused on the song.

'You get high, love a bunch of girls, and then cry. On top of the world. I hope you, have the time of your life. I hope I, don't loose it tonight,' I sung quietly to myself when sir began handing a sheet out to the class, ugly troll handed me one smirking

I frowned. 'Rat me out and I'll rip your testacles off and wear them as earings.'

He grimanced while I just smiled pleasantly at him.

A few minutes later I was quickly working my way through the long sheet with over 40 questions, I was actually quite happy, maths was the only lesson I thought I was good at it.

It made me sad how different Rachel and I really are.

She's so smart, she could be anything she wanted to.

But back in England my own choice of work was Tesco's.

Maths was the only lesson I actually enjoyed too, call me stupid.

Suddenly, my shoulder was tapped as I turned I almost screamed at the closeness of ugly troll #1.

'Watashi wa yuiitsu no anata to mō ichi-ban tomarudarou to, watashi no kokoro o watari, watashi wa shinu koto o negatte imasu. (**Cross my heart and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night.)'**

I frowned. 'What?'

He smirked. 'Nothing but you do know I can hear it and so can sir. Turn around.'

I slowly turned around, gulping and sure enough, sir was staring at me with pure anger on his face as he tapped his foot angrily with his arms crossed.

'You can hit me if you want sir, just be happy I'm doing the work.'

He glared. 'Take them out. I want to see you after class, you and Rachel.'

From the back, Rachel snarled. 'What the hell have I done?!'

'WHAT HAVEN'T YOU DONE?!' He snapped. 'I will definatly be calling your parents tonight.'

My face went white and so did Rachels I could just tell.

'Sir, If I do the rest of this sheet as well as an extra... 3 can you just see us after class but call our gaurdian. Our mother is... Well... That's personal.' I whimpered for dramatic effect as I looked to my feet.

I really didn't want him to call our mother.

She'd throw us on the streets if she knew what we'd been doing on our first day.

Sir looked at me for a moment before sighing, did he believe my ''That's personal'' line?

'4 sheets and I won't bother calling at all. 4 each.'

'Done!' I cried before Rachel could answer for us. She'd probably say no because even though she was really good at maths she didn't believe it.

He nodded and went down to his desk at the bottum again and flicking through a folder of his.

Suddenly, chuckling sounded behind me. 'That was a bad idea, he's in the super hard folder, not even einstein could answer those.'

'I'm sure einstein could considering he was a genius and this is a high school.' I rolled my eyes at the stupid fool.

The ugly troll smiled at me. 'We haven't truly been introduced yet...'

'Oh really? I didn't care enough to realise.' I muttered sarcastically.

'My name's Tomeo. Your sister earlier met my brother Takeo.' He smiled kindly.

'Oh so you're the annoying one who spoke to me earlier.' I frowned. 'You annoy me!'

He laughed. 'Thank you. I try my best.'

'As do I... Now... Stop talking to me.' I turned back to my sheet and quicklly sprawled the final 5 questions answers down then snatched the next 4 sheets from sir as he handed them to me.

30 minutes later I had the four sheets completed, I'll be honest they really were difficult and I asked for help once or twice just for a point in the right direction, I knew Rachel was down as well as her hand went up exactly the same time as mine.

Sir stared at us with wide eyes as we flapped our sheets around in our hands.

'Thank you girls, I expected you'd be here after school to do them...' He gulped.

'Sorry sir.' I muttered. 'We'll stay if you want us to.'

He shook his head. 'No I'll just talk to you for a few minutes then you can leave but I want you here at the right time tommorow. Same with your other classes too.'

'Yes sir.' Rachel and I muttered just as the bell sounded over our heads.

'Min'na sayōnara. Sutekina yoru o. (**Goodbye everyone. Have a nice night.**)

I stood to my feet and slowly placed my sheets in my little pink folder I brought with me today and walked out and up the stairs to Rachel who was still packing, she looked at me sadly.

'How was it?'

I shrugged. 'I got on with the work, you?'

'Kauru fell off his chair.' She turned to the red cheeked boy and smiled.

Hikaru laughed. 'Silly Kauru, you should stop staring at me so much.'

'It wasn't you I was staring at.' Kauru muttered, but I still caught it and I knew the other two did as well.

'Anyway, come on homeroom.' Hikaru smiled. 'We'll wait for you outside.'

'You do that.' Rachel and I smirked as we skipped down the steps and to sir's desk.

'Hello sir.' We smiled weakly as HIkaru and Kauru ran out the door.

'You girls have had a very rough start at this school and I'm hoping this is just a one off, tomorrow I hope to see you here bright and early wearing the proper uniform and turning up to _all_ of my lesson.'

The two of us grabbed hands and nodded slowly. 'We're sorry sir, It's just been hard moving here and all.'

'Alright then, I'll give you both a fresh start tomorrow, I'll ask the other teachers as well but tomorrow I want perfection.'

We nodded. 'Thank you sir.'

He nodded back. 'Oyasumi. (**Goodnight**)'

We nodded a final time before sprinting out the door.

The boys were there waiting and smiled kindly at us. 'We're sorry girls but we have to see Haruhi now to check up on her but we'll see you tomorrow.'

We nodded. 'Thanks, guys. It was nice to meet you.'

The two of us turned and started our way slowly out the school, the bell for the end of the day sounded and we picked up the pace a little and ran out across the beautiful luscious green fields till we reached where we were dropped off.

We stood there for a few minutes during which both of us pulled out our phones and switched them on then searched our recent messages.

Rachel had a Blackberry which she didn't particularly like whilst I had a HTC.

'Anything good?' I asked as I searched through the usual junk from my phone company and goodbye messages from people I hardly knew back in England.

'Yes.' She mumbled. 'I got a text from Benjamin.'

'Benjamin?' I asked. 'Already? I didn't expect him to start texting till a few days after he got here.'

'Says that we shouldn't get to comfortable.' She gulped. 'These are his exact words ''Hello idiot little sister 1&2, How's Jap- No. I'm not even going to pretend I care even over text. I just wanted to say don't get comfortable, we'll be there soon and we'll be ready to fuys.'

'Fuys?' I snickered. 'He seriously says fuys.'

She frowned. 'What does fuys mean?'

'F up your sugar, though I'm tender enough to replace the devil words.'

'Devil words?' She laughed. 'I remember when you swore like a sailor.'

'That was a long time ago…' I began. 'In a land very far away.'

'England… Two years ago.'

'Whatever.' I grumbled then spotted a text myself from Benjamin as well.

'Idiot sister number 1&2 Message number 2… Also, don't even think about saving up cash to leave the house, mothers just been on the phone with the bank, they're converting all your money into her bank account and shutting yours down. Bye.' I read aloud but screamed at the end.

'THAT'S MY WELL EARNED MONEY!' I screamed.

'SHE HAS NO RIGHT!' Rachel screamed after me. 'IT'S NOT RIGHTFULLY HERS IN ANY WAY! IF SHE GAVE IT TO US SURE BUT YOU EARNT IT!'

'I'm going to kill her.' I snarled. 'I'll shoot her, or maybe push her in front of a train.'

The two of us didn't even consider that Benjamin might be lying, he wouldn't lie about something as cruel to us as that, and it would be just like mother to close our account down.

'What do you suppose we do?'

'I think it's time we had a conversation with Mai. Then a conversation with Dad.'

Rachel paled. 'Dad. Why dad? We can leave dad out can't we?'

'No Rachel.' I snarled. 'It's gotten too far now with Mother, we grew up in fear of her, Benjamin and Chloe but no more. I'm sick of them looking down on us just because we're now the youngest.'

'We can't blame mother though she did loose-'

'It's been 12 years. I'm not letting her off anymore. Thomas died 12 years ago at the age of minus 6 months, he hadn't even been born. Mother has no idea what he would've looked like, what he would've been like. I'm sick of her treating us like crud just because we're the youngest but shouldn't be.'

Rachel gulped. 'But Dad? Should we really?'

'Yes. Look there's the car now.' I pointed across the pick up at the young chauffeur waving at us and we quickly stomped towards him.

'Hello ladies, how was your first day?'

'Good.' We replied robotically. 'Thank you.'

We jumped into the car and angrily plugged our seatbelts in as the driver slowly got in himself and took off down the road.

'Payton…' Rachel muttered. 'What do you think Dad will say?'

'I think he'll say what he always does.' I whispered. 'Hello, my little princesses, my you have grown since I last saw you, how old are you two now? What about boys? No boys? Good. 'Cause if there were I'd ring their necks then pull them apart before throwing them at your mother.'

Rachel and I giggled as we remembered the many times are father truly has said something exactly like that.

'Do you know?' Rachel smiled after a few moments. 'I was thinking about that conversation we had with Chloe a few days before we came… What she was going to call her baby? Kirai?'

I nodded.

'Kirai means Hate in Japanese.'

'That's because Chloe's a psycho cow who should have her child taken away the moment it's born.' I muttered. 'And I know you agree with me.'

Rachel nodded. 'So… Today was funny.'

'It was.' I muttered. 'I hope it's not like that every day.'

'It won't be. Soon we'll be coming in everyday with several bruises on our arms.'

I winced. 'God. I hate our family.'

'Tell me about it.'


	8. Chapter 8

[Payton's POV]

Rachel and I arrived home soon after that and didn't waste a moment and began searching for Mai around the house.

'Girls?' Her femiliar feminine voice asked, slight worry behind it. 'Is everything alright?'

'No.' We whimpered. 'Our mother has stolen our mother.'

'Shes transfered all the money I earnt from my previous job to her account and closed mine down.' I teared up, overwhelmed with such anger.

Mai just stared at us. 'What do you think I could do? I'm a kidsitter not a parental figure to you two.'

'But... Can't you tell us what we can do?!' Rachel teared up.

'I've known you a day. I've known your family a month. You two are 16 nearly 17, you can work it out.' She muttered and turned away, walking back across the hallway to the kitchen.

'What a big help that was...' I muttered sarcastically.

'I guess all we can count on is dad now.' Rachel sighed.

'Wait...' I gasped. 'Think about it... What could dad do? Mother isn't breaking the law, we are still technically children in the governments mind so...'

'You're right.' She growled. 'What did you suggest?'

I frowned thinking of all options which were possible.

I can always get another job but keep the money hidden somewhere then just have to suck up the fact that mother stole over £3000 from me.

Or perhaps.

'We could get an account in dads name... As in ask him.' Rachel and I muttered in sync. 'Then mum wouldn't be able to do transfers without our or dads permission, at least for the next year and a bit.'

We nodded. 'That could work.'

'Let's not ask yet though.' Rachel gulped. 'Neither of us have a job so no money would be going into it.'

I nodded. 'Lets just focus on school for a week or so, then I'll start hunting for something, if I get a good well paid job I'll stop school but if its like short hours and crap pay I'll keep attending.'

She nodded. 'That's a plan.'

'That's done then. Let's try not to stab that woman through her heart when we see her.'

Rachel reached into her pocket and snarled. 'Speaking of which I got a text from her.'

'Why does she always text you?' I mumbled.

'I'm the good twin.' Rachel giggled.

'Good my arse.' I snorted.

Rachel held her phone towards me and flicked to the recent text from our mother and just like I'd expected it was a list of things that must be done on her arrival.

''**Rachel and Payton. Once I touch down in Japan there are a few questions I will asking you, such as; How do you count to ten in Japanese? Tell me how the weather is in Japenese? What are your predicted grades? (they better be B or over) I also expect for my bed to be maid and ironed with extra pillows near the tail end as well as being well stocked in Humous. Mother.''**

'Heartless cow.' I muttered. 'No ''How was your first day?'' or ''We miss you'' or even a kiss on the end.'

'Calm down, Payton.' Rachel growled, angry herself. 'Like you would've expected different, if she did say ''how was your first day'' I'd probably get worried...'

I smiled slightly. 'Your right... So... Now that we're pissed what should we do?'

'Go to town.' Rachel sighed. 'And hope to god they sell humous.'

I nodded. 'We can perhaps get something to make the uniform a bit bearable tommorow as well.'

'What like?'

'A biker jacket.' I snickered. 'Big black boots.'

Rachel shook her head. 'How about we just go play some football in the park? Just buy a nice ball and have a kick about.'

'Perfect!' I sang. 'I'm changing into my lucky shirt.'

'As am I.' Rachel snickered and the two of us sprinted into our room and rumanged through our suitcases till we both grabbed our favourite football shirts.

'Liverpool for the win!' Rachel laughed.

I snorted. 'In your dreams, Portsmouth are so much better.'

'Portsmouth went bankrupt.'

'Liverpools always been shit.' I snapped back.

'LIVERPOOL HAS STEVEN GERARD.'

'Exactly.' I laughed and readied myself for impact as Rachel lunged at me and tackled me to the floor.

'YOU HORRIBLE TWIN!' She laughed.

'Says the one killing me with her massive bum!'

'HARSH!'

[Unknown's POV]

'Have you got a plan together now, brother?'

I nodded my head slowly. 'I'll make her fall in love with me, she seems like the more vulnerable twin. I'll make her love me, one way or another and then I'll break her to tiny pieces and no one will ever save her, maybe then they will learn their lessons.'

'Brilliant, brother. I presume you know which one you will seduce.'

'Aye.' I smirked. 'You'll know which one when you see them together. Then apart.'

'So how will you start?'

'It will be a slow going thing just to make the heartbreak that much worse.' I grinned. 'It'll all start with giving her a pencil in maths.'

[Rachel's POV]

'That's a foul!' Payton screamed. 'OFFSIDE!'

'How am I offside when there's two of us?' I laughed whilst pelting our new football down the large field we played on.

Payton and I loved football, when we were younger we prefered watching it on TV together then for a while we played for seperate football teams for girls, then we just played it at school. Then when year 10 came along we tended to just revise. (meaning I just tended to, not Payton)

'CHEATER!' She snarled.

'SORE LOSER!' I laughed back as I kicked the ball through the little goal I had set up.

She mumbled as she walked over to the other goal posts and picked up the many bags as we had decided just before I scored the next goal would win before we headed home.

'I'm tired,' I laughed. 'I forgot how exhauting shopping can be.'

'You mean how exhausting looking for humous is, we hardly bought anything compared to how many shops we went in looking for humous.'

'Stupid humous.' We snickered as I dialed a cab on my mobile.

'Haisutorīto. Arigatō. Miss Powers. (**The High street. Thank you**.)' I said robotically when a voice answered.

'Nioi shiri.' Payton suddenly snickered.

'What does that mean?' I sighed. 'You've been researching I see.'

'Jinjā.'

'I can just guess what that means. You called me ginger in Japanese didn't you?'

Payton giggled whilst nodding 'And before that I called you smelly bum.'

'You know, I seem to always feel your twin love for me.'

'Girl, I do love you. But if I start being nice to you, you should be scared and expect the worst.'

'What like attempted twincest?' I snickered whilst Payton just nodded, a creepy rape face masking her usual grin.

'Ok...' I gulped. 'On that note, you're getting your own taxi.'

'What? And losing the remaining money I have left?' She snorted. 'I think not, sister.'

'I think you have no choice, sister.'

'I shall glue my self to you... sister.'

'I shall peel you off because glue isn't that strong, sister.' I laughed.

'I'll use super glue and hold on for dear life, sister.'

'Why do we keep saying sister, sister?' I snickered.

'I have no idea, sister.'

'Let's stop then.'

'Yes.' She breathed a sigh of relief.

'There's the taxi now.' I snickered. 'Great timing.'

'Isn't it just?'

I turned to my twin and frowned whilst struggling not to laugh. 'What's with the convertion to posh?'

'Jinjā o shimeru. (**Shut up, Ginger.**)'

'You've got the same hair colour as me!' I laughed.

We clambered into the taxi and gave the address and just sat patiently, staring idolly out the window.

'What do you plan on doing tonight?' Payton suddenly asked.

'Revising Japanese before mother comes, then preparing my bag and clothes for tommorow. You?' I smirked knowing her answer already.

'Reading those new mangas I bought, while I still have my account in my name I'm spending as much money as I can before it's gone and I make another account.'

'Speaking of which we'll call dad when we get home.' I smiled. 'I want an account too to put some savings in.'

'Why don't we just share again?' Payton asked. 'What's mine is yours twinny?'

'Yeah but you'll have earnt the money, you would've done the work.'

'And you would've had to listen to me complaining about it. We both minus somehow.' She giggled. 'I want you to share the account with me. When you get your own job of course you can have your own but while you don't just share mine with me.'

I sighed, defeated. I couldn't say no to my twin.

'I might call Kauru later.' I mumbled.

'Why?' Payton immediatly asked.

'Because he's nice. I want to be friends with him.'

Payton was silent.

'Do you have a problem with wanting to be friends with him and Hikaru?'

No answer.

'Payton-'

'I'm thinking about quiting a little earlier than a month.' She suddenly said. 'Maybe next week, I don't care about school, I'll go for the tests but not the lessons 'cause I don't care. I just want to work.'

'But Payton you didn't answer my question, do you-'

'I'm also thinking about getting a cheap flat, away from mother and our stupid siblings, away from everything and just live of the fatta the land.' She interupted again.

'That's great, Payton but-'

'Oh look! We're home!' She gasped and sprinted out the car even though it was still moving and into the house.

The taxi driver gave me a look in his mirror and I just sighed, pulling the money out of my purse.

'She's not usually like this.' I lied. 'Which makes me all the more worried.'

'Watashi wa eigo o, ai o hanasanai. (**I don't speak English, love**.)' The taxi driver smiled.

'Sōrī. (**Sorry**)' I mumbled. 'Arigatō. (**Thank you.**)'

I stepped out the car and slowly walked towards the house carrying my bags and the bags Payton forgot when she sprinted off.

I'll interogate or later. I know whatever happens will probably end in us sleeping in seperate beds tonight.

**[A/N Not even going to bother saying Unknown for this one, It's Benjamin if you didn't know.]**

[Benjamin's POV]

'Mother. What of Rachel and Payton?' I asked as Mother stomped around the house, her strange trousers which looked like they were inside out high up her waist.

'They can do as they like the brats.' She snarled. 'They've been there a day. A day.'

'They had their first day today.' I mumbled. 'What did Mai say?'

'They went in dressed as skanks.' Mother snarled. 'They missed most of their lessons and were extrememly rude to a maths teacher.'

'Who told you mum? The school would've called that woman you made look after them wouldn't they.' Chloe smiled happily.

Chloe was the only one who called Mother, mum and that was because she was the favourite child and mum spoilt rotten, unlike me the eldest, the first born. I get nothing, not even special treatment cause I'm her only little boy.

Well... I'm not.

Thomas is her little boy.

I'm the other boy.

'I have no idea who called, it wasn't Mai and it certainly wasn't a teacher. It was perhaps a classmate of them.'

'Not even going to consider that classmate was lying?' I mumbled.

'Well it sounds like the thing those little sluts would do. Jeez, I'm surprised the idiots aren't knocked up yet.'

'Hey!' Chloe gasped.

'Oh not you, darling!' Mother cooed and swooned to her daughter, resting her hands gently on Chloes bulging belly. 'You're legal.'

'Rachel and Payton are legal.' I grumbled. 'They're nearly 17.'

'They weren't when they did it for the first time, you stupid boy. Honestly, I don't believe that you're straight A student one bit.'

'I am straight A mother.' I growled. 'I'm done with school now so I can't be anything less.'

'Or more.' She mumbled.

Still not good enough? I see.

'You just said you didn't believe I was straight A.' I suddenly snarled, regretting it instantly as mother came over and knowing my punishment didn't even try to stop her as her hand lifted and sliced through the air and against my bare cheek hard.

'Don't snarl at me, incolent boy.'

Out of the corner of my eye, Chloe was smirking at me but I didn't blame her.

I smiled on the few occasions Mother struck Chloe.

The both of us laughed when Mother would strike the twins.

'Have you packed?' Mother turned around instantly and faced Chloe. 'For you and junior.'

'His names not Junior, Mum.' Chloe rolled his eyes.

'If you think I'm going to allow you to call him Hate you have another thing coming. I want that child to have an English name, not Japanese as the child is not Japanese.' Mother pointed her bony fingers at Chloes large stomach then snickered. 'Something simple like Brian, or Jim... Or Thomas.'

Chloe and I instantly paled but just laughed Mothers suggestions away with laughter.

Gosh, as much as I hated my sisters I envied them, envied that they got to leave early to go to school. I don't intend because I'm 19 and schools finished for me. Chloe should be attending but she's pregnant so mother pulled her out.

Lucky girl.

'Chloe,' I turned to my sister. 'Have you spoke to Nathaniel lately?'

Mothers head snapped to me and she glared hard. 'Who's Nathaniel? I don't know a Nathaniel? Hush, stupid boy.'

Chloe whimpered at the repetative use of his names. 'No I have not. He does not want anything to do with me or Kirai.'

'That's not the child's name!' Mother screamed whilst Chloe tried to keep her poker face.

'He's missing out though, isn't he?' Chloe whimpered. 'He looses me and his first born, his first chance at a family.'

'He's nearly 18. I don't think he wanted a family.' I whispered and again, instantly regretted what I'd done and was rewarded with another hard slap, sending me spiralling to the floor this time.

'SHUT UP!' Mother screamed.

'I apoligise.' I whispered.

'What about you, Benjamin?' Chloe asked. 'What are you to do when we arrive in Japan?'

I gave a quick glance to mother than back to Chloe giving her that look, the not-with-mother-here look.

She nodded, understanding instantly whilst I thought... What _was_ I going to go when we arrive in Japan?

Probably call my secret fiance Marie and tell her I love her.

Mother didn't approve of our relationship and would certainly never approve of a marriage which is why it's a secret until I get my job, save my money and come back to England to marry the woman I love.

If you asked anyone about what they thought of me they'd say I'm a heartless beast but if I had to say what I think of myself, I'd say I'm a robot, I robot with only one purpose... For now.

If you asked what they thought of my sister they'd say she was a bitch and for the most part they'd be correct.

But now that I think about it, if you asked what they thought of my twin sisters, Rachel and Payton, they wouldn't be able to answer unless they were close friends with them as my sisters don't tend to let anyone into their hearts, showing their true selves to people.

And I can't help but feel responsible for that.


	9. Chapter 9

[Payton's POV]

'Payton... What's bothering you?' Rachel sighed, pressing her head in my lap as we settled down that night; we wore our matching pyjamas and sat stiffly on our lovely carpet.

'Nothing, ginger.' I smiled weakly. 'Is something bothering you?'

Rachel growled. 'Don't you even try pulling anything over your own twin!'

I gulped. 'Rachel, I'm fine really.'

'No you're not!' She growled and shot up instantly, wrapping her small arms around my body and pushed me down onto the bed hard. 'When did you start keeping stuff from me?'

I gulped, did I really want to tell Rachel? As much as I loved my twin there was just one thing I wanted to keep from her, to save her some feelings, the feeling of obligation.

I don't want to befriend the Hitachin twins like she does, I know she does, she wants to sad bad it makes me feel guilty, like I'm the one holding her back from that.

And I am.

'It's just that time of the month.' I sighed. 'Plus everything else... I'm just in a bad mood.'

She sighed too. 'Well... It's alright, Payton. You have me, I have you, and we don't need anyone else.'

Oh thanks, Rach. Just build up the guilt why don't you? That'll totally make me feel better.

'It doesn't matter, Rachel.' I smiled weakly. 'I'm going to bed, ok?'

Rachel whimpered and stood to her feet, walking to her own bed and laying on top of it.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only light drifting in was the sunset streaming through our open curtains.

Then Rachel gulped. 'How long till Mother arrives?'

'Two days.' I whispered. 'We pick her up on Saturday from the airport with Mai.'

'Is it Friday tomorrow then?' Rachel gulped.

I nodded slowly. 'Last day of the school week, thank god, I hate it already.'

'Why do you hate it?' She whispered, hesitantly, like she knew I wasn't going to want to answer, my clever twin. 'We have friends, good lessons and a pass time, we can help the host club.'

'I don't know.' I whispered. 'I just don't feel good about everything. Perhaps I'm just coming down with a flu virus or something, you know me, and I never can handle a change of setting.'

'You can't handle a change of anything.' Rachel whispered but I don't think she intended for me to hear that.

'Come on,' I whispered. 'Let's go to sleep, it's a bad day tomorrow, lots of getting up and getting dressed and going to school.'

'Thanks for the reminder.' Rachel mumbled and laid her head back to sleep.

That night, it was difficult to sleep, I could feel my insides churning and my heart throbbing, all I wanted to do was crawl into the same bed as my twin, but I knew I couldn't, I knew Rachel was annoyed at me, annoyed that I wouldn't give a straight answer about what is wrong with me.

Honestly, I don't want to be friends with anyone.

Except my twin.

I don't want people to try and split us up again.

I don't want to lose the only person I love.

'Hey,' Rachel suddenly spoke up. 'I have an idea.'

I slowly sat up and stared at my twin who was now also sat up and staring at me, but her eyes were distant as she still worked out her ''idea.''

'Please indulge me.' I smirked.

'Why don't we invite Ashleigh over?'

'We've been here a day, Rach. You're already thinking about sleep overs.' I laughed.

'Well... It would be nice. I could call her in the morning and be like, hey, we're going to school, want to come over?'

I shook my head disapprovingly at my twin whilst still laughing. 'It would be nice to see Ashleigh, ever since she moved to China.'

'Yes. I don't care anymore, I'm inviting her over.'

'Don't ask till after mother arrives though.' I gulped. 'Just let mother settle first before we start pissing her off.'

'We don't need to do anything to piss her off.' Rachel giggled and suddenly scrambled out of her bed and onto mine, she grabbed my hands in hers and we began swaying our hands, for absolutely no reason.

'What time is it?' I gulped.

'Late.' Rachel snickered.

'Then should be get some sleep, talk about Ashleigh's arrival tomorrow or a later date.' I mumbled. 'We need to be well rested to have good ideas about how to get the host club up and running again.'

'You're right.' Rachel smirked and we laid down on my bed, our hands wrapped firmly around each other, it felt right to do this, like when my twin was with me I was complete then when she's gone I feel like half of me has gone with her.

'I love you, Rach.' I whispered.

Rachel suddenly chuckled. 'I swear to god if you try and touch me I will rip your hands off.'

I smirked but didn't speak again and just enjoyed my twin next to me, even though we do this often today feels different, it's probably because I always take it for granted but honestly without my twin I have no idea what I'd do.

***The next morning***

'Wakey, wakey sleepy bones!' Rachel's high pitch scream woke me up that very moment and I tumbled to the floor in shock. 'Hurry up and change or we're going to be late.'

'Wait, did you get up late as well then?' I asked.

'No.' She grinned. 'I got up an hour ago, I just thought it would be funny to see you running around like a fool trying to dress quickly.'

'That's mean.' I pouted but couldn't help but giggle inside. 'Still, I'm not going fast, click on the stereo sister! There's music that needs playing.'

'Really?' She laughed. 'Your music taste is horrible.'

'Northern soul!' I sung, jumping from the bed, a sudden burst of energy. 'Keep the faith!'

Rachel sighed and turned around to click on the small stereo which we brought with us, it was small and brilliant.

Suddenly, a song I didn't expect blurted out and I almost cried. 'Who changed my cd?!' I screamed.

'Who do you think?' Rachel giggled as she started raving to the album I now knew was a mutual love of ours, you me at six.'

I chuckled gently before walking towards the bathroom to wash, Rachel the cow had already dressed in the hour she's been awake.

'What time is it?' I called as I stepped into the bathroom.

'You have 15 minutes.' Rachel just laughed back.

'Bumdiolios.' I grumbled and Rachel stood at the door frame of the bathroom as I grabbed my tooth brush whilst raking my hairbrush through my hair.

'The uniforms horrible.' Rachel mumbled. 'Even with the personal touches.'

It was then that I looked at her properly and honestly almost choked at how stupid she looked.

She looked like a fire, yellow dress, white skin, orange hair and a blood red biker jacket, the dress even with the strange band thing we bought was poufy and she kept straightening it down, the collar looked tight and with the old fashioned collar made her boobs more prominent in the ridiculous dress.

'You look stupid.' I snickered.

'I'd like to see you try to rock this outfit, Miss no-fashion-sense.' Rachel poked her tongue out as I squirted toothpaste onto my brush and placed the hairbrush down onto the sink.

For the next five minutes I did personal bits and bobs in the bathroom till I smelt and looked pretty with my natural make-up making myself look exactly like Rachel except while she wore faerie green eye shadow I wore ocean blue.

I ran into the bedroom and grabbed my school dress, instantly throwing it over my head and almost felt disgusted instantly.

'I'm bright.' I whimpered at the yellow which didn't match my skin tone what-so-ever. 'I want to dye it.'

'Me too.' Rachel laughed. 'Anyway, hurry up, Mai wants to speak to us.'

'How do you know? Are you physic now?!'

'No.' Rachel laughed. 'She called us when you were singing on the toilet.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah oh.'

After a few more minutes of fiddling with my dress it looked exactly the same.

Stupid.

'I hate what this.' I mumbled, grabbing my new black biker jacket with ''Live like your dying'' wrote across the back.

'I hate that jacket.' Rachel mumbled. 'Live like you're dying, do you have to walk around clutching your stomach like you've been shot, or coughing because you're having a stroke or something.'

I replied by giving her ''the look'', you know the look, it's the look you receive when you're overreacting about something and your friend is secretly saying ''shut up'' or you just said ''that's what she said'' to an inappropriate sounding sentence or you simply just had a tantrum because that annoying boy in your class shouted ''bogeys'' really loud and you joined in (and won).

'Don't you give me that look.' Rachel growled but she was smiling.

'Fine, fine.' I rolled my eyes and grabbed my school bag, and Rachel's before handing it to her and making our way down the stairs.

Once we reached the bottom we saw Mai glaring at us as she stood against the kitchen doorframe.

'Well at least you're wearing the uniform.' She mumbled. 'I'm, sure you both know of your mothers arrival this Saturday.'

We nodded.

'Well there's been a bit of a problem, someone, not a teacher or me, has somehow phoned your mother and explained everything that the two of you did yesterday and... Long story short, she is very angry at the both of you.'

Rachel winced and I grabbed her hand to support us both.

'She has delayed their flight as she has a ''plan'' that the two of you won't last a week in that school without her being there so she won't be arriving till a week on Saturday now.'

Rachel grinned whilst I gulped, I was hoping to be out of school by then, which would make her ''plan'' become an achievement.

'But your siblings will still be arriving, your house shall be ready by tonight so the four of you will be staying there with me and the maids until your mother arrives and I shall return here to look after the next children I need to.'

Like Nanny McPhee.

'Understood.' The two of us spoke and Mai smiled, reaching behind her back and presented to boxes, each one filled with our delicious lunch.

'What about breakfast?' I whined.

'It's your fault for getting up late.' Mai smirked.

'But its Rachel's fault, shes my alarm and she didn't wake me.'

'Tough!' She laughed. 'Now go or you'll be late.'

Rachel and I grinned as we ran out the door to the waiting car and jumped in, strapping in quickly 'cause you know, safety first, then the driver -who I think was called Ryuu but you know for all I know his name could be something much longer and tongue tying- took off down the road as fast as he possibly could.

We arrived at the school only a few minutes later and the driver kicked us out the car.

'Excuse me?' Rachel asked just as I was about to sprint towards the entrance before we were seen in these hideous outfits.

The driver turned to Rachel and smiled kindly before she was smart enough to ask him what his name was.

'Ryuu.' He grinned.

Ahh! At least I was right.

That's always good.

Rachel nodded politely one last time before walking round the car and looping her arm through mine.

'Let's actually try today. What do we have first?'

'Japanese.' I mumbled. 'Then double maths, again, followed by Drama, History then double French.'

'At least you have our timetable remembered already my special PA.'

'Sod off. You can remember your own table next time.' I snickered.

'No need!' She laughed. 'I'll just follow you.'

I laughed at my funny twin before my ears picked up something and those few words interested me a lot more than they should of.

''Hei (**Hey**), Takeo!' A masculine, moan filled my ears. The voice was hard and horrid, almost like how Voldemort in the Harry Potter movies, either this boy had to think about everyone before he said it or he was high on some sort of drug.

'1-Bu, baka ni hanguappu suru. (**Hang on one minute, idiot.**)' Takeo's low pitched yell replied almost instantly. 'Watashi wa ani o matteimasu (**I'm waiting for my brother)**

Brother?

Oh crap. Where's the other one?

As if fate had just decided today was the day she wished to get on my tits, I suddenly felt breath, hard and fast, on the back of my neck, it turned around fast, ripping myself from Rachel and slapping at whatever was behind me but my hands didn't touch a thing, yet the breath remained.

'Bonjour, ma Cherie. (**Good morning, Sweetie.)**' The voice purred causing me to scream as I jumped up and into Rachel's arm, Scooby doo style!

'Comment s'est passée ta nuit? (**How was your night?**)' My eyes landed on the arsehole that was ugly troll #1.

Rachel who was still holding me, frowned. 'Why's he speaking in French?'

'French is the language of love.' Tomeo winked at me forcing me to almost lose all the food I've eaten these past few days.

'And pervs.' I snarled. 'Leave me alone!'

'Ahh, my dear, you just refuse to open up to me, don't worry dear, you will.'

'Tomeo!' Ugly troll #2 shouted. 'ISOGU!'

Ugly troll #1 turned to his brother and laughed. 'One moment, brother.'

'Alright, just hurry!' Takeo was no longer in my sight and I began to worry, something about these twins made me cautious, like I was constantly worried about getting stabbed in the back or something.

Tomeo looked at me one last time then finally turned away from me to Rachel and smiled kindly at her. 'Arigato. Sayonara. (**Thank you, goodbye**)

When he left Rachel slowly set me down to the floor then when I looked at her I saw how she was laughing so hard no sound was coming out.

'What?!' I snapped, my cheeks burning bright red.

'You sure do get some strange attention.' Rachel gasped for breath.

'Don't be horrible!' I screamed. 'He's so weird and I haven't even had a single convocation with the guy, we've only verbally abused each other, and that's only happened twice!'

Rachel giggled but dropped the subject, grabbed my hand and yanked me into the building.

'Lessons shouldn't actually be starting for another 30 minutes, damn Mai for wanting us here super early, want to head up to music room #3 and do some planning for this brilliant idea forming inside my head.'

I nodded happily. 'I have so many ideas we could do and I think all of them could work.'

'I know you said yesterday we could make the host club available for guys as well, girls for guys, Haruhi is too nice to be a flirt for guys, and us? Jesus, I don't flirt and-'

'YES YOU DO!' I laughed. 'You flirt with everyone!'

'I do not!' She protested. 'But! Let me finish! I _don't _flirt and you're flirting is you going up to a guy, saying ''hi'' then running away giggling.'

'No that's called personal enjoyment.' I snickered remembering the several times I have done that, just for fun.

'Point still stands, we'll need to up the game a little more.' Rachel grinned at me. 'I suggest getting fans first, people who want the host club back, not because of the flirting, because as we're their friends they want us to be happy. Get what I'm saying.'

'Make some friends?' I whined. 'Really?'

'Yes. You don't have a choice either.'

'When do I?'

'Never! Bwahahaha!'


	10. Chapter 10

[Payton's POV]

'Hi, My name's Payton and I-'

'No!' Rachel laughed, throwing yet another pencil at my face. 'You're too aggressive.'

I snarled at my twin. 'That's my style!'

'You won't make any friends with that attitude.' Rachel laughed and aimed a pencil smacking me right in the nose.

'Neither will someone with a black eye if they keep throwing pencils at me!' I growled resulting in another pencil hitting me hard across the cheek.

Where's she even getting them from? She's throw like 30 at me!

'Try it like this,' Rachel stood to her feet and beamed a toothy grin at me. 'My name's Rachel,I hate to be rude but may I ask what your name is please? Now you reply.'

'Hello Rachel.' I grumbled but tried my best to smile. 'My name's Payton, don't worry about being rude, Alzheimer's is the proper explanation for what you just did.'

Rachel glared at me hard before throwing yet another pencil at me.

'BUZZ OFF! Stop throwing those stupid pencils at me!' I snapped. 'Or I'm going to take one and shove it where the sun doesn't shine, twin or not.'

Rachel laughed. 'You will have no friends, not even me by second lesson.'

'I don't need friends.' I growled and lifted my bag from the floor. 'I'm heading to first lesson.'

'What about meeting Tamaki to discuss everything?'

'I have no people skills so it's better if I go.' I growled and began to the door, just before a hand went over my shoulder.

'Payton!' Rachel sighed. 'Don't get so stressy, I'm only messing with you.'

'Well it's not very funny.' I growled and pulled away from her. 'I need to talk to the teacher anyway.'

I knew Rachel's eyes were burning into my back as I left but I couldn't turn and face her, the fact that she wants to make me friends is bad enough and that she expects me to be friendly and sweet when normally I'd just be like 'Hey, I have a toblerone, you want half?' then, if fate would have it, I either have a friend or I don't.

I stomped down each corridor, not really sure where I was heading till a few minutes after I had decided I was lost, I saw the small door Hikaru and Kaoru led me and Rachel up yesterday, to get to the roof.

'Will Haruhi be there already?' I asked myself aloud. 'Better take my chances.'

I walked through the door and sprinted up the stair case, even against my legs protest till I reached the top and burst into the morning sunlight through the open roof door.

I sighed as I walked to the edge and looked over, down to the floor where hundreds of students filed in, each one different and unique in there own way, whether it was their hair, jacket or bag, each student had something which made them differ from another.

Back in England we didn't have that, in my year group we had 5 groups which an individual would fall under, and everyone in one of those group wouldbe exactly the same... Except one of the groups.

The outsiders... The group contained anyone that was even a little unique in there own way, some thing good about them would be crushed down to that one word.

Outsider.

Rachel and I were outsiders because we were confident, we were cocky and we didn't care what people thought of us, sure we got shy sometimes like when we performed or when we were picked on in classes to give an answer but generally the two of us were loud, which our family found surprising, the two of us were so quiet and scared at home, didn't want to put a toe out of line incase mother, Benjamin or Chloe got mad at us, but then at school we were lunatics, I guess at school is the only time Rachel and I are free to be ourselves.

Rachel is the best person I know, I'm so lucky to have her as my twin, she's brilliant and shes always stuck by me, never has she left my side even if I leave hers, when I fail a subject in school which used to be rather often, she'd stay up all night trying to teach me as much as she could when she should have been researching more or doing more to increase her own grade, yet she didn't care.

And what does she get as a reward?

Me. That's who.

Though, a bloody good reward I am, I'm the one who drags her down in the first place, I drag her to my level. 9 times out of ten, if mother or our siblings ever struck us for something it was usually my fault.

Yet, surprisingly she doesn't hate me.

She doesn't push me away, she still wants to be my twin, she still wants to help me, shes so desperate to help me (even though her methods involve throwing pencil after pencil at me) and she gets to deal with my cursing at her and storming off, only to come back when she apoligises.

What a great twin I am, when it's me doing everything wrong, Rachel only hated me once.

She hated me because she thought I stole her love.

But really he wasn't hers in the first place.

I never understood why Danny tried to break us apart, maybe it was a bet, maybe he was bored, but he tried, he wooed Rachel first, swept her off her feet, and Rachel was so flattered she couldn't help but fall for him, and she fell hard.

But then he started saying he didn't want me around when they were having private moments, and because I love my twin (I really do) and because I was happy for her, I obliged, after the two had been together a few weeks the only time I spoke to Rachel was at home and that started to upset me, I had no friends other than Rachel so I had to try and befriend others, Ashleigh who Rachel and I were talking about earlier was one of them.

Then Danny started spreading shit around, things like Rachel wanted to loose her virginity with Danny, and he kept saying that I was the one to start it.

I promised Rachel I didn't and she believed me.

Then Danny spread around worse things, saying secrets that only I should know, little did Rachel know he had stolen her diary one night and read all of it, so the only person could be blamed was me.

And I knew she didn't believe when I promised that I didn't.

That's when the first fight started, I yelled how she was a bad twin if she didn't believe me when I promised, she named all the reasons why I would spread everything about her and in the end the two of us weren't speaking.

She'd glare at me, and I knew the only person to blame was Danny. Two days after the fight I stormed up to him and demanded to know why he was trying to split me and Rachel apart, he meerly laughed in my face.

Then, I saw it.

Rachel's diary, sticking out his bag, broad as day.

'GIMME THAT!' I remember screaming and pouncing at him, grabbing the diary from his fingers, as the two of us crashed onto the ground, me on top of him, Danny grabbed the book back and held it out so I couldn't reach it as I tried to get it, stretching my body but then, there came a scream and I was immediatly pushed to the floor as Danny swore loudly in my face.

'Rachel! I can explain! She jumped onto me! Said the two of us should be together! I don't want her, she's a slag! It's been her this whole time! She told me too, she said she stole and read your diary and spread around everything because she wanted me to break up with you and get with her and-'

I could only watch, speechless as I watched my twins sad face instantly turn to hatred, and she pounced at me, grabbing my hair and throwing me away from her like garbage.

'You are a horrible excuse of a twin, Payton!' She screamed. 'I never want to see your face again!'

Tears dribbled down my eyes and I forced away the rest of the memories, when suddenly a cough sounded behind me.

I turned around slowly, quickly wiping the tears away and plastering a fake smile to my lips as my eyes fell upon none other than half of the twins I do like.

'Hikaru.' I whispered. 'What are you doing up here?'

'I heard something so I came up here.' He murmered. 'Are you ok?'

I nodded. 'I'm fine.'

'You don't look fine, your face is red, your cheeks are puffed up, you're all wet and your lips are shaking.' He murmered.

'Well... Maybe I'm just sad that you're the only one I can talk to!' I snapped. 'You! I could talk to anyone but I'm stuck with you! Leave me alone!'

Hikaru's once kind face instantly transformed to hatred and he snarled. 'You skank, you think I want to talk to you!'

'No! Good! Then leave! No ones stopping you!' I felt more tears, even though I willed them not to, slither down my cheeks.

'Yes! Someone is stopping me!'

'Who?!'

'YOU ARE!' He rushed forward and grabbed my shoulders. 'STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU'RE NOT CRYING AND JUST EXCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU ARE AND SOME ONE OTHER THAN YOUR FAMILY CARES ABOUT YOUR WELFARE!'

He shook my shoulders hard and a strange noise escaped my lips as the tears feel freely now, I felt so pathetic, where's my twin? Where's Rachel? Does she hate me now? Has she ever forgiven me?

Where's Rachel?

Rachel! Rachel!

[Rachel's POV]

Payton stormed out the door and I instantly sighed.

I know this is hard, for the both of us, but I just want her to try, I want her to put up a fight, I want her to give a damn about something, even if she's pretending.

She never shows her feelings anymore, she doesn't care and I have to pretend like I don't care.

I don't care that I have no friends other then her, but I do care, I want to have friends, I want to have a guy who won't hurt me, but I still want my twin to be happy, I want her to have friends, I want her to have a guy that won't hurt her, I want her to want to have those things.

But no.

As always, she just doesn't care, she just wants the two of us because she doesn't want to take any risks, she doesn't want to set herself up for disappointment.

I used to be luck that, when we were 7, the two of us were in a football team and other than the two of us, the team was crap and I got used to losing, expected it in face and I remember this time.

Payton hit me around the face and said "setting yourself up for dissappoinment is a horrible way of living, in fact there's no point in being alive if that's how you live."

And for some reason, that worked, that line which sounded so philisophical for a 7 year old, worked and I began to work harder in our games, trained the other members in our team, I'm not going to say we started winning every game because we didn't, we one a few though and I never thought like that again.

So why did Payton?

The proffessor who didn't follow her own advice...

I can count back to the first time she pretended like she didn't care, it was our first fight, when I found her on top of Danny, I thought it was intimate but no it wasn't, she was sticking up for me, trying to save me from that dick head.

But he lied and I believed a din over my twin.

I threw her off him and said horrible things, yet she didn't say anything, she didn't even stick up for herself.

She just sat there, looking at me, a blank expressions, which at the time angered me more and I took a punch at her, my own twin, I hit her square in the nose, knocking her back, yet she just sat back up, blooding flowing out her nostrils and she just stared at me, her eyes then took a quick glance at Danny before returning to me.

She shouldn't have done that 'cause again I took it the wrong way and hit her again, kicked her, beat her like our sister used to beat us then turned away and spat like she was rubbish.

'Stay away from me you skank.'

She didn't even talk, she didn't speak, whimper or make a simple sound, the two of us didn't talk for weeks until one lesson, as fate would have it, Danny, Payton, a few others and myself were put into a group together to write a short presentation about, what you know it, trust.

Danny, thinking he was funny, kept slipping in comments about sluts and trying to steal your best friends boyfriend, I knew my twin was getting angry but at the time I didn't care, I laughed along with the table when suddenly Danny said something horrible ''No one deserves to be related to a slut who spreads rumours about them'' and she launched herself over the table and strangled him.

'YOU LYING BASTARD!' She screamed. 'TELL THE TRUTH! I'M NOT THE LIAR HERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN PRETENDING FOR WEEKS NOT TO CARE BUT I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SAUNTER AROUND LIKE THE GOOD GUY!'

She punched him in the face several time, breaking his nose, his eyes began to swell up and she punchered his bottum lip.

'I never spread round the rumours. You DID. I never tried to get with you. I TRIED TO GET HER DIARY WHICH YOU HAD BEEN READING! I've always been the good guy in this and you are a fucking joke.'

I threw Payton off him at last and she instantly snarled at me.

'How could you believe a piece of shit over your twin? The girl whose had your back since birth and always will have your back!'

'Have my back?' I laughed. 'That's funny, since you've been all this time trying to get my boyfriend! What is wrong with you?!'

She launched herself at me then and I happily began to fight her, the teacher at this point was to in shock to react and the two of us beat each other to a bloody pulp, me being the victor in the end.

We were both beaten badly but I had aimed for legs and arms, immobolising Payton for a while which at the time I thought was brilliant, she wasn't my twin anymore, she was my enemy, she was someone I never wanted to see again.

She left then, she just left the room as I screamed my victory as everyone else cheered and laughed at the loser as she ran crying, she had lost her dignity.

The stupid thing is, about 3 days later, Danny admitted he was seeing another girl during his time with me and that everything Payton has said was true, he had tried to ruin me, he had tried to pull the two of us apart, but he never said why.

And I spent months trying to make it up to Payton who was practically waiting open arms when I came home crying that same night, I spent months apoliging buying her things, sticking up for her in class.

My debt is still this day not paid up in full.

Where's my twin? Where's Payton? Does she hate me now? Has she ever forgiven me?

Where's Payton?

Payton. Payton!


	11. Chapter 11

[Payton's POV]

Hikaru held my hand tightly even though I tried my best to pull away as he lead me down a long, dark corridor.

'We're going to be late for class.' I hissed.

He turned to me and smirked mischieviously. 'Since when did you care about being late?'

Since my mum threatened me...

'No reason.' I gulped and looked to the floor, letting my long fringe hide my face. 'Where are we even going?'

'To class.' He snickered.

'What? This isn't the right way!'

'How would you know?' He retorted. 'You've never seen the school.'

'I scanned the map.' I growled and held my head back up again, stubbornly.

'You're a woman, you can't read a map.'

'Thats a little sexist.' I snapped.

'Not really, ever heard that saying ''Stereotypes are always created from a string of truth?''

'No.'

'I wouldn't expect you had since I just made it up on the spot.' He laughed.

'You're a fool.' I growled. 'Take me to my lesson would you?!'

'What do you even have?'

'You're unbelievable!'

I snapped my hand from his and instantly took off running the other direction, when we were on the roof he promised he'd help me find Rachel, yet he just took me in circles and started basically calling me stupid.

He's so annoying! Why does he even talk to me?! It's obvious I don't like him and we only just met why is he making so much effort?!

Suddenly, while I shouted angrily inside my head, I connected with something hard and found myself spiralling to the floor, right ontop of something.

Or someone...

'Oof!' A masculine voice snapped as my head smashed against something hard, I hissed and clung to it quickly, rolling over and off whatever it was I was on top.

'Payton!' Hikaru's familiar voice shouted. 'Are you alright?'

My head felt like it was on fire and I couldn't help but let a few tears slip my cheeks, I rubbed them away as I hissed loudly, trying to cope with the pain and failing amazingly.

Suddenly, arms circled around my waist and I was lifted to my feet, slowly I opened my eyes and looked around, hoping to see what I had crashed into but instead I saw Hikaru glaring at something next to me and taking a threatening step forward.

'Like you scare me, Hitachin san.' A low pitch voice grumbled.

Oh no.

Slowly and causiously, I looked up to my side praying that I wasn't in someones arms but I was and I almost squealed when I saw who it was.

'Takeo!' I gasped.

'Hello, love.' He turned to me and smirked. 'Wheres your other half? I must say I've never really seen the two of you actually together, do you hate each other or something?'

I ripped away from him instantly snarling, but as my head still stung like a bitch I felt myself tumble again to the floor, arms reached out to grab me but I slapped them away letting my body fall uncomfortably to the floor.

'Son of a biscuit,' I snarled. 'I should really get health insurance or something.'

'Are you ok?' Hikaru asked and offered out his hand, I frowned at it for a second then frowned at him, he sighed and dropped his hand to his side again as I lifted myself up to my feet.

'Ahh, I see we have a little awkward sexual tension here.' Takeo snickered.

'Shut it, troll.' I snapped at him.

'Who's going to make me? you? Don't make me laugh.'

'YOU HAVEN'T HIT PUBERTY WHICH MAKES YOUR PENIS NO BIGGER THAN MY LITTLE FINGER AND I CAN'T TALK TO SOMEONE KNOWING THAT I'M A GIRL AND I HAVE A BIGGER DICK THAN THEM!' I screamed.

'Ouch.' Takeo grinned. 'I see you've done your research.'

'Just know when I say my mother wanted Rachel and I to know the ins and outs so we weren't stupid enough to get knocked up.' I growled.

Not that, that was enough to stop our sister.

'Well... The bell went a few minutes ago if you didn't hear it so I must say... You're late for your first lesson.'

'Fudge.' I snapped and turned to Hikaru. 'I have Japanese take me there!'

He smiled weakly at me before nodding and we turned away from Takeo and started down the hallway.

'By the way,' Takeo grinned, Hikaru and I turned to him, both glaring hard. 'If you see my brother, tell him to leave your poor sister alone.'

'Rachel...' I whispered.

'Aye, I think she has a new friend.' He winked and I turned to Hikaru, gulping but he was calm.

'Don't worry, Kauru's with her, he sent me a text before I found you on the roof that he found her and took her to class.'

'Was she ok?' I whimpered.

'He didn't express that subject information.' He whispered.

'Let's hurry.' I commanded, the two of us instantly started running but this time he didn't argue when I ripped his hand from mine after he took my fingers again.

[Rachel's POV]

Kauru held my hand and I sat comfortably on his lap in the music room after picking up all my pencils and placing them back in my pencil case.

'Are you sure you're alright?' He asked.

I nodded slowly. 'I just let an old memory get to me that's all.'

Kauru stared at me for a few moments but turned away after, thankfully letting the subject go.

'Where's your brother?'

'Where's your sister?'

'You know, I'm not sure if this is just in England, but usually when someone asks a question they're supposed to get an answer, not another question.' I frowned.

He chuckled. 'I'm not sure, the two of us had a little tiff earlier and-'

'Who says tiff anymore?' I giggled.

He frowned at me. 'I do.'

Silence.

'Oh. Sorry.'

He chuckled. 'It's alright, anyway, we had a little disagreement... is that better?'

I laughed whilst nodding and he chuckled, causing me to bounce awkwardly up and down on his lap (No innuendos intended.)

'What about?'

He froze. 'N-Nothing... of any importance to you anyway.'

'Ouch. I don't care about the importance its just better to share then stay locked up about crap in your life.' I shrugged.

He sighed. 'Fine... If you must know... It's about you.'

'Me?' I frowned. 'Whats wrong with me?'

'Nothing.' He gulped.

Slowly, I climbed off his lap as I frowned at him. 'Kauru... Why did you fight with your brother about me?'

'I- He- Well... You see- He... I didn't want to tell you like this...' He sighed.

I glared at him now. 'Tell me what?'

'Will you go out with me?'

Silence.

'Pardon?' I gulped.

'Will you go out, on a date, with me?' He gulped.

'Thats what you fought about.' My frown dissappeared and a hard blush crept along my cheeks.

'I told him I was going to ask you out on a date and he said what was he supposed to do when I was all off getting married and having babies, not litrally, Hikaru was just being dramatic, and then he started getting angry saying I was ditching him for a girl and didn't want to be his twin anymore... And... Basically he was just being the dramatic twin I know him as.'

'Tell me about it.' I grinned.

'You have tod deal with drama too?' He snickered. 'How?'

'One time, I was invited to a birthday party and Payton wasn't, this was by a girl that Payton absolutely dispissed but still wanted to go just because I was... But the girl said No, Rachel can go but not her, so Payton went into this depressive state and sat in corners and cried like a sissy while I just had to sit and pretend like I didn't know... Then when the night of the party came I was like ''It's alright, Payton, if you don't want me to go, I won't'' and she just flung her arms up in the air and just did this wierd thing that looked like a monkeys mating dance or something and was screaming ''Oh no! Just make me feel worse why don't you! I knew you didn't really like me! Don't love me even if I am your twin! and she just stormed away, cut her hair and sprayed herself with fake tan so she didn't look like me.' A tear of joy slithered down my cheek at the memory I had learned to laugh about, even though Payton still humphed and crossed her arms everytime she remembered it (Which would make me laugh harder.)

Kauru laughed with me and pulled me back down onto his lap as the tears fell faster and my laughter was so hard no sound was even coming out anymore.

A few minutes later we managed to quieten down enough for him to speak.

'So... You didn't exactly answer my question...'

'What question?' I frowned, I had completely forgotten somehow.

'I asked you out...'

'OMG! YES YOU DID!'

'I did.' He grinned. 'But you didn't answer.'

'Yes I did.'

'When did you answer?' He frowned.

'When I smiled at you.' I blushed.

'Well, I'll have to remember that in future.' He grinned. 'I'm going to take you somewhere nice, where there wont be any dramatic twins to disturb us.'

I grinned. 'Sounds perfect.'

Suddenly, the bell sounded above us and we stood slowly, hands together.

I don't care if we just met, I can see myself knowing this boy when he's a man, in 30 years, I can see myself knowing everything about it him.

But for some reason, I can't see my family there too.

[Paytons POV]

Hikaru and I burst into the Japanese classroom, causing a few glares to be shot our way but we apoligised repeatidly as I ran to the teacher to explain my lateness (Blaming Hikaru entirely)

'Is this true, Master Hitachin?' The teacher asked, this teacher was a young woman and she held an accent that wasn't Japanese.

Strange, why is she teachng Japanese when she doesn't seem Japanese herself?

I guess Litrature and Language is the same in any language, she's just converted it... or at least that's what I'm telling myself.

Hikaru who wasn't even listening to our conversation at the time turned to us, looked at me for a second before just grinning kindly. 'Of course, Miss.'

'Then I'd like to see you after class. Ima chinmoku, kurasu. (**Silence now, class**)'

Hikaru gasped whilst I snickered as I headed to the very back of the classroom as I always did, once I reached the end Rachel who I hadn't even noticed till now smiled at me and waved me over.

She sat baside Kauru.

She sat beside him... Closely.

Too closely.

I frowned as I took the other seat beside Rachel whilst Hikaru was quick to take the seat beside me, and I glared at them, Hikaru I could tell was glaring too.

Rachel, I must say, looked slightly guilty which only made her cuddle deeper into Kaurus chest, I glared hard at him, almost hissing at him whilst he just gulped, averting my gaze.

'Anata no hon o mākingu shita nochi, watashi wa nando mo kurikaeshi, kyō wareware wa Sheikusupia no hon'yaku no sagyō o okonau yotei mo onaji machigai ni kidzuita.' The teacher spoke slowly, I frowned as the jibberish hit my ear.

'What did she say?' I turned to Hikaru and asked though my mind wasn't far from the scene of Rachel and Kauru.

'After marking our books, she has noticed the same mistake over and over again so today we will be working on translating Shakespeare.'

I gasped and turned to Rachel, stupidly letting the sight of her and Kauru slide. 'Shakespeare?! Easy peasy!'

She turned to me and gave a weak smile, pulling our of Kaurus chest and then smiled wider as seconds passed.

'English language, man we rock at that, this'll be an easy lesson.'

The two of us high fived and eagerly took the sheet miss had began to hand out with a long piece of english spread out across it.

'Piece of cake.' I smirked and Hikaru then reached into my bad and pulled out a pencil. 'Begin.'

*** 20 Minutes later ***

'AHHH!' I snapped. 'Hamlet you bastard! Why can't you speak normal English like the rest of us?!'

'How now, Payton? Why doth thou stutter?'

'Go fudge a french duck.' I growled at Hikaru as his eyes swept over my empty sheet.'

Rachel beside me groaned as well as she crossed out yet another line from her work. 'This sucks.'

'Tell me about it twinny.' I growled.

'Is everything alright over here girls?' Suddenly, the young teacher who I didn't even realise was near us smiled nicely at us.

Rachel and I giggled awkwardly. 'Of course, miss!'

'You don't need help do you?'

'Pfft.' We replied. 'Why would two fluent english speakers need help with the english language?'

'You tell me.' She smirked evilly and walked away.

When she was gone, Rachel pouted. 'I don't like her.'

'I hope she gets hit by a bus full of actors heading to the theatre to perform Hamlet.' I growled.

'May all my sins be remembered.' Kauru and Hikaru muttered, resulting in getting a slap on the arm from the both of us. (May all my sins be remembered is the last line of Hamlets to be or not to be speech translated.)

'We have another hour of this.' Rachel snarled. 'I hate Litrature and language, even Japanese form.'

I nodded to my twin and found myself staring out to the class infront of us, till my eyes caught onto something.

Two people, staring at me and Rachel, their silver eyes a mask hiding their emotions, but their faces were obvious.

Shivers slithered down my spine as I quickly looked to Hikaru who was already looking at me with concern.

Why? I don't know.

But... The boys kept staring.

'Master Takeo and Tomeo please continue your work!' The teacher snapped, immediatly the boys slowly looked back to their work leaving me feeling slightly afraid as I looked at my twin, who hadn't even noticed they'd been staring.


	12. Chapter 12

[Payton's POV]

Tamaki held our hands loosely as he dragged us to the music room at the beginning of first break, I just had Japanese, I'm close to breaking now. 'Girls... I'd like to introduce to you... Kyoya Senpai.'

'Hello.' We grinned. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Good morning, I have been informed by Mister Tamaki that you girls wish to rebuild the civilisation of the Host club, might I say that I am impressed with your enthusiasm but I think you may be building yourselves up for disappointment.'

The two of us froze.

'He really doesn't beat around the bush, does he?' I mumbled, Hikaru snickered from behind us while ours twins elbowed us hard in the chest.

'Ow!'

'Pardon my bluntness, I just conclude that the host club is way beyond help now and any different you girls pursuit to make may end up being insignificant.'

'He uses big words.' Rachel mumbled.

'I know.' I gulped.

'What he's saying girls is you may do a lot of work which will be a strain on your part but might reflect even more badly on the old members of the club.' Tamaki explained and the two of us nodded in understanding now.

'I get what you mean, but surely the club is so "far gone" that there isn't a thing we could do to bring it down lower.' Rachel frowned. 'Surely anything could be improve the host clubs status...'

'Even a cake sale and lord knows how much cake sales suck, especially those stupid "we made these at home, we're 12 and didn't get to help from our mummy so they'll taste like shit in a wrapper" cake sales.'

'Language, Payton.' Rachel elbowed me hard.

Kyoya smirked a very tiny, almost unfindable, smirk before nodding. 'I see you girls are very determined. Very well, I did not wish to intrude on your plans either way, I just wished to warn the two of you, the consequences your actions could have.'

'Thank you, Kyoya.' Rachel grinned. 'If/when we decide our plans we will be sure to inform you first to recieve your feedback, and we will also look at all the alternatives of a plan, like if it were to backfire badly on the club.'

'That's all I ask. Might I ask also, how do you like Ouran High School?'

We grinned at that. 'It's better than we expected.'

'I'm glad, Ouran is a place of gentility and kindness, we strive for the best and-'

'What are you? The Brochure?' I laughed, Rachel snickered at my side and the twins behind us were giggling like little school girls whilst Tamaki and Kyoya stared at us with blank expressions.

'It was a joke.' I mumbled. 'I was trying to be funny...'

'Well done, it was a good joke now... I do apologise but I must dash, there is a pretty lady waiting desperately for my call...'

'Right.' We mumbled.

Kyoya Senpai? A "lady friend"? I mean, I'm not surprised, he is really attractive, smart and probably kind too but... Wow. I was lying, I'm very surprised.

Once Kyoya left the room the twins came forward, Kauru went to Rachel and grabbed her waist but once he noticed my death glare he stepped away instantly.

'Thanks, Tamaki.' Rachel stretched around me and smiled.

'Thats alright, I have to go now too... Though, It's sadly not to call my lady friend as much as I wish it was.'

'Do you want us to tell her anything from you?' Kauru asked.

Tamaki turned to us, his face a mask of emotion yet I could see sadness behind his eyes. 'Just- Well... There're millions of things I want to tell her but for now, just tell her... I'll see her soon and I love her.'

'Naww.' I smiled kindly. 'Tamaki, why'd your dad stop the two of you? I thought he was really nice.'

'He is.' He mumbled. 'But he said whilst people are coming in to assess the situation with Haruhi its for the best I'm not near her to influence anything, and for my Haruhi I'll do whatever it takes.'

'That's really sweet.' I smiled weakly.

To bad love, romance and trust is worth less than my underwear.

'Thanks, now as I said, see you later.'

We nodded and waved as Tamaki left and shut the door quietly behind him while the four of us walked to the large couch/sofa/sittie in the corner of the room and plonked down comfortably.

'I want to help them so bad.' Rachel mumbled. 'I feel so sorry for them.'

'Me too.' I mumbled. 'It must be hard, being at your peak then losing your best friend.'

The three nodded and for a few moments we were silent, till Rachel kicked the conversation up again and the four of us talked about ideas to bring back the host club till the bell went and we all headed to class.

Strangely, we were all in the same classes, as well as Haruhi when she decides to join us but the poor heartbroken girl hardly comes in lately and when she does she stays on the roof for the entire day, if the hole fiesta with the host club doesn't get her excluded then her punctuality will.

And sadly, we had maths. Double maths.

Which meant Rachel could sit at the back with her two new best friends who will hump her legs till they bruise while I have to sit next to the ugly troll and I try my best not to give him a bruise from MY FISTS!

'Hey Payton, I got a call from Mai earlier while you were gone.'

'After you threw pencils at me?' I asked.

'OMG! I FORGOT MY PENCIL CASE!' She suddenly screamed, not even bothering to answer my question.

'You can borrow one of my pencils.' Kauru shrugged. 'Our mum always goes overboard and gets the maids to buy at least 100 pencils for the both of us so I'm sure I can spare one or two.'

Rachel looked to him and suddenly began blushing. 'Thank you.'

A few moments later, Rachel still hadn't resumed our conversation and was looking dreamily at Kauru.

'Oh I have a funny feeling that Mai called you earlier, I do wonder... What is it she said?' I frowned, unimpressed at her.

Sure its a bit mean to disturb my twin on her new look for love but to be honest, she met him yesterday, I'm sure she can wait a few more days before bearing his child or something.

'Oh. She said she wont be with us tonight, she needs to go visit an old friend of hers just a few villages away, she'll be back tomorrow but till then we have free control over the house... Other than the cooks, maids and cleaners...'

'And the royal butt wiper.' I giggled. 'Also known as Rundu.'

'Who's Rundu?'

'He has to clean our bathroom.' I snickered. 'So from then on, even though it's not true, I called him the royal butt wiper.'

'When did you meet him?' Rachel frowned at me.

'Yesterday after we returned from shopping when I ran out the car and-'

'Which was still moving!' She accused.

'Yes and then I just like bumped into him as he was coming down the stairs and he was like "Oh I just cleaned your bathroom, how does two girls make so much mess in less than a day" and I was like "You just said the answer then... Two girls" and then he did this face which kind of resembled a whole like- Oohhh.' I began to pull a strange stretched 'O' shape with my mouth while squinting my eyes and Rachel snorted.

'What a detailed story...' Hikaru rolled his eyes, but smirking. 'You're the next J.K. Rowling.'

The four of us walked up the long corridor leading to our maths room, three minutes before expected and when we walked in we smiled, we were the first ones here.

The teacher, who I'd yet to learn the name of, looked up from his desk to us and had to blink just to check he wasn't hallucinating.

We've been here a day and he already assumes we're late for everything.

'Good morning, Master and Master Hitachin, Miss and Miss Power.'

'Howdy.' I grinned whilst give a mock sallut using only two fingers whilst Rachel was a little more polite and actually said ''Good Morning, sir, how's your morning been so far?''

Suck up.

But, he replied with a simple ''No surprises thus far'' and turned back to his desk and began to shuffle strange papers.

'What will be learning today, sir?' Kauru asked, however the ginger boys had already ran to the top of the staired seats and had their legs propelled on the tables, hands behind their heads and smirking down at the three of us.

'What would you like, Master Hitachin? I tell you what I would like, I would like you and Master Hitachin to get your feet of my tables.' He frowned up at the two mischievious boys.

'Ohh burn.' I grinned.

'Girls, I would also like to enquire with you, your grasp on Japanese, obviously we're in Japan and I speak Japanese as does this class so I will be speaking in Japanese, then visit the two of you to discuss the work in english. But if you understand Japanese basically enough I think you'll be fine.'

'I'm alright sir.' Rachel grinned.

'If you let me sit next to Rachel, sir, I'll be alright too.' I grinned angelically, silently begging he'd let me move next to my twin and to the back of the room.

Sir eyed me up before frowning.

'After last lesson I'm unsure if the two of you together would be best, I had to deal with one rebelious twin I do not wish to deal with two pairs at the back of my classroom, if Miss Power is ill-mannered sat with the Hitachin brothers I will also move her, for now though Miss Power I wish for you to remain in your seat, maybe in a few lessons if you are truly good I will let you move there for a trial, only if you are good, as good as gold and complete all your work to a brilliant standard, a standard of excellance, even though here at Ouran High School Academy we expect nothing less.'

'Yes sir.' I laughed and did another mock salut. 'You can count on me, I'll be the most behaved student you'll ever have.'

A snort sounded from the back of the room but I ignored.

'You can try your best, Miss Power.'

I grinned and skipped up to my seat, Rachels hand in mine then left as she continued up the steps till she reached the very back, whilst I... Was four seats from the front...

I sat down in my place and went to grab my bag from my side but was confused when I didn't find it in its usual place hanging from my shouldes.

I turned around, frowning. 'Rachel! I left my bag in the music room.'

'Pleb.' She laughed. 'So I guess you have no equipment what-so-ever... Hmm... I swear you brought it with you though.'

'I guess not.' I shrugged.

She smirked and turned to Kauru who was handing her a pencil.

'Hey Kauru! Would you spare a pencil for me?'

'Payton. I'm not stupid, Hikaru and I don't bring in the 100 pencils we have, we bring in three, one each and one for if one breaks and I just gave that to Rachel so no, I do not have a pencil neither does Kauru as we share the same pack. Sorry.'

'Thanks for the explanation. A simple No would have sufficed.'

'If I had said No you would've started an argument on how Rachel got one...'

Rachel giggled. 'Then gone on about how it was favourtism and how he was being stereotypical to you and prejudice... Then you would've said something stupid and said he's Racist like you do everytime something like this happens...'

'I do not.' I humphed and crossed my arms turning to the front, people had began entering the class room by now and were slowly filling up the large amounts of seats, boys with their blue blazers (I envied them so much) and girls with their huge yellow dresses which were tight around their necks (I would laugh at them but I have no doubt Rachel and I look just as stupid, if not more.)

Soon, people were begining to fill up the row I sat on and soon there were only a few chairs empty, so little that I could count them on one hand, one being right beside me, where I knew a very, very ugly troll would be sitting unless the prick had got a deadly disease and died along with his brother.

Oh lord... Please! Please let that have happened! Please! Plea-

'Bonjour (**Hello**)' A voice suddenly purred.

Ahh! For f*ck sake!

I snapped my head round to the stupid annoying, silver haired boy that had sitten beside me and was smiling, quite a pervy smile, my way.

'Why do you talk to me in French?! Just stop it! Shut up!' I snapped.

He chuckled. 'Touchier that usual? I see. Well then I shall do my best to be extra smooth today.'

'You're about as smooth as a cactus... Actually, why don't you be the judge of that and go sit on one?'

He smirked. 'You sure are a confident like a spit-fire. I wonder, is your sister the same? My brother wishes to think so, you know he wishes to persue her, to love her like she should be loved, a real mans love rather than a sissies love from your boyfriends twin.'

'You mean Kauru? Number 1, Kauru is more man than you and Tomeo put together and number 2, Hikaru is NOT in any shape or form, a love interest of mine.' I snapped.

'Love interest... Boyfriend. My way sounds so much more appealing and less smart arse.'

'Deal with my smart arseness as I don't give two fucks- no scratch that, I don't even give a fuck about what you think.'

'I think you do, as your face is bright red, you seem quite heated, Mon Cherie... Or is it just my presence making you sweat.'

I gawped. 'You're unbelievable.'

He smirked. 'I can be very unbelievable if you just gimme a shot.'

'Leave me alone would you?'

'No.'

I snarled and placed my head down on the desk as sir began talking a bunch of jibberish (Japanese which I didn't understand) really fast at the front, his hand pointing to random points on his board before he stood up and began handing around a stupid sheet which had words I didn't understand and diagrams that looked like pictures I drew when I was 3.

'Its tree diagrams, darling.' Takeo grinned. 'Don't tell me you haven't heard of them.'

'I didn't know what they were, your tree diagrams are different from how I used to do them back in England.' I grumbled and reach down my side to my bag- only to discover that, it was still not there.

Sadly, I was hoping that it would magically appear if I forgot about it for five minutes, so you can imagine my dissappointment when I realised it still wasn't there _and_ I'm a din.

'I see you have misplaced your bags.' Takeo grinned.

'So will you, if you don't shut up.' I snarled and turned around to him slowly, giving a full view of my death glare.

'Shoot anymore knives out me through your eyes people might arrest you thinking you're stabbing me.'

'The punchline of that ridiculous joke came to late so the joke, even though it was ridiculous anyway... Was stupid.'

'Why thank you, sadly, I don't aim to please you.'

'Funny, you seem to be attemping to as you keep talking to me.'

'Thanks not pleasing, that's annoying.'

'Oh really?' I mock gasped.

'Anyway, you lost your bag, which means no pencils for you, which means no work done for you, which means detention... Fooor yoou.' He sang the last bit and jabbed the end of his pencil into my shoulder, even though I slapped it away he held a firm grip on it and just grinned at me.

'Do you want to use one of my pencils?'

'If you don't mind me giving it a chylmedia test first.' I growled.

'Haha you're so funny.' His plastered smile fell and he reached into his pocket and pulled a perfectly good, sharpened pencil. 'Keep it anyway, I've never used it.'

I frowned at him and I plunked the pencil from his fingers and slowly pressed it down onto the paper I was handed and worked on the sheet even though Takeo was screaming the same sentance into my ear.

'Does your sister like silver haired boys?'

It's going to be a long lesson.


	13. Chapter 13

'Can I talk to yet?' Takeo annoyingly asked for the, drumroll please, 8th freaking time.

'No.' I snapped. 'Leave me alone and do your work.'

'I finished it already.' Takeo whined.

I snapped my head to his and snarled. 'Then do something else, play with yourself, count sheep, call sir a wanker and beg for a weeks detention, I don't care.'

'Your first offer sounds nice.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I growled, looking back down again at my work.

'Your disgusting, pathetic, annoying and a plain dickhead, stop talking to me, I don't like you, I never will like you and I'm so close to punching you in the balls right now, it's unreal.'

'Ouch.' He snickered.

'Just leave me alone you ugly troll.' I snarled, my emotions getting the better of me now, I wanted to punch him so bad but I knew I couldn't so that frustrated me and I was fairly close to bawling out because of that.

'Id you don't like me, why are you talking to me?' he smirked. 'Surely, the must take a tiny but of liking to do.'

I growled, I absolutely hated him, I didn't want to hear a single word from him, I didn't want to see him unless he was in a coffin.

'I'll tell you what, if you eat lunch with me, just me and not my brother or your sister or anyone else, then I will never talk to you again if that is what you wish.'

'Wait. What? Eat lunch with you? Why?'

He shrugged. 'I like you, I wanted to get to know a girl I find that I like.'

I frowned, well he didn't say I had to like eating lunch with him, I could make it the worse 30 minutes off his life and then he'd never talk to me ever again and I'd be free of his dickheadedness.

'It could work.' I mumbled. 'One time eating lunch, no talking to me again.'

'If that is what you want.' He smiled.

I mumbled. 'It definatly will be.'

The rest of the lesson, thankfully, was silent between the two of us, we completed our work without a fuss and sir looked at me genrally surprised when he looked at all the correct answers whilst simultainously holding Rachels already completed sheet which was also covered in all ticks.

'I'm pleasently surprised.' He mumbled before walking to the front of the class and explaining one last thing, just as the bell sounded over our heads.

Lunchtime. Brilliant.

I handed Takeo back his pencil and began to walk our the classroom, I stepped but arms wrapped around me, laughing.

I turned around, frowning but obviously it was Rachel and she was laughing. 'How was your lesson, loner?'

'Good.' I mumbled.

'Well at least now we can have some fun. We're meeting Mori Sempai and Honey Sempai now.' She giggled, Kauru and Hikaru were next to us now.

'I can't.' I mumbled.

She frowned. 'What? Why not?'

Suddenly, a hand draped over my shoulder and I gulped.

'Because she's going to spend some time with me.' I recognised Takeo's gruff voice instantly.

Rachel froze instantly and her face turned into a glare over my shoulder at Takeo who was leaning over me smirking.

'The two of you... Together.'

'No!' I gasped. 'It's not like that!'

Rachels glare turned to me, but it stayed there, she glared directly at me.

'What?!' I gasped. 'I'm not dating the guy!'

'So you're allowed to go out with boys and I'm not?'

'That's not-'

'YES IT IS! You glare at Kauru everytime we so much as look at each other yet you're allowed to go out with a massive tool.'

'Hey-'

I turned around and snarled. 'Shut up, Takeo! Your input is unwanted.'

I turned back to Rachel who was looking at me with a death glare.

'Rachel! It's not like what you think, I wouldn't go out with someone so soon after joining, thats the only reason I glare at Kauru!' I defended. 'Since we've been here a day!'

'So what? Are you calling your own a twin a slut then just because I met a guy that I feel like I could get to know and really like?'

'No!' I snarled. 'You just don't understand! You don't get it! You never get it!'

'THEN EXPLAIN!' She screamed, her fists were shaking at her sides.

'I don't want to date anyone, I don't want to befriend anyone so I don't want you dragging me with you on your little outings, I don't want you throwing pencils at me when I don't want to make a new friend, and I don't think 1 day is a good amount of time to start dating.'

'You are.'

'NO I'M NOT!' I screamed.

'You know what fine, date who you like, I'll date who I like, let's just stay out of each others love life.'

'Since I've never had one nor ever will have one that won't be very hard on your part.' I grumbled.

She glared hard at me one last time before stomping away down the hallway, ripping apart of me from me every step she took.

***10 Minutes later***

'And he was just asking for me to punch him.' Takeo laughed. 'So I did, gave him a nosebleed I did and never heard from him all his sick puppy ever again.'

'That's horrible.' I whimpered. 'He was worried about his dog.'

'He was worried about loosing a bet nothing more.' Takeo waved my comment away, smiling. 'If I [13 Lucky number, lets hope for an awesome chapter.]

'Can I talk to yet?' Takeo annoyingly asked for the, drumroll please, 8th freaking time.

'No.' I snapped. 'Leave me alone and do your work.'

'I finished it already.' Takeo whined.

I snapped my head to his and snarled. 'Then do something else, play with yourself, count sheep, call sir a wanker and beg for a weeks detention, I don't care.'

'Your first offer sounds nice.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I growled, looking back down again at my work.

'Your disgusting, pathetic, annoying and a plain dickhead, stop talking to me, I don't like you, I never will like you and I'm so close to punching you in the balls right now, it's unreal.'

'Ouch.' He snickered.

'Just leave me alone you ugly troll.' I snarled, my emotions getting the better of me now, I wanted to punch him so bad but I knew I couldn't so that frustrated me and I was fairly close to bawling out because of that.

'Id you don't like me, why are you talking to me?' he smirked. 'Surely, the must take a tiny but of liking to do.'

I growled, I absolutely hated him, I didn't want to hear a single word from him, I didn't want to see him unless he was in a coffin.

'I'll tell you what, if you eat lunch with me, just me and not my brother or your sister or anyone else, then I will never talk to you again if that is what you wish.'

'Wait. What? Eat lunch with you? Why?'

He shrugged. 'I like you, I wanted to get to know a girl I find that I like.'

I frowned, well he didn't say I had to like eating lunch with him, I could make it the worse 30 minutes off his life and then he'd never talk to me ever again and I'd be free of his dickheadedness.

'It could work.' I mumbled. 'One time eating lunch, no talking to me again.'

'If that is what you want.' He smiled.

I mumbled. 'It definatly will be.'

The rest of the lesson, thankfully, was silent between the two of us, we completed our work without a fuss and sir looked at me genrally surprised when he looked at all the correct answers whilst simultainously holding Rachels already completed sheet which was also covered in all ticks.

'I'm pleasently surprised.' He mumbled before walking to the front of the class and explaining one last thing, just as the bell sounded over our heads.

Lunchtime. Brilliant.

I handed Takeo back his pencil and began to walk our the classroom, I stepped but arms wrapped around me, laughing.

I turned around, frowning but obviously it was Rachel and she was laughing. 'How was your lesson, loner?'

'Good.' I mumbled.

'Well at least now we can have some fun. We're meeting Mori Sempai and Honey Sempai now.' She giggled, Kauru and Hikaru were next to us now.

'I can't.' I mumbled.

She frowned. 'What? Why not?'

Suddenly, a hand draped over my shoulder and I gulped.

'Because she's going to spend some time with me.' I recognised Takeo's gruff voice instantly.

Rachel froze instantly and her face turned into a glare over my shoulder at Takeo who was leaning over me smirking.

'The two of you... Together.'

'No!' I gasped. 'It's not like that!'

Rachels glare turned to me, but it stayed there, she glared directly at me.

'What?!' I gasped. 'I'm not dating the guy!'

'So you're allowed to go out with boys and I'm not?'

'That's not-'

'YES IT IS! You glare at Kauru everytime we so much as look at each other yet you're allowed to go out with a massive tool.'

'Hey-'

I turned around and snarled. 'Shut up, Takeo! Your input is unwanted.'

I turned back to Rachel who was looking at me with a death glare.

'Rachel! It's not like what you think, I wouldn't go out with someone so soon after joining, thats the only reason I glare at Kauru!' I defended. 'Since we've been here a day!'

'So what? Are you calling your own a twin a slut then just because I met a guy that I feel like I could get to know and really like?'

'No!' I snarled. 'You just don't understand! You don't get it! You never get it!'

'THEN EXPLAIN!' She screamed, her fists were shaking at her sides.

'I don't want to date anyone, I don't want to befriend anyone so I don't want you dragging me with you on your little outings, I don't want you throwing pencils at me when I don't want to make a new friend, and I don't think 1 day is a good amount of time to start dating.'

'You are.'

'NO I'M NOT!' I screamed.

'You know what fine, date who you like, I'll date who I like, let's just stay out of each others love life.'

'Since I've never had one nor ever will have one that won't be very hard on your part.' I grumbled.

She glared hard at me one last time before stomping away down the hallway, ripping apart of me from me every step she took.

***10 Minutes later***

'And he was just asking for me to punch him.' Takeo laughed. 'So I did, gave him a nosebleed I did and never heard from him all his sick puppy ever again.'

'That's horrible.' I whimpered. 'He was worried about his dog.'

'He was worried about loosing a bet nothing more.' Takeo waved my comment away, smiling. 'If his story was believeable I would've helped him to the best of my abilities.'

I pressed my fork into my last roast potato and quickly popped it in my mouth, kind of sad that it was my last potato because I didn't like anything else on the plate, sadly when I told Takeo about my packed lunch he waved it away and said he was to buy me the best food this school had to offer as a thank you for agreeing to eat with him.

Like I had a choice, I want this guy out of my life, and out fast.

'Oh, you finished your potatos? Here have a few of mine.' Takeo lifted his place and tipped three of his potatos onto my plate before I could reject then smiled at me, the smile somehow seemed genuine and he looked kind of... sweet.

'Thanks.' I murmered, picking one up with my fork and chewed it softly, it wasn't as soggy as mine was as I found out Takeo despised gravy with everything, he also hated peas, much like me and anything with seeds or bits larger than a tooth.

I chuckled at that, he was very percise when it came to eating, he also had a supersticion that people can't eat pancakes on a monday or it was bad like, I asked him why and he just shrugged, he didn't even know why himself.

'So... I've basically been talking the entire time, tell me about yourself, Payton, family, friends, tell me about England...' He grinned.

I swallowed the delicious food and blushed. 'Urmm... In England, other than Rachel, I had few friends, people said my loud mouth and irritating way about me was to much to handle... When they said that Rachel would stick up for me and therefore loose a friend as well... We had few friends though, Ashleigh, Kylie, Tegan, Rania, we were really close with them as they were brilliant girls, really funny and just plain amazing. I have Rachel of course and two other siblings, Chloe who's 17 and Benjamin who's just turned... 19 I think. My dad lives in America with his new wife and their new little boy, Alfie who me and Rachel have yet to meet and our moms a bitch... That's basically all of me in a nutshell.'

He frowned. 'Why is your mom a bitch?'

'Well she's not. She's just sad... It was... hard growing up and Mother eventually gave up on me and Rachel, then she gave up on Benjamin and Chloe, she only cares about the unborn child Chloe's about to give birth to.' I mumbled, maybe giving this information to him was a bad idea, but he asked and I answered, I'm the type of person who just doesn't care about what people know about me because it's not exactly like they can change it.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' He mumbled, looking to his food.

'It's fine, are you done?' I asked, looking at his finally empty plate.

He looked to me and grinned. 'Nahh I thought I'd eat the plate as well.'

I frowned. 'Thanks smart arse, I'm done too so I think I'll be going, thank you for lunch.'

I slipped the last two potatoes in my mouth at once, frowning at how big my cheeks went and tried to chew quickly whilst keeping my mouth shut so no food would escape.

Whilst Takeo grinned at me the entire time. 'Hey, urm... Do you wanna... go for a walk... just to like- you know- let our lunch go down before class.'

'Urm...'

No. No. NO. NO. NO! NO!

'Sure.' I blushed and stood to my feet, instantly cleaners rushed to our table and snatched away our plates before I could take it back myself, I turned to Takeo, looking into his scary silver eyes and gulped.

'Just a quick walk.'

[Rachel's POV]

'Rachel, this is Honey and Mori Sempai.' Tamaki turned to me and smiled weakly, I knew he had a question but thankfully he knew by the look on my face that I didn't care enough right now to answer with fake politeness.

'Hello.' I murmered. 'My name is Rachel Power. Nice to meet you.'

'Helloooo!' The smaller blonde, young looking boy giggled and ran towards me, to his chest he cuddled a pink teddy and the boy had what appeared to be icing sugar all over his lips. 'My name's Honey!'

I nodded my head and the infant-like teen who was supposed to be older than me yet seemed to act like a 5-10 year old child.

'Rachel.' I murmered. 'One half of the set of twins that hope to bring back the host club.'

The taller, black haired fellow stared at me with a blank expression which seemed to intimidate me a little but I tried to not show it in my body language even though I knew full well how skilled fighters these two are.

Again, no one was able to bring themselves to ask about my twin and for that much I was grateful, I was so pissed at her it was unbelievable.

She yells at me saying I should wait a little while before getting to know Kauru, how long exactly? When were old and grey, days from death, I think not, yet she's allowed to date the biggest dickhead in the school who is half the reason why the host club closed in the first place.

I think my sister is either really hyprocitical or really fucking stupid.

'Have you got any ideas?' The one known as Mori grumbled.

I nodded slowly. 'The first test is already being set in motion.'

I leaned against Kauru's body, his arm slowly edged around my waist and held me tightly to his body, I sighed inwardly, why was Kauru so perfect? He was exactly how I wanted a guy to be and to top it all of he was bloody gorgeous, kind and funny as hell. Yet, Payton goes for the dickheaded, ugly and silent type.

Nice one, sister.

Great work.

'The test will be tommorow at lunch in here, a meeting will be held and all your loyal "fans" will come here for tea, biscuits and a good old chat just to establish that the host club as a back bone and someone to stick up for it, then we will work on getting the whole "flirty, flirty" buisness back and we can discuss furthur from there.'

Let's just hope something stupid doesn't happen before that.


	14. Chapter 14

My updates suck don't they xD For a while I'm good at updating and get a chapter done every 2-4 days then other times I take 1-3 weeks xD How horrible!

I'm sorry for that, lost inspriation for a while then just couldn't be arsed to get out of bed for the past three days (What?! I'm not going to lie and say that I've been really busy and am having a stressful time because for the first time in a long time I'm actually not xD)

For some reason, I feel like a flute.

With that in mind, vote, comment and fan and be my pied piper ;)

No innuendos intended, xoxo.

'I have a feeling you'll like this.' Takeo grinned and dragged me down another corridor, I was completely lost now in my eyes, I knew that if I wanted a quick get-away from this guy it wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly, the hysteria in my mind that this guy is going to cut me open and look inside me like a doctor is starting to rise dramatically.

'It's not a empty medical ward is it?' I whimpered, Takeo turned to me in confusion then chuckled at my honestly scared to death face.

'Of course not! It's really pretty and I think you'll gasp!'

'I'm already gasping...' I mumbled.

He chuckled again then finally came to a stop outside a empty classroom.

Oh dear, he's going to cut me open and steal my spleen then sell it on Ebay so he can afford the latest cod game which he's going to get sick of so sell on Ebay make a profit and buy another game get sick of as well then go through a long cycle of suckish games till he finds my spleen on sale again, buys it then feeds it to HIS PET DOG!

'Payton? Are you alright?'

I jumped away. 'Stay away from my Spleen, you demon!'

'Payton.' He laughed. 'What are you talking about?!'

I eyed him suspiciously as I took another step away. 'Don't play the fool, I know what you want from me and you cannot have my SPLEEN!'

He chuckled. 'I'm not after your... spleen, Payton. It's the art room, there's some really nice stuff in here.'

I eyed him, of course the idea of looking aimlessly at paintings did sound slightly appealing but I was still cautious.

'Ok.' I gulped. 'Just don't try anything.'

'Now why would I do that?' He grinned mischievously.

I can think of a few bloody good reasons, in fact if I wrote them all down I might be able to make it the legnth of all the 7 Harry Potter books put together.

I stepped forward as he wrapped his hand over the door handle and pushed gently on the door, it squeaked as it opened and instantly the sweet smell of wet paint enveloped my body.

Takeo chuckled at my stunned face as he lead me inside, I stared around in shock. Takeo lied the room wasn't filled with paintings like I had thought, it was one large collage across the wall across from the door.

And it was beautiful.

The main image was of a man holding a large rose in his fingers, the rose appeared to be bleeding out and the thorns cut through the mans fingers, purple paint was used to represant his blood dribbling down his outstretched arms and into a large dark puddle building up around his ankles, the background was black but with silver swirls filling the atmosphere with a strange beauty.

'Oh my god.' I finally breathed. 'Was this- Did you do this?'

Takeo shrugged. 'Yeah, took me a few months but me and Tameo worked on it together, he did the background then I did the rose and the man.'

'Its- I'm- This- Gosh... I'm gobsmacked, it's amazing.'

He smiled and stepped next to me as I had stepped right infront of the wall by now.

'I'm glad you like it.' He whispered and suddenly, took my hand in his, interlocking our fingers together, I looked down at our hands then up at him, he smiled kindly at me and for some reason I couldn't help but grin back.

'Sore wa anata ni tsuite wa nandesuka. (**What is it about you?**)' He whispered but he spoke so quiet and quickly I didn't understand what he said.

'Thank you for showing me this, Takeo.' I blushed slightly. 'This is... breathtaking.'

'Je vais l'appeler après avoir. (**I'll name it after you.**)' He looked to the floor and spoke very quietly. Now he's gone back to french, at least I can understand him now.

' Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire cela? (**Why would you do that?**)' I whispered back to him and tightly my grip on his hand.

He gulped gently and I couldn't help a small smile from appearing on my lips. 'Merci, Takeo, cela a été incroyable. (**Thank you, Takeo, this has been amazing.**)

I leaned up slowly and without even realising what I was doing, placed a tiny kiss on his cheek and turned away from him and headed back to the door.

'See you soon.' I whispered just as I shut the door behind, leaving behind everything I've ever stood for and everything that I am... Or now, was.

[Rachel's POV]

The end of the school day came very slowly, and honestly I felt really upset, I felt drained and honestly felt like my body wanted to collapse.

I missed my twin.

She wasn't there to cover me while I slept in our last lesson, she rightly sat on the other side of the classroom from me, talking reluctantly to all the rich kids around her, while I sat with two boys who, somehow, I feel like I've known for my entire life and they seem to just fit.

Especially Kauru.

'Hey, why don't you hang out with me tonight?' Kauru smiled as we walked out of the school building after the final bell sounded. 'We can go by the sea and just hang out, the two of us.'

I sighed. 'I'd love to, I really would but I really need to prepare for my mothers arrival on Saturday, believe me if I don't get it perfect I'll reep the consequences.

'What do you have to do?'

'Be fluent in Japanese.' I attempted to giggle but as I hissed it that goal wasn't really met.

'Jeez.' He sighed. 'You've been here- What? Two days.'

I shrugged. 'I'm surprised my mother's coming so early, she wasn't supposed to join us until- Hmm... Like 2 weeks Sunday was what she told us just as we were brought here.'

'Why such an eagerness to come to Japan? I mean don't get me wrong, this country might be the best country in the world.' He winked. 'But I find her sudden mind change suspicious.'

'Alright, Sherlock Holmes, lets call it day.' I snickered as we arrived at my car. 'You seem to have lost Watson, maybe you should go find him, I'll see you tommorow morning.'

'Till then, then.' He snickered and reached his hand forward, I thought he was going to rub my cheek (I don't know why) but instead he quickly leaped forward and flicked the tip of my nose.

'Aww!' I squealed but I was still laughing. 'That hurt!'

'Naww, sorry!' He laughed and charged away without another word.

I sighed in happiness as I watched him run, back to the front entrance of the school, where his twin was waiting for him with a grin on his face, Kauru laughed and waited till Hikaru turned away then jumped onto his back, the two laughed loudly as they ran in the direction of the vip car park where I presume a black limo with solid gold wheels was waiting.

I turned back to my car and instantly jumped into the back, I dropped my bag in the middle seat and sighed, slamming the door behind me and strapping myself.

'Good afternoon, Miss Power.' Ryu, the driver, spoke up. 'How was your day?'

'Iffy.' I sighed. 'Just need a nice long nap.'

'Ha.' He chuckled. 'Even when answering at different times you give the exact same answers.'

I frowned as I looked up but understood instantly as I noticed Payton's leg up and over the front seat, her dress hitched up with a pin, which held the dress very high on her thigh.

My sister... I guess I'm not the only one who's mad, when we were younger even though the two of us were extremely close (Even closer than what we were these last few years) we used to fight a little about children's things, like who gets to play with Barbie first and who gets the pink fairy for christmas and whenever we fought Payton used to be really naughty infront of mother then when asked which twin she was, she'd say my name, I can only presume she's been slutty since lunch and told everyone she's me.

Bitch.

'How was your last lesson?' I sneered.

'Fun, I met this guy named Hotaru, he's very nice, actually, you have a date with him on Sunday, on and on Monday you got one with Ayumu, Tuesday is Ken and Thurday I'm still trying to get Rikuto, but he's a little harder as he doesn't really like whores who bang on the first date.' She hissed.

Ouch, that was more than I expected.

'Well, you're a right bitch aren't you?'

'Runs in the family.'

'You're fat arse doesn't.' I snickered.

If she wants to play touch, I'll play touch, even if I'm not going to mean half the crap I say, if she wants to bite with fangs, I'll bite with large knives... Urm... Yes! That makes sense... Sort of.

'People would believe so if they saw us.' She snarled.

'Least I have a fashion sense.'

'And not much else.' She growled.

'I'm sorry, Miss flat-chested under achiever.'

'Under achieving by choice.' She smirked.

I snorted as Ryu finally started the car and began, even though he was extrememly confused. 'If you say so.'

'Deary me, Rachel, I must say your standards are dropping if you fall for ginger, is this one the one, like Danny was.'

'So this is what this is about?!' I growled. 'You're jealous! Because I'm the only one appealing to boys.'

'I don't want to be appealing to boys.' She snorted.

'I knew it! Lesbian!'

She laughed and pulled her feet of the chair and pulled them to her body. 'What will dear Kauru do when he finds out his girl is the biggest whore in the school?'

'What will mother do when she finds out you're dropping school?'

'I changed my mind.' She shrugged. 'The idea of sitting in a classroom all day sounds fun.'

'It's not exactly like you'll be learning anything though, considering it took you 7 years to play a simple strum pattern on a guitar.'

'You're a total bitch!' She screamed.

'You would know!' I snorted.

She snarled and turned away, looking out the window as I did the exact same, small houses passed slowly and I sighed, even though it's the completely wrong time to be thinking of it I'd hope to own a little house of my own one day, with lots of pictures on the wall of my family and friends, bookshelves filled with all my favourite films and cds... and maybe some books but more likely Manga than actual novels.

OMG!

We're in Japan, the one country we wanted to visit since we were 13 and we haven't done what we came here mostly!

'Payton, do you-'

Wait! I'm supposed to be mad at her! We can't go while we're fighting, that would totally screw up how arguments between siblings work.

'Do I what?' She turned to me, frowning with utter curiousity in her eyes.

'Never mind.' I mumbled.

'No! I wanna know now!' She squealed.

'Well it doesn't matter, shut up would you?!'

'NOOOO! Tell me! Don't be mean, tell me!'

'We haven't been to a Manga/Anime store yet.' I growled at last, Payton instantly gasped and jumped forward in her seat.

'RYU!' She screamed. 'Take us to the closest Manga/Anime store, if you can, please!'

Ryu chuckled. 'Mai asked me to bring you home immediatly for preperation for your mothers arrival. I'm sure that would be slightly more important.'

'You're wrong!' I gasped. 'More important than Anime and Manga?! Perish the thought!'

He sighed. 'Alright, we'll make a quick stop for now and I'll just say we got stuck in traffic.'

I frowned at the empty roads surrounding us with the gentle breeze brushing against the closed windows. 'She'll really believe that?'

'Mai believes your school is over 50 miles away, way out of town..' Ryu laughed.

'Wow. Silly Mai.' Payton giggled.

'Ok so, I believe the closest is just out of town.' He smiled. 'So getting there and and then to the house should take 10 minutes more than usual so you can... get away with 15 minutes in the shop.

The two of us giggled as Ryu pressed his foot down on the gas and we rushed to an anime store.

'I'm going to buy Black Butler and Ghost hunt! I'm going to buy the manga, the anime series and a load of stationary and all this crap!' I giggled.

'I'll obviously buy Vampire Knight!' Payton squealed. 'Everything to do with Vampire knight, and Requim of the Phantom!'

I laughed with her and the two of us looked to each other and both screamed together. 'AND HETALIA!'

'You do know it'll all be in Japanese.' Ryu snickered. 'Not English, so it'll take you a while to get it.'

'And what better way to learn Japanese then watch our favourite anime's which we know of by heart translated in Japanese?' Payton giggled.

'Exactly, oh my gosh why did we not think this before?' I gasped.

Ryu grinned at us through the rear view mirror, well, if you use that as an excuse I'm sure Mai won't mind beind a little late and carrying a large amount of bags.

'OMG! I have my money still too!' Payton gasped. 'Bitch I am going to empty that shop.'

I gulped. Oh no... I don't have any money at all, Payton always lends me money from her bank account, ahh noo!

Payton turned to me, she must have noticed my sudden silence, then I think she realised.

'You have your bank card I gave you?' She mumbled.

'You didn't give me a bank card.' I looked to her and glared.

'Well then, I guess you'll have to use mine.' She smiled.

Hang on?

A large grin began to spread across my lips and I nodded. 'Thanks, twin.'

'You're welcome, just know I'll get you back for calling me fat and stupid.'

'Same to you for making me a whore to the entire student body on my second day.' I snorted.

She blushed. 'Don't worry, I said my name not yours, I don't want to make friends so I spread round that I was a whore while you were mad at me.'

I gasped. 'How could you do that?! We need to make friends for the host club.'

'Well we have all the types in that group, the natural, the cool, the princly, why can't I be the easy?' She snorted in laughter suddenly.

I sighed, what on earth was I going to do with this girl?

'Because you aren't easy, and people are supposed to be who they are so sadly, Payton, your plan failed.'

'Don't they always.' She sighed.

'We're here girls.' Ryu suddenly laughed. 'Try not to wet yourselves, its a big one.'

'AHHHHHHH!'


	15. Chapter 15

**Ciao my dear readers, how are you all today? Its cold today and I just walked my dogs up and over the large chalk pit we have in my city, and because of the horrible weather last night I fell over, I slipped many times but on time we were coming down a very steep hill and I badly hurt my right wrist :( It hurts so bad!**

**But, a chapter will still be born today hehe and I hope you all enjoy xoxo**

**Vote, comment and fan xoxo.**

**09/11/12 I watched the end of an anime I reference in this chapter today... I bawled like a baby DX It was so good but so horrible... Everyone died that's why, It was an AMAZING anime and I loved every minute but as soon as my fave character died I teared up and almost threw my laptop across the room XD Ahhh... Anyway, sorry, enjoy. x**

[Payton's POV]

Ryu parked the car outside the large shop as Rachel and I squealed our heads off, we pretty much jumped out the car before it even stopped and sprinted into the large shop, when we entered the thick smell of new books and excellence filled our noses.

'I think I just died and went to heaven.' Rachel giggled. 'Can you feel my pulse?'

I laughed as I took my twins hand, shaking my head instantly. 'Oh my lord, we really are dead, come on lets raid this shop.'

We ran to shelves, recognising some of our favourite animes/mangas instantly.

'Oh my gosh!' I gasped. 'Wolf's rain, I never found this back in England.'

I grabbed the DVD from the shelf and checked to see if the English translation was included as well as the Japanese, surprisingly it was and I giggled, hugging it to my chest.

'OMG!' Rachel squealed. 'Black Butler, manga, anime, action figures, cosplay! There's a whole frigging part of the shop for Black Butler...'

'Kuroshitsuji.' A stranger hissed at Rachel who was having a little (little my nans Heine[**Butt**]) fangirl scream across the room.

I giggled as I grabbed all the Wolf's rain things I could when I heard chuckling, I turned giggling to Ryu who stood there all tall and proud as he held out a large basket for me.

I took it giggling and laughed. 'I might need a few more of these.'

I looked over to my twin who was giggling uncontrollably and sounded quite like an evil witch, she held more stuff in her hands now including Hetalia, Kuroshitsuji, Bleach and Ghost hunt.

Ryu rushed to her as bits and bobs began to slip from her arms and in between her legs.

I giggled and grabbed a loud of Animes I watched back in England, ones I know Rachel hadn't picked up and didn't even look at the prices of anything, I knew that everything in this shop would result in maybe over £500 if bought in England... Which if my maths is correct should convert to almost 65,000 yen but I'm certain I have over 4 grand in my account unless our mother has spent it already.

I'm still pissed that she actually going to do it, that she's stealing all of MY money, if it was money she gave me I wouldn't be as pissed but I EARNT that money with a job I held for over 2 years, I'm pissed as hell.

I went to the store front and grabbed another basket and ran back to Rachel who held three very full baskets in her hand.

One basket for each Anime she loved.

Ghost hunt, Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji were her ultimate favourites (A/n - Other than Ouran but I can hardly add that into a fanfiction.)

Whilst mine were filled with everything Wolf's Rain, some Blood+, Princess Resurrection and loads more, including Vampire Knight which was my ultimate favourite but I already had all the mangas that were out at the moment and the two series, and action figures and the- YES WE'RE SAD! I KNOW!

10 minutes passed and Rachel and I were at the counter, giggling uncontrollably, holding our stomachs for support.

The young man at the counter smirked at us. 'Ko no subetedesu(**Is this everything**)?'

I turned around quickly and grabbed the first thing there, not even looking at what it was and just smiled fakely. 'Now that's everything.'

'Smartass.' Rachel mumbled but a permanent grin was plastered to her face.

'I'm sorry, are we paying separately?' I turned to her and smirked, she looked to the floor and blushed muttering a quiet sorry under her breath.

Like she really needed to say sorry, I was only joking.

The poor young man scanned every item slowly and packed them quickly into bags, by the time he was done scanning and packing everything in our 5 very full baskets we had 13 bags in total.

'Genkin matawa kādo (**cash or card**)?'

'kādo.' I replied kindly as I pulled my purse from my school bad then yanked out the card and placed it into the card holder/thingie.

I followed the instructions and finally tapped in my 4 digit password.

After a few minutes, nothing happened and the man frowned as a message flashed across his computer.

'Zandakabusoku. (**Insufficient funds**.)' He spoke slowly.

'What?!' I gasped. 'I have over 4 grand on that bloody card.'

'Zandakabusoku.' The man repeated, a confused expression now spread across his face.

'Miss Power, hasn't your mother removed all the money from your account.' Ryu asked.

I turned to him, angry. 'Already?! It should've taken ages.'

Ryu sighed as Rachel and I hugged at each other, tears at our eyes.

'Fine girls, I'll make you a deal, I'll pay for this today and the two of you can pay me back when you can.' He reached into his pocket and suddenly pulled out a large card and placed it into the slot.

'38,023.50 yen.' Ryu whistled. 'You two spent over 300 pounds.'

Rachel and I gulped, awkward that we were now in debt to our driver but thankful none the less for his kindness.

'We'll pay you back as soon as we get our new bank accounts in our fathers name.' I sighed. 'Every pay check I get from my next job will go to you till we pay you back every penny.'

Ryu typed in his password and this time the computer said it was ok and the payment was made, Rachel and I grabbed at our bags and I snarled at my card as we charged back to the car, Ryu placed it all into the boot and we all dived into the car as Ryu sped of.

'We're going to need to drive fast if we want to get home before Mai starts doing flips.'

'Yeah.' Me and Rachel giggled.

Rachel and I fell in love with Japan and Anime/Manga when we were 13, the first anime we watched was Ghost Hunt, she fell in love with it and loved drawing fan art and writing fan fictions all the time as she obsessed over one of the characters named John, I myself didn't enjoy the anime as much and spent most of my time watching Vampire Knight over and over again as I bought the manga series with whatever money I could squeeze out of our selfish mother at the time.

I say squeeze it out and to be honest that is actually a better way of thinking rather than what I did, instead of just hoping mother would give us £5 every so often I stole from her, I used to take money left around, steal from her purse, occasionally take her card and take small amounts from it, always small amounts so mother never noticed and slowly bought all of the Vampire Knight stuff, Rachel thought that what I did, stealing, was horrible so used to wait until she got money from mother, she didn't want to use stolen money even though technically mother owed us that money, I was merely taking the money father paid to look after us yet she used to look after herself.

I only got caught a few times, and the punishments weren't that severe, a slap to the face from mother then a punch and kick from Benjamin and chloe, never enough to stop me, I only stopped when I got my own job at the bookstore in the city we used to live in.

'I got a text from Ashleigh earlier.' Rachel suddenly spoke up, interupting my trip down memory lane. 'She asked how we were, how Japan is and have we met Japan yet...'

I chuckled. 'Tell her Japan is just as amazing as he is on tv.'

The Hetalia reference Ashleigh made, made me smile for a moment before I sighed, still extrememly pissed about my horrible excuse for a mother stealing MY MONEY!

'You ok, twin?' Rachel suddenly mumbled.

I turned to her, frowning. 'Not partically but I'll just punch the hell out of punching bag when we move into the house.

Our houses always had gyms because mother thinks she's fat so is constantly working out when not doing work, plus Benjamin uses them to feel more manly, but if you ask me, you can paint a pig black and white but it'll never be a cow.

If you didn't just understand that metaphor what I meant was BENJAMIN IS A BLOODY WOMAN! UNLESS HE GETS AN OPERATION HE SHALL ALWAYS BE A BLOODY WOMAN!

'Miss Power... We're home.' A voice suddenly broke through again and suddenly I was growling, I was angry, no not even that, I was livid, my eyes fell on the gentle man that said my name but I glared at him, I glared hard and jumped from the car.

I couldn't explain what I was feeling, it was so powerful and overwhelming, I was just fed up, fed up of being a child because all the adults do is make stupid decisions that fuck up my life, my twins life.

I'm so angry.

I walked across the green field and couldn't hold back anymore, I looked to the sky through my hands up, and smashed myself in the head as I screamed to the bloody heavens as I fell to my knees.

[Rachel's POV]

I held my twins hand as she laid unconcious next to me, I don't know what happened, one minute she was calm the next she was beating herself up until she bled and passed out.

That's right, the idiot punched herself so hard her nose bled, her eyes swelled and her lips cut and blood trickled down her face before she fell onto her stomach. smashing her head down onto the floor once more before passing out.

What was she thinking?

I get her anger, I really do, I feel it just as strongly as she does, people say me and my twin are the same, we're identical, we should be but to me, the two of us are completely different when it comes to emotion.

I tend to keep my calm in situations and loose my heart willingly because I love the feeling of happiness, I love to laugh and smile but lately, I think my twin is the opposite, she seems to enjoy the darkness, she's pushing herself to the edge, she is letting her stress build up and I'm starting to worry for my twin.

'Oh Payton.' I whispered, rubbing a hand through her hair. 'What am I going to do with you?'

I reached beside me and grabbed the remote from the floor, pressing play letting the program I had paused earlier continue.

_"You don't know me! I'm the United bloody Kingdom and I can held my locker better then you any day!" Britain_ cried, tapping his chest.

"Dude,_ calm down!" America laughed awkwardly._

_"Shut up! I felt bad about how old frog-face was treating you so I saved your ass. I thought maybe we could be friends and bond over our mutual hatred for France. But uh-uh. You didn't want to be friends with me! You just wanted to tell me what to tell you what to do, and you didn't know what to do anyway! I think that's total bollocks!" Britain cried out again._

I laughed hard as my favourite episode of Hetalia played when suddenly Payton stirmed beside me.

'What's that loud noise?' She whimpered.

I smiled at my twin. 'Sorry, watching Hetalia, found it a little too funny even after all these years.'

Payton sat up, holding her head as she leaned into my open arms as I hugged her tightly.

'You ok?' I asked.

She nodded slowly. 'I feel... Dizzy, but I think some Ice cream will help it instantly.'

'Or just because you want some ice cream.' I smirked. 'Even without a head ache.'

'Shush.' She giggled gently but hissed as another shoot of pain probably caused through her head. 'What time is it?'

'Almost 7, you've been out a good 3 and a half hours, someones not going to sleep tonight.'

She whined and slowly got up to her feet. 'Did my phone make a noise?'

'Yeah, you got a message from charlotte and Kylie.' I smiled. 'Same old "How's Japan?" crap though.'

'Oh.' She sighed. 'Well... I'll be right back.'

She slowly left the room and I sighed, pulling out her phone from my pocket again and laid it in my hand, I scrolled through her messages again till I found one she recieved at 4:23pm today.

''_Hey Payton, It's me, Takeo, listen I had loads of fun today, you're amazing, I was just wondering if you wanted to do it again, I gave you the offer and I'm really hoping you'll talk to me again, ok, thanks, love T.''_

I growled at the screen as I clicked reply and typed in a quick message.

"_Piss off, Takeo, I'm not interested, leave me alone I have better things to do than talk to your pathetic face, Thanks for nothing, P.'''_

I quickly pressed send and deleted the conversation just in time as Payton came back into the room, a large tub of vanilla Ice cream in her hands with two spoons poking out the top.

She smiled. 'You ok?'

I nodded as I handed her back her phone. 'Fine.'

I know what I was doing was cruel but I was protecting her from a guy who will use her and break her heart, I know in my gut he can't be trusted and if that means hurting Payton for a little while then so be it, she's only known him 2 days, she's hardly going to kill herself from heart break.

This is how the world works.

Family protect each other, and no way am I ever going to let a guy tear us apart ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

[Payton's POV]

The next morning was a slow one, Rachel waked me up at 5am and the only explanation she gave was it was "Twin time" and I can hardly reject twin time after yesterday, so after she threw a pair of shorts and my favourite wolf t-shirt at me, I didn't complain and just changed quickly before she dragged me out the house, we walked around for almost 2 hours, not even really doing anything, we didn't talk very much except for the occasionaly question.

She did, however, ask about my lunchtime with Takeo and if I enjoyed it.

To be honest, I hadn't really thought of Takeo since our time together yesterday because how I felt about it really, I really hated Takeo because he's an arse and a horrible person, however, I still wanted to get to know him and find out how he ticks.

I'm intriged by him, and that frightens me.

But in the end I just shrugged and replied. 'He's a dick.'

She nodded and no more on the subject was said, we didn't even talk till we returned home at 6:45, I was so tired by then I had forgotten everything, the paths we went down, the flower gardens we passed, all of it.

'Get changed, today you need to meet Kyoya and we will began our plan.' Rachel laughed evilly,

I gulped. 'And the plan is?'

'Friends! Ding!' She giggled and beamed her best smile with two thumbs up.

'Right...' I whimpered, that's not a good plan at all, I'd spoken to a large amount of people in our year, mostly boys and they were all stuck-up little rich kids, to be honest why should the host club try and make a comeback? What's the point? The ungrateful little shits here don't deserve a group as awesome as them!

I changed quickly into the horrible dress and sighed at myself in the mirror, I looked like a girl, an ugly girl. My horrible ginger hair fell straight and dangeled round my hips, for the first time, I hated my apperance, growing up Rachel and I never cared, in fact I think we only started wearing make-up when we were 14.

'I'm going to dye my hair.' I confessed. 'I've always hated this colour...'

Rachel smirked. 'I'm thinking about cutting mine, I hate the legnth, its a pain in my arse to brush and wash.'

I turned to her, yanking my hair back and tied it into a loose ponytail. 'Then it's settled, in a few days we go to the hair dressers.'

'Oh!' Rachel gasped. 'Payton you keep forgetting to call Dad about the money and card.'

'Oh crap, I'll do it tonight, when I know Mother won't yell at us if she hears cause she won't hear it!' I frowned hoping what I said made sense, then did a dramatic nod as Rachel laughed at my stupidity.

She giggled at me and yanked me out the room after I'd finished changing and getting ready, we ran down the stairs holding our dresses up so we didn't trip and entered the kitchen smiling like loons.

'Morning, girls, how did you sleep?' The cook asked, I had yet to ask her name and now didn't see the point as we'd be gone by tommorow.

'Very thirsty.' Rachel giggled. 'I had to get up for water, I think it was the amount of salt I slathered my chips in last night.'

'I had a headache and a stomach ache.' I complained. 'Barely got any at all, didn't help when I was woken up at 5am for a blastered walk.'

'Oh? So now you complain.'

'Like you'd listen.' I poked my tongue out at Rachel as I grabbed a piece of fruit from the basket on the table, I didn't really like fruit, I let Rachel always eat my fruit as I didn't particulaly like any fruit except Strawberries, I looked at it and noticed I'd picked up a pear and groaned instantly, I can't stand pears, I turned around and threw the fruit back in and just sighed not even bothering to pick up more fruit.

'Wow, that desperate for food you almost sinked down to eating a pear, my god, Payton, what is happening to you?'

I poked my tongue out as the cook handed me a an empty plate and guided me to a seat at the table, Rachel sat beside me instantly and thanks cook as she set a plate in front of her.

'Big breakfast or small?' The cook smiled. To be honest, I was rather surprised that the woman could speak english so well, she didn't have a japanese face or accent though so I presumed she grew up in an english speaking country or something.

'Sausages!' I giggled.

'Just some cereal for me.' Rachel smiled as the cook got to work leaving the two of us to giggle for a few minutes.

'So... What do you think about the host club thing? What first?' I asked.

'Well... Kaoru said there's a special fair thing on Sunday at school maybe we can try something there...' She frowned. 'Maybe like a little performance cause he said there's a massive stage and students are allowed to jump up and sing, dance and just entertain.'

'That would be good...' I nodded. 'If we had something we could perform.'

'The two of us could do our song.' Rachel laughed. 'Then we could hopefully get fans and be like, if you want to talk to us come see us in Music room #3 with the host club.'

The cook came and placed our foods on our plates, Rachel has shreddies covered in sugar while I had a sausage butty (In England a sausage butty is just a sausage sandwich.)

The two of us scoffed down the food in minutes and snickered as we both burped simultainously.

'Thank you!' Rachel giggled and picked her plate and my own and carried them to the sink, placed them in then scrubbed away at them before cook could stop her.

'Thank you!' I smiled as I stood to my feet and sprinted upstairs with Rachel behind me, we grabbed our bags from the end of our beds.

I rooted through my bag to check if I had everything when I heard Rachel sigh.

'What's up?' I asked.

'I like it here, in this house, yet tomorrow we'll be going away, quite far away to live with our cruel family.' Rachel whimpered.

'I like it too.' I smiled. 'This place is so big and everyone's really nice and the food is yummy and our family are dicks.'

'I don't see us keeping our cool for much longer.'

'What do you mean?'

'You passed out in anger yesterday and they weren't even here, I punched a wall yesterday when Mai told me they succesfully were on the plane and on their way, did you know they're taking a detour? They're going to visit dad for the day then come over.' She snarled. 'Did you know I had to beg that information out of Mai because she was forbidden to tell us.'

I gasped. 'They went to see Dad! But we haven't seen him in years!'

'Exactly, our family is a horrible family and I don't think we'll be here long because I think we're both so close to snapping the only thing holding us together is a single strand of hair.'

I sighed and pulled my bag over my shoulder as I walked to my twin and wrapped my arms around her, I held her tightly and we both buried our faces into each others hair.

'We'll be ok.' I reassured as I walked away. 'You have Kaoru now, we'll be fine as long as we have each other, and Mai, Ryu, cook. They'll all protect us, and lets not forget about dad, you know he's trying every excuse in the book to get all of us away from mum.'

'I think you should call dad now, mum will be there later.' Rachel gulped.

I nodded pulling my phone from my bag and calling dads number, I placed it on loud speaker and the two of us fell against Rachels bed until our fathers familiar chuckle sounded the air.

'Hey dad.' We whispered.

'Hello girls.'

***Later***

The two of us jumped into the car and waited patiently for Ryu, slightly happier after calling dad. After explaining everything that mother had done he agreed to open another bank account with him and him only as the main controller and he promised to never take money from us then, as an added bonus, he promised to replace every penny that was in my last account so after the two of us screaming our love for him down the phone we promised to come visit during spring break in a few weeks time, he even said we could stay till our birthday on the 8th of April before returning for a new academic year since here in Japan people go up a grade in April rather than in September like it was in England.

I smiled at Rachel as she searched through her back and huffed. 'I have no pencils!'

'That's cause you threw all of them at me yesterday.' I laughed. 'You're such a good twin.'

'Aren't I just? Anyway, what do you plan on doing today?'

I stiffened, if I'm honest I was going to go look at that painting that Takeo showed me again because I really thought it was breathtaking but I couldn't tell her that so I just shrugged. 'Might go to the library see what they have on offer, might go visit Haruhi again see how she is...'

'Awesome.' Rachel grinned. 'If it's alright, I'd like to spend the day with Kaoru to get to know him... Would you be able to keep Hikaru busy?'

Damn. 'Sure?'

'You're the best.' She leaned over and hugged me tight.

'Aren't. I. Just.' I repeated Rachels earlier words as I gulped.

'I really like Kaoru.' Rachel backed away and giggled. 'We're just the same, you know, he can just tell my feelings and with both of us having twins that can be hard work we just know what makes us happiest and that's a good friend, he is amazing, so kind and funny... My god, Payton, I may have already fell for him on my second day.'

I smiled, genuinly happy for my twin as Ryu finally came out the house and jumped into the car.

'Morning girls.' He grinned.

'Good morning.' We both sang as he plugged the key in and began driving.

'I don't know why but... I have a strange feeling.' Rachel mumbled. 'Like something's going to happen.'

'Wow. Why do I feel like you just forshadowed?'

'Because it just felt right.'

I smirked and nodded my dead. 'Well now that you'e jinxed it of course it's going to happen, I bet I fall down the stairs or Tamaki punches you in the face or we find Hikaru and Kaoru having sexy, sexy times and-'

'Yummy.' Rachel mumbled.

'YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT?!'

*** At school ***

'I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah, Between the good and bad's where you'll find me, Reaching for heaven, I will fight, And I'll sleep when I die, I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!' Rachel and I sang as I strummed down on my guitar hard, Rachel twiddled her fingers all over her clarinet as the crowd building around us cheered and laughed.

Rachel then pulled away from her clarinet and ran to the microphone and began screaming the last chorus and bride bit before I did my riff over the guitar then ended the song with a final chord as the crowd went crazy.

'Thanks guys, we'll be here all week.' I smiled, the group parted and everyone filed out of the music room to first lesson which we had made them late to.

'Good start, girls.' Tamaki came up to us and smiled. 'I forgot how crowded it used to get in here.'

Rachel grinned. 'It's just little things to begin with, I know that this is your final year Tamaki and Kyoya's so I don't want you going without the host club love.'

'Thanks.' He nodded. 'It's not the host club's love I want though...'

The two of us nodded in sympathy as Tamaki soon left and headed to his next class.

'Now... Am I alone when I said I wasn't expecting?' A voice asked.

The two of us turned and a pair of matching gingers grinned at us.

'Not at all, Kaoru.' Hikaru laughed. 'Where did these two come from?'

'Haha, very funny.' Rachel rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kaoru's chest. 'Did you like it?'

'It was amazing.' He smiled.

'Eughh, bare with me while I vomit.' I groaned and turned away to pack away the sweet, blue guitar I had used for the small performance the two of us did.

'You're just jelly, Payton.' Rachel smiled. 'You haven't got a guy to laugh with.'

For some reason my mind was brought to Takeo, and what he's doing right now, if he's with his twin or if he's all alone, for some strange reason the thought of him being alone saddened me and I felt the strange need to go see him and talk to him.

Do I miss him?

No. Of course not. It's Takeo for god sake, him and Tomeo are the biggest dicks on this planet, surely I don't feel anything except hate towards him.

Right?

[Benjamins POV]

'Of course, dad.' I laughed happily as my father wrapped his arms tightly around me and tapped my back.

'Anyway, how have you all been?' He smiled to me and Chloe but frowned cruelly at mother before looking to me again.

'Fat,' chloe mumbled. 'Very fat, stupid kid.'

'Don't call little Thomas stupid, Chloe!' Mum barked and dad froze instantly, recognising the name that tore him and our mother apart.

'What about you, Benny?' Father laughed awkwardly, using my old nick name.

'Good dad, just got en- a new phone, yep, phone and it works really well and has a really big... hard drive and... yeah.' I coughed almost spilling my secret, stupidly.

'Oh good, what about the twins?' Dad rose an eyebrow at mum as she hissed. 'Or did they leave too?'

Mum snarled at her ex-husband and was about to scream when Chloe snorted. 'The stupid babies are waiting in Japan away from us so they don't embarrass us.'

'I think you can embarras yourself just fine, sister.' I mumbled which recieved me hard slap from mum and the fat bitch.

Why do I get abused in this house? I'm the only boy and the good child, I don't do anything out of place yet I'm constantly getting slapped.

'Well then... Would you like to come in?' Dad gulped awkwardly and let us all into his huge house.

Dad was always more famous than mum was, its only fit that he has a bigger house and more money to spend... I might ask dad if I can move in even if he does have a new child and a girlfriend.

Hmm... Good idea, Benjamin.


	17. Chapter 17

[Payton's POV]

'This is Mori and Honey Sempai.' Rachel pointed to a young looking boy with blonde hair and a tall black haired boy stood in front of us, the younger one was scoffing cake down his throat and jumping up and down on the spot while the black haired one stood with his hands in his pockets and just stared at the child beside him.

'Hey,' I mumbled. 'How's it going?'

'Hellooo!' The blonde boy giggled with his mouth full of food. 'My name's Honey!'

'Hello, Honey, I'm Payton.' I couldn't help but smile as the young boy clambered up the tall boy I figured out was Mori and sat on his shoulders.

I swear Honey is older than I am though...

'The taller one is Mori.' Rachel whispered into my ear. 'Don't let his intimidating expression knock you down like it did me.'

'I'll do my best.' I smirked at her and looked to the two boys and shot them a smile. 'Did you watch our performance earlier?'

'Yes. It was very... Diverting.' Mori mumbled. 'Wasn't it, Honey?'

Teehee, hearing him say that made me smile, and I think he noticed as he stared at me blankly...

Da fu-

'You two are very good on instruments, and good singers, I wish I was a good singer but then again, if I was singing that means I wouldn't be able to eat sweets and that would be mean that- that-' The blonde child whimpered.

'Thank you.' Rachel blushed. 'Well... I hate to be rude but I have an important meeting to get to.'

'Have fun on your date.' I mumbled as she sprinted to her bag in the corner of the music room then out, leaving just me, Mori and Honey left.

'I want to go to cafeteria, I heard they're serving carrot cake today!' Honey squealed jumping from Mori's shoulders and running. 'I'M GOING TO BURN IT ALL!'

Mori held his head in his hands but I saw a faint smile cross his lips as he faced me. 'He does not like carrots.'

'I could tell.' I smiled as Mori ran after him leaving me all on my lonesome.

I sighed as I walked to the corner of the room and for no reason at all twirled on the tip of my toes, my long yellow dress raising to just above my ankles as I did.

'What I wouldn't do to be a boy...' I mumbled. 'I wish it was acceptable for me to wear a periwinkle blazer like the other boys but noo... I have to dress like I'm queen, freaking, Victoria.'

'Talk to yourself any longer people with think you're very, freaking, insane.' A voice squeaked, the squeak was an obvious attempt to mock my high pitched whine.

'Run and tell my mother.' I groaned as I turned to the voice and surprise, surprise, I was stuck with the other reject twin.

'Been left for a whore too?' Hikaru mumbled.

'Yes but I thought she was with your brother...'

'Funny.' He stepped forward and stopped beside me, throwing his bag down onto the floor. 'What are you going to do while they're gone?'

Find that room Takeo showed me and maybe find Takeo and talk to him about our date yesterday and- Hang on, did I just call it a date?! It most certainly was not a date! It was just my desperation to get him off my back and his... Kindness? and we had a good time and I kind of don't want to get him off my back, not just yet anyway but it wasn't a date- I mean, I can't see the two of us together, I mean he's got silver hair and I'm a ginger, we are totally not suited to each other, he's an arse too!

That's the important thing, he treats everyone like shit, even Rachel and I when we started, even if we did date no one would approve, especially Rachel, she might ignore me and just spend all her time with her boyfriend... No! I could never date him... We would have really good looking kids though, especially with his gorgeous lilac tinted eyes, I bet we'd have a little boy and we'd move back to England but... I'd have to think about Tomeo, actually I've never thought about Tomeo and he's Takeo's best friend... Jesus their names are so similar I'm confused... Ok Tomeo is the best friend and Takeo is the one I like...

WAIT! NOT LIKE! I don't like him!

As I said before he's an arse an-

'Payton?' A voice broke through and I whimpered at the contact as something touched my hand.

I focused forward and noticed a ginger with golden brown eyes staring deep into mine, worry in the pit of them, but it was hard to spot.

'I'm Payton!' I gasped and jumped away from the contact as I let everything slowly flow back.

I'm in the music room, Rachels on a date with Kaoru and I'm stuck with his twin who is slightly annoying and keeps smiling and looking at me with worry in his eyes, HE NEEDS TO STOP THAT!

He smirked at me and stepped back, resting his hands in his pockets again. 'I presume you're just going to imagine people naked and forget who you are...'

'Huh?' A funny noise squeaked from my nose and I giggled at the sound, Hikaru smiled wider at me as my giggle soon became a laugh then became a snort and holding of my stomach in hysterics, then became me crying on the floor, no actual sound coming from my lips as I gasped for my breath back.

'Oh dear.' Hikaru laughed after a few minutes. 'Should I get a doctor?'

'That- would... be- Nice!'

[Rachel's POV]

Kaoru and I walked through the gardens as he held tighlty to my hand, a blush was permanantly stuck to my cheeks by now.

'Soo...' Kaoru smiled, thrusting a drink into my hand. 'Tell me something I don't know.'

The two of us had already spent most of the day together, we ditched first and second class then sat beside each other obviously in Maths then Physics which I'll admit, was fun to be next to him but the lesson itself was a pile of dog crap.

'Urmm... I've told you everything I can think of.' I smiled.

'What about your family? You skipped over most of that.'

'For good reason.' I grumbled.

'Oh.'

'Yeah, The Adunly swarm are a bunch of parasites and they such the life out of me.'

'Is that why you took the surname Power?'

'After my Father, no, at one point we all had the surname Power, Benjamin Power, Chloe Power, Audrey Power, Rachel Power, Payton Power, Chris Power, we were the Power clan... But then Thomas came and... went... My Mother and Father's relathionship quickly fell apart after that and the divorce came sooner rather that later and eventually Father moved to another country and my mother was telling all of to change our names to Adunly... The surname didn't suit Payton and I... Well it didn't suit any of us so we refused to take the name, we wanted to remain known for our Fathers brilliance and kindness, not our Mother's spitefullness.'

'Understandable.' Kaoru smiled. 'I bet your mother never made you dress up as the opposite sex though.'

'Wait what?' I laughed.

'My mum used to dress me and Hikaru up in these pretty dressed, Hikaru was always bright pink and me bright blue, she used to use us as her little models, since she's a fashion designer like your mum, only no where near as good.'

'That's hard to believe since our mother can't tell the difference between her ankle and the colour Brown.' I mumbled. 'Want to know a secret? Our mother doesn't even do the designs, My brother draws the ideas and my sister colours them in then they hand them over... That's why she suddenly got so good when she made her children do it... Well minus Payton and I of course.'

'Jeez.' Kaoru whistled. 'Your Mother sounds like a bitch.'

'How do you live with her?'

'Payton and I try not to, she hasn't arrived here in Japan yet so we've been spending the last few days at home but when she gets here we'll start taking extra curricular stuff and spending time in the library revising all the time... Then back in England we used to try and sleep over other peoples houses as often as possible... Payton and I are now saving up for our own place so we'll be out of there soon enough for good.' I explained.

Kaoru turned and span me with him fast, so fast that I lost my footing and tumbled onto Kaoru's chest, but he just continued with the wierd dance he had began and just yanked my body with his.

'You knew I was going to trip.' I pouted.

'It wasn't that hard.' He smirked and threw my drink to the side of us as we tumbled down to the floor, him landing ontop of me.

'Look who tripped now!' I gasped for breath as he laid across my body.

'What makes you think I didn't trip on purpose just to get you beneath me?'

'Because you know how easily I can make you cry.' I giggled even though I was joking as I held the tough girl act up, I can be a tough girl, I took boxing classes for god knows how long, I just wouldn't hurt Kaoru now even if he hurt me.

Payton warned me not to fall for him to fast, to give it time because we've got it.

Too late.

[Payton's POV]

'Go away.' I groaned as I sprinted down each corridor, in search of the room Takeo showed me, I missed it's beauty, I wanted to see it just once more.

'You're such a party pooper.' Hikaru laughed, keeping up with me with ease, his hands were still draped casually in his pockets.

'And you're annoying, leave me alone.'

'Ahh! Please! I got nothing better to do, everyone I know is either on a date, killing carrot cake, having a sulk in his emo corner or you.'

'Go talk to Emo corner guy, you shouldn't trust him alone.'

'Tamaki isn't smart enough to self harm.'

'I thought self-harm was a mutation of stupidity.' I stopped, annoyed by now and turned to Hikaru with that annoyance spread across my face.

'You tell me.'

'I hope you're not insinuating anything.'

'Me? Innocent little me? Why, no! Never!'

I scoffed. 'Arse.'

'Ohh, someone's been taking bitchy pills.'

'Someone enjoys stealing jokes from a TV show.' I rolled my eyes and flattened my creasing dress. 'And is very bad at it.'

Hikaru rolled his eyes then stepped a small step closer to me. 'I'll make you a deal... You seem to like those, this one will also make me giggle and have something to hold against you.'

'What?' I grumbled.

'I will leave you alone to complete your journey, Frodo.'

I glared at him as he laughed at his **not **funny joke then I took a step forward myself and held my back higher up my side. 'What?'

'I will go, right now and leave you alone, if...' He paused for dramatic effect which just made me want to hit him. 'You do one simple thing.'

'Tell me this simple thing, I'm intriged.' I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother to fake excited or interested.

'Kiss me on the cheek and I will not tell your sister of your relathionship with Takeo.'

I splutered. 'RELATHIONSHIP?!'

'Yes, I heard you earlier, you missy have a crush and I find it amusing.'

To bad that amusement isn't reaching his eyes, who on earth is he fooling? I doubt he cares either way.

'Do you now?'

'Yes. Now, kiss me on my cheek and I will zip my lips, just imagine how pissed your sister would be.'

'Blackmail is not a good look on you, there is not even a relathionship to begin with and fine.'

He froze. 'What?'

'I'll kiss you, as long as you leave.'

'Wait- You- I- We- He-'

'You want a kiss, I'll give you a kiss, it's not exactly like virginity a kiss is easy to give away for free.' I rolled my eyes, well on the cheek it is, on the lips is a different matter for me since I'm still a saddo who hasn't had my first kiss but SEE IF I GIVE ONE MONKEY BALL!

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, not even bringing my body to care about the intrusion of personal space, or even the contact of unclean thing.

Ok, thats not meant to be as bad as it sounds, obviously Hikaru is clean but he is covered in bacteria and that's gross, bacteria is gross, BAD! GROSS! (I am not ocd, just passionate,)

'Right then, on your way.' I rolled my eyes as I pulled away and pushed Hikaru in the opposite direction. 'Places to be, people to see, you know how it is, go find Tamaki I think he needs company in his "Emo corner" toodly pip.'

Hikaru walked away, confusion raw in his eyes as I just snickered at his reaction before heading in the direction I think the room was in.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

... Probably not.

***END OF THE DAY***

'What an uneventful day...' I sighed, my attempt at finding the art room Takeo showed me was very unsuccessful, Rachel and I exited out the school doors a few minutes after the final bell had sounded and our moods were completely opposite.

'Ohh... I don't think so.' Rachel blushed.

'Hush now, Snow White, you hardly know the guy and you're already promising your hand in marriage.' I joked as we saw the car across the parking lot. (Gosh, I'm british and that sounded so American, bare with me while I eat some Hamburgers, dude~)

'Funny, Payton, oh crap my side is splitting.' Rachel rolled her eyes in sarcasm as we reached the car after a few moments, Rachel ran around in jumped in while I turned, I hadn't need Takeo all day, he wasn't in Maths nor was he in chemisty which is the only other subject I share with him, however I've seen him walking round several times... Even though I don't have the guts to talk to him, I wonder if he's mad at me, I thought what we did yesterday was fun, maybe he just wanted to toy with my feelings...

Well... consider me officially toyed with. This is why I tell Rachel off for falling to fast.

Yet it only ever happens to me.

God damn it, and I was so careful not to care to much as well, I guess he's an even bigger dick than I originally though, I guess then I better-

As if wanting to kill me during my inner monologue, my phone buzzed from inside my bra and I almost jumped so high I could step onto the car, I blushed as Rachel from inside the car snickered at me, I pulled out my phone and clicked open the message from an unknown number.

And there it was...

The message that, at the time, I didn't know was going to mean as much as it did, I didn't know it was going to ruin three relathionships.

I didn't know it was going to get a person I love in hospital, and I especially didn't know it was going to hurt anyone in anyway.

But there it was.

'Shōfu'

In English... That means...

Whore.


	18. Chapter 18

[Payton's POV]

''Whore?"

Really? Are we back in the dark ages, lord, I snarled as I called the unknown number and held it to my ear. It dialed only 3 times before someone answered and breathed heavily down the reciever.

'Hey, I would appreciate it if you pissed off right, I'm not taking any bullshit from anyone so fuck off before I give my phone to the police and get you done.' I snarled. 'Or better yet I might come fuck you up myself so piss off.'

There was a pause for a few seconds until the person replied, I knew instantly it was a male who had hit puberty and we unbelievably low pitched.

'Are you sure you want to do that?'

I frowned and stepped away from the car, walking towards the road, waving two fingers at Ryu as I sat on the curb and then growled. 'What do you mean by that?'

'Take a wild guess.' The stranger chuckled. 'We know something about you Payton.'

'So do I.' I snapped. 'Stop playing games and be straight, I presume you're about to threaten me, bring it on.'

'We know the one secret you keep from Rachel.'

'I don't have secrets from my twin, I've always told her everything about me, actually I haven't needed to tell her she just knows this stuff.'

'What about your relationship with two boys at the same time?'

'Well even I don't know about that.'

'Are you sure? I've got reliable sources saying they've seen you kissing two different boys in the last two days, you move fast new kid.'

'Doesn't mean I'm in a relationship with both of them, I have no boyfriend, get your facts straight you dickhead.'

'Fine then, if you don't do what we'll tell you... We'll take Rachel.'

'Excuse me?' I gawped.

'You heard me, if you don't do as I say or if you tell anyone about this conversation we'll take your twin sister, and we'll hurt her.'

'You're bluffing!' I snorted although something about the voice sounded genuine.

'Want to risk that?'

...

'What do you want from me?' I whispered. This conversation did not go the way I wanted it too, and it only got worse as I listened to the threat.

*** Later ***

'I have a surprise for you, Payton!' Rachel laughed as we ran into the house and up to our room.

'Oh really?' I sighed, my mood had greatly depressed since earlier and honestly, I cared not for the surprise Rachel claimed she had.

'Yes. We're going out!'

'Oh really?' I repeated as we entered our room and I flumped down onto my bed, groaning when several things poked me hard in the stomach, chest and face.

'Yes. The twins want to take us out before mother comes home tomorrow and treat us, money on them.'

'Do I have to dress up?' I whispered.

'Yes! We need to look beautiful and flaunt to our boys.'

'Your boys.' I mumbled. 'I don't know them very well.'

'Sour puss, come on, Kaoru wants to get to know you for my sake and Hikaru is a really good guy, good for you.' Rachel sighed.

I'm sorry sister, no ones good for me, neither will you after I do what I have too to save you.

'I don't have a choice, do I?'

'Nope.' She laughed and pulled on my shoulders, pulling back onto my feet and smiled at my messed up hair and dirty dress. 'They'll be here at 6, dibs on the shower in here.'

I nodded slowly and yanked off my bag and jacket. I might as well make an effort, so no one suspects me.

I yanked off my dress and slung it into my dirty pile which I'd do when we got to our new home tomorrow, I yanked off my underwear as Rachel had bolted into the bathroom with her large make-up bag and all her shampoos, conditioners and body washers that she owned, she's going to come out smelling of everything I freaking bet.

I made a grab for my dressing gown and draped it over my body as I grabbed my own shampoo and crap.

It was all coconut and vanilla since I had an unhealthy obsession with the delicious scents.

I ran across the hall from my room till I reached the other bedroom on this floor and jumped into it's en suite bathroom.

From information from Mai this building is basically a hotel for kids, if their families pass away leaving them all alone they come here till social services turn up or kids that stay for a few days as a holiday without their parents.

It had that childish appeal to it with the bright colours and being very modern with everything, I jumped into the bathroom and locked the door behind me as I placed all my junk down including a few towels from the pantry thing opposite the shower curtain and stripped out of my gown, taking my mobile I skillfully grabbed just as I left and checked for anything...

A message.

From an unknown number again.

I whimpered as I opened it and read it's contents, but it was just that one word again, that single word all alone which brought tears pricking my eyes, not because of the name but because it was from the person who was going to make me ruin high school for a choice few characters, it's cruel, but for my twin I'll do anything, yet it was still there just one word, now translated into English.

"Whore."

*** Later ***

'Payton!' Rachel screamed outside the bedroom door, after I came here and discovered her gone I locked the bedroom door and cuddled up into an old teddy bear as I weeped silently. 'OPEN THIS DOOR!'

I sniffed and quickly wiped my nose and eyes. 'Bare with!'

I quickly grabbed my dress that Rachel had specially picked out for me and threw it over my body quickly before grabbing my silk tights and yanking them up my legs and up to my hips.

I stared at myself in the full body mirror as I sorted out a few things and straightened out the long dark blue material that clung to tightly to my large body before I grabbed Rachel's black heels from under her bed, I already knew she was wearing the ones she bought a few weeks ago but hadn't had the chance to wear yet which suited her bright white gown-like dress perfectly, Rachel I knew was going to look like an angel, and me with my almost black dress would be the devil or a demon.

'Are you done yet?!' Rachel called.

'Almost!' I sprinted into the bathroom and wiped frantically at my eyes and nose before turning to top on and splashing water all on my face.

I grabbed my hairbrush and raked it through then quickly covered my red cheeks in my lightest foundation to cover it up but still look pale as hell like I always do.

I placed on a little brown lipstick and a tiny bit of pink blush to put some colour into my cheeks before trotting back to the bedroom and unlocked the door, turning to grab my clutch bag, feeling Rachel's eyes glare into my back.

I placed my phone, keys and purse into the little bag then turned to her, masking a fake smile, she glared for a minute but then cracked a little and smirked at me before grabbing her own bag from her bed, the two of us then started down the stairs.

Rachel was leading and had a spring in her step, signalling a massive excitement for the night ahead, not that I could blame her, if I had a guy who would love me like I'm sure Kaoru already does for her then I'd be singing everywhere and confessing my love for everyone before running back into my man's arms.

Hmm... That sounds nice.

'Have you and Kaoru kissed?' I asked.

She turned to me and laughed. 'Why? Are you jealous?'

'Hardly.' I scoffed. 'Just wondering if my twin is a hooker...'

She poked her tongue out but laughed as we reached the bottom step and entered the living room. 'No, I haven't kissed him properly on the lips, I only met him 2 days, even I need a little longer than that.'

'I give it a week before he picks your flower.' I smirked at her and nestled down into the big, comfy sofa, I sank back and almost went right through as Rachel sat beside me and did exactly the same.

'Funny.' She smirks. 'At least I can say sex now rather than flower, do you still giggle at the words boobies?'

I frowned but I knew my body had failed me because a second later, just as Rachel had expected, a little giggle escaped my lips and I had to cover my mouth to stop it.

'Immature.' Rachel laughed, disapprovingly.

'Hooker.'

'Bitch!' She snorted in laughter.

'Easy.'

'You're in a harsh mood today.'

'I'm glad.' I mumbled, suddenly remembering everything again, remembering how horrible it'll be when I do it, gosh I'm depressing, I can't even have a good minute now I know what I have to do.

'Balls.' I muttered as the doorbell rang about 20 minutes after that.

Rachel jumped to her feet and sprinted in her heels, her long hair she had tied back in a long ponytail down her back bounced around as she hobbled around and to the front door.

I heard her yank it open and then she laughed, I heard muttering for a minute before Rachel called my name and I sighed, raising to my feet and to the front door where two handsome twins were waiting, wearing crisp deep blue jeans and opposite coloured checkered shirts with big leather jackets.

'Hello.' Kaoru smiled. 'Your chariot awaits, me dears.'

A few hours later, I found myself in some other japanese city which was unfamiliar to me and I was dragged into some posh looking restaurant with a, what I hoped was, a fancy name and fancy colour schemes.

Kaoru was infront of me, holding tightly to Rachel's arm as Hikaru and I stood side by side at an awkward distance apart unless one of us toppled (Me) and bumped to the other and would apologise quietly over and over again.

We got inside and was seated at a four seater table next to the window, Rachel sat next to Kaoru and the two chatted easily about their favourite foods and drinks as Hikaru and I just stared at our menu's, pretending like we actually cared about what we ate.

'What do you two want?' Rachel smiled.

'Anything, you order.' I whispered to her.

'Something spicy, the most spicy thing they have.' Hikaru mumbled.

I turned to him, frowning. 'Spicy food is horrible, you can't taste it because you're too busy batting at your tongue.'

'Well... If you're a child then yes, if you have super taste buds like I do then you can't even taste it.' Hikaru didn't even look at me as he spoke which, for some reason, angered me slightly and I snapped my head around to Rachel.

'Get me the same as him.' I snarled. 'Put extra chile sauce on mine and lots of hot sauce... And a water.'

Rachel rolled her eyes at me, she knew I hated spicy food, the two of us differed a lot in food taste, I hated spice and heat whilst she hated all meat, she liked vegtables while I thought they were the spawn of satan.

'Are you sure?' She sighed. 'Are you even going to eat it?'

'I will scoff it down.' I growled. 'A child can handle a little sauce.'

'Not everything a battle, Hikaru.' Kaoru chuckled to his brother. 'Take back what you said so the girl can get something she likes.'

'I like spicy food!' I lied.

'Alright.' Kaoru held his hands up in surrender. 'Rachel, will you come order with me?'

My twin laughed and ran away with her new lover towards the bar where in this place you had to order yourself rather than being served like I remember happening back in England.

'How... was... your day?' Hikaru suddenly asked, I hadn't even noticed the silence to much particulally, but as soon as Hikaru began talking I kind of missed it.

'Bit... wierd. Yours?'

'Odd.'

'Why odd?'

'Someone kissed me... They kissed me and I was unprepared and they ruined my joke I was going to say before she actually kissed me.'

I knew full well he was talking about me, I'm not an idiot, I doubt anyone else kissed him, unless he has a girlfriend or something... Which I'm not sure of since I hardly even know the guy.

'Why? Do you feel like you cheated on someone or something?'

Hikaru was quiet for a moment and there it was, my answer, he had a girlfriend, he had a secret girlfriend, as cliche as this is, my heart pained a little to hear that my kiss to him was wrong, I mean it was stupid but I kinda wish it was wrong and rude to his girl.

'She's kind of already in a relationship... I want to be happy for her but... she isn't happy herself at the moment and I'm trying to be a good friend but... It's hard when I know I lost the fight for her, she loves her guy but.. yeah.'

'So it's Haruhi?' I mumbled, knowing instantly, sometimes when a boy tries to explain feelings they explain to much and it's obvious who they talk about, but it still surprises them how people guess.

'How did you know?!'

Told you.

'Wild guess.' I shrugged, lying as Hikaru sighed again.

'It's wierd, I don't like feeling for a girl, is all love like that, do we always loose? Do you girls always have to choose the wrong guy?'

'If she had chosen you Tamaki would have said that she had chosen the wrong guy, sure you weren't the right guy but that doesn't make you automatically wrong to all females. Plus, I know nothing of relationships, you'll have better luck talking to Rachel, all I know is a female will always follow her heart even if the guy she chooses is an arse compared to the others, its a heart over head battle, and in this one case the heart NEVER looses.' I mumbled, rubbing at my arm gently.

'Is that why you like Takeo?'

'I don't like Takeo!' I snapped and slapped his arms, looking to him again as he frowned at me.

'Whatever you say.'

'Piss off.' I growled. 'Takeo is just a guy, not really a nice guy obviously... But a guy.'

'A guy you're slowly falling for just like Rachel has fell for my brother and him for her.'

'And you for Haruhi.'

'And her for Tamaki.'

'And Tamaki for himself.' I smirked and thankfully a little smile cracked on Hikaru's lips and his mood returned to his own, no awkwardness from our kiss, or sadness from the subject of "Love"

Around 30 minutes later, our food was being placed infront of us and I almost gagged as the sickly smell of spice was vaccumed up my nose, I tried to hold it back and look appeased as Hikaru snickered at me, already picking up his fork and shoving a large mouth full into his gob.

Arsehole.

I grabbed my fork and grabbed my own forkfull, to much to fit in my mouth I was afraid, as the food got closer I actually started gagging but held my nose as I shoved it in and chewed as fast as I could before the heat crept up and sent me screaming.

Hikaru laughed harder. 'Oh come on, it's not even hot.'

I whimpered as I swallowed the food and ran my tongue along my mouth before forcing on a smile with gritted teeth. 'I know, barely mild, I was just having a very loud food-gasm.'

'Sure.' Rachel laughed as she wiped at her lips after taking the tiniest bite of her vegetable stir fry that she and Kaoru ordered to share.

Wierdos.

For the next hour, the four of us laughed and had a good time, even I'll admit it was an alright night, it was fun to find out all this funny stuff about the ginger twins, when I said this all three scolded me and commented on how Rachel and I were ginger too.

It was funny seeing Rachel squirm when Hikaru asked her what she did to Danny after the two broke up, I enjoyed hearing it to because she'd always been pretty fague on it, apperently she confronted him, asked him why then kicked him in the balls really, really hard and he started crying.

Good.

The arsehole deserved it.

Then, before we knew it, the evening was ending, Rachel and Kaoru went to go pay the bill after out large meal, I bought an actual meal after I finished the spicy food I had then sprinted to the bathroom and forced my body to bring it back up, before running back to eat actual people food, then we all had extra soup, and like 3 desserts each.

A minute on the lips, a lifetime on the hips.

Don't I know it.

I ran to the bathroom one last time, waving at Hikaru as I rushed in my heels which were begining to rub into the back of my feet and took out my phone as I entered a stall and locked it behind me.

Obviously, as I had been expecting, I had another message from my new friend, in fact I had 3.

One read; "Whore."

The second; "We know what you've been doing."

And the last; "Back out, or your sister gets hurt."

I gulped as I put my phone back in my pocket and sank to my knees, I can't even have one night, what I'm going to do is so horrible and I'm going to loose the few friends I like to think I have, I don't want to loose them.

Hikaru and Kaoru... They're, so nicer than I thought... They're sweet and funny, really cool and Rachel is happy and trusts him completely, trusts a guy for the first time in years, she's given her heart completely.

She can't loose that trust for guys, not after what the people said they'd do, they'd blame it on Kaoru and Hikaru, make sure all the facts point to them and Rachel will have no choice to believe the facts, she'll never trust, I can't do that, I'd rather loose her than let her loose her ability to love and trust, justbecause I don't have the ability, I wouldn't want to pass it on to anyone because it sucks.

I wish I could trust, wish I could love someone completely.

Just once, so I can see what it's like.

I sighed as I pulled my phone up again and called a number I didn't even know I had, he must have inserted it when I wasn't looking.

I held it to my ear, nibbling on my nails as a gruff voice sounded.

'Hello... Payton?'

'Hey...' I gulped. 'Where are you?'

'Out, why?'

'Wanna meet up? Have a coffee or something and... talk?'

There was silence before the person chuckled. 'Sure, I'll meet you at your house in an hour, just need to finish what I'm doing and I'll take you out for a bit, sound good?'

'Yes.' I mumbled. 'Thank you, Takeo.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Takeo&Tomeo Vs Hikaru&Kaoru... Pick your favourite!**

[Payton's POV]

I walked out the toilets with a smile on my face, I was actually looking forward to seeing Takeo for some strange reason, maybe this was my sign, the sign that many I can like a guy and trust someone other than my twin, maybe he'll be good for me, maybe I'll be good for him.

We can use each other to benefit ourselves and make ourselves better people.

I reached the table with a bigger grin and the other smiled back at me before we rose to our feet and began heading to the door, Kaoru stated he had already called his driver to say we had finished and his driver was near by so would probably be waiting outside.

'We'll get you girls home now since you have an important day tomorrow.' Kaoru pressed Rachel into his chest and she smiled as she played with his fingers in her hands, we stepped out and sure enough their large car was waiting, Hikaru and Kaoru jumped into the back and Rachel sat on Kaoru's lap as I chose to sit on the front next to the driver like I did on the way here, speaking to the guys over my seat as we giggled about rubbish.

We arrived home about 40 minutes later and I said goodbye quickly before sprinting into the house as Rachel waited and hugged Kaoru for what felt like hours before she too ran in, her skills on heels were so much developed than mine, and she jumped up the stairs two at a time like she was in trainers.

When she walked into the bedroom she frowned at me as I stripped out of my dress and tights and replaced it with tight black skinny jeans, my favourite red high top boots and my favourite white checkered shirt, I brushed my hair and rubbed in a little hair lotion I found on a market a few months ago, sure it do much except volumise my hair slightlty and give it less of a straw like look but it smelled fantastic.

I'm determined to buy many more tubs if we go back to England and see the market again.

'Going out again?' Rachel laughed.

'Yeah. going to go meet up with some guy I met in class, hoping... Maybe I can like him.' I gushed instantly, not even bothering lying, well not completely, she's not knowing his name.

'Do I know him?'

I frowned. 'I don't think so, but let's hope you will.'

She smiled. 'You're beaming.'

I giggled as I yanked a red hooded jacket and zipped it up till it covered my lips and then flicked the hood over my head as I ran into the bathroom and smacked on a little more foundation, a little more blusher and a light pink eyeshadow.

I ran out again, glad to be in NORMAL PEOPLE SHOES and tucked my phone and keys into my left jeans pocket (the best I could) and my purse in the other.

Rachel waved at me from her bed as she read her japanese dictionary, cramming in as much as she could before mother came tomorrow, I'll learn the first 10 numbers and stuff in the morning then rely on Rachel like I always do for the rest even though I really shouldn't.

I waved back as I headed down the stairs when suddenly I froze.

Does Takeo even know where I live?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and giggled when I found the exact same question from Takeo as a text, recieved about 10 minutes ago.

_"I'll meet you in town, I'll grab a car and meet you outside that cafe in the middle of the highstreet x Payton."_

I grabbed my mobile and called out to Ryu who I knew usually sat in the living room until 11 with the cook and the two gardeners playing cards, Rachel and I had yet to join them the whole time we had spent here and I already regretted not doing so.

'Ryu,' I gulped as I walked in, the four eyes smiled at me and Mai looked up from her position spread out across the couch. 'Is it alright if I ask for a lift somewhere?'

Ryu smiled. 'Didn't you just get home with Rachel from your meal with the Hitachin twins?'

I blushed. 'Well... Yes but I arranged to meet up with a new friend for a coffee in town afterwards, I should've asked first I know but I wasn't thinking when we planned it for now.'

The five smirked at me but Ryu nodded and stood to his feet. 'Just let me get my keys and coat.'

I grinned as I ran to the front door and jumped out, sprinting to the car waiting for Ryu who came a few minutes, fiddling with his coat to get it on as he laughed at my eagerness.

'Someone really likes their new friend.'

'And that someone is me!' I squealed as he unlocked the door and I jumped into the back, strapping in and tapping "_on my way_" on my phone and sent it to Takeo as Ryu took off down the road.

We arrived 13 minutes later and I ran to the coffee shop in real excitement, when I reached it I saw him, standing outside, staring at his phone in his left hand with his right hand slung low in his baggy blue jeans, he wore bright green allstars and a white polo shirt with a grey waist coat, just the sight almost got me drooling as I walked up to him and smiled as he looked up at me, he didn't smile for a second but when I did he returned the smile even brighter and reached his hand out to me, I took it happily and let him kiss my hand like a gentleman, sure it was startling but I was just happy to see him, for some reason I've missed him alot since yesterday, wow it sounds wierd and obsessive since it was only yesterday.

'How are you?' Takeo grinned.

I smiled. 'A lot better to see you.'

'Oh is that the sound of a wall crumbling I hear?'

I smirked, suddenly an idea came to my mind and I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and cuddled into his chest, I wanted this guy now, he may be an arse but I'll try to change him. 'Sadly, no, it's the sound of a wall collapsing completely.'

'Good job in two days.' He chuckled above my head and wrapped his own arms around me, his head comfortably tucked into my hair.

'Good job in 15 years.' I whispered to myself.

[Rachel's POV]

I held tighly onto my phone waiting patiently for Kaoru to reply to my text, and I was completely bored, no twin to talk to, I'd finished all my animes by staying up all night yesterday and I didn't feel like writing.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed and I smiled as I opened the text from Kaoru.

"_At home at the moment, Hikaru's left me and went out to meet with Haruhi so they can have a chat, worried about what they're going to talk about, trying to preoccupy myself. What about you?_"

I smiled as I read over it and then quickly tapped a few keys on my phone.

"_Payton left me as well, she's gone on a date with some guy I don't know, I thought it was a little late but she was smiling so I let her go, so yeah I'm bored and alone and need something to do._"

I pushed my phone down my top as I rose to my feet and yanked my dress off, I'd only been home 20 minutes and only decided to change now because of the fact it was a slimming dress (Even though I didn't need it since I'm basically a stick) and was really tight on my stomach and chest.

I flung onto my dirty washing pile and yanked on a pair of loose jeans and my favourite lime green shirt with an old tie which used to belong to my mother while strips were in fashion, they're not now so mum wanted to throw it away until I begged to have it.

It only cost me a weeks pocket money back when I used to get pocket money.

I walked down the stairs with my phone as it buzzed again but I only took it out when I flumpted onto the living room chair and grabbed my notebook I left down here this morning, I flipped through it slowly till I reached the page I had been using to plan ideas on how to bring back the host club.

I pulled my phone out and looked at the new text.

"_Eughh, so bored, Hey! Are you busy? Would you be able to get down the highstreet to hang on, since our two twins don't even have partners are out on dates while we're sat at home all alone."_

I smiled as Mai walked into the room holding a cup of tea in her fingers.

'Hey Mai! Is it alright if I meet Kaoru for a little while cause it's a boring Friday night?'

It was only 9pm so it wasn't unreasonable, and it was still light out and I'd be with Kaoru... And I wouldn't be in England so I wouldn't be in constant risk of a mugging.

'You too?' Mai smirked. 'But I see no harm, when Ryu returns you can ask him if you want.'

I grinned as I turned to my phone and tapped quickly.

"_Hey! I'm aloowed if you really-_" I backspaced quickly and started again. "_Hey, I'm allowed if you really want, how about we meet outside the old theatre in 20-30 minutes_.''

Not a minute later Kaoru replied an I giggled as it was a simple. "_Done_."

About 5 minutes later, Ryu returned smiling and I had to get down on my knees to beg him if he could drive me as he was tired and had only just dropped my sister off god knows where but thankfully he did agree and in moments we were racing away towards the highstreet.

'Who are you meeting then?' Ryu smirked.

'Kaoru.' I grinned.

'Boyfriend? Already?'

I blushed and looked out the window and remained quiet until Ryu parked up in front of the old theatre, I jumped out and ran to the front as Kaoru was waiting there, wearing exactly what he wore earlier.

He smiled at me kindly as he took my arm. 'Lets see a movie, they have one playing here in a minute, it has english subtitles.'

'Really?' I gasped, I didn't know cinema/theatre's did that but I nodded none the less and let Kaoru drag me in and to the counter.

'Enjoy the movie.' The man said in Japanese.

I'm translating people a lot better now.

'What are we even seeing?' I mumbled to Kaoru.

'It's a surprise.' He smirked as he led me into the big screen room. 'One I'm hoping you'll love.'

I already do.

[Payton's POV]

'Tell me about yourself.' I smirked, how cliche was tonight? Getting coffee and asking that irritating question.

'I have a twin called Tomeo.'

'I know.' I smiled. 'Where's he? What's he doing?'

Takeo froze. 'I don't know. I think he's at home doing his homework, he's always been the boffy twin, doing homeworks and revising for tests, I honestly don't care, I couldn't care about my future much so I don't care about my present.'

'Wow. That's the same with me.' I smiled. 'Rachel does everything, I only help her in Maths she helps me with everything else cause I'm a dickhead with no brain.'

'Does that annoy you?' He asked.

I shrugged. 'Yeah, I don't like not being able to do something, Rachel and I share that trait I think, I know she's always stropping if she doesn't understand something in Maths, which is rare, but... Yeah.'

'Are you jealous of your sister?'

'Jealous?' I frowned. 'No. I don't need to be, she tells me everything and teaches me the best she can, it's not her fault I don't get stuff as quickly as she does.'

'Does that annoy you?'

'Not really... Does it annoy you?'

He froze again. 'Wait. What?'

'You said your brother is the smart one getting the good grades and doing all his stuff, does that annoy you?'

'Well of course not! Tomeo is my twin!'

'As Rachel is mine.' I smiled as I took a long sip of my drink, Takeo had ordered the both of us caramel coffees and we'd been here in an hour, our drinks long gone cold but I didn't care, it was fun getting to know Takeo, sure he was a complete arse but... He was fun to talk to.

'So... I heard you and your twin are rebuilding the host club.'

'You heard right, Rachel and I are just going to do a few things to bring some old people back, just cause Haruhi is a girl doesn't mean everything has to end.'

He nodded in understanding as he pulled his phone out and gasped. 'Oh my gosh! Is that the time?'

I looked to my phone in my pocket and sure enough, it read 10:23. Sure it wasn't late, late but I did have to get up early tomorrow.

'I have to get home, I have to get up at like 4 tomorrow.'

'Ok,' I smiled. 'Safe trip home. Be careful.'

He stared at me wierdly and didn't move.

'Don't you need to get home?'

'I'll wait till your escort arrives first, I'm not a complete arse.'

'Oh.' I blushed as I called Ryu's number and waited for him to pick up.

'Need a lift?' He laughed as soon as he answered.

'Would be nice.'

'Where from?'

'Same place you dropped me off.'

'Done won't be 10 minutes.'

I closed my phone and placed it into my pocket then stared at Takeo with wierd eyes, for some reason this guy is really breaking me down, every minute I spend with him I feel like my body is on fire, in a good way.

'My ride'll be here in a minute, you can scoot if you want so you're not tired tomorrow.'

Again, Takeo shot me a wierd look and stood up, but he grabbed my cup and his and took them to the bin before walking to the counter and talking to the girl.

He came back a minute later holding a wierd blue and red muffin.

I smiled at it as he set it on the table and split it in half with his fingers, he turned the wrapper around so the bigger half faced me and I grinned, taking it and taking a small bite as I mumbled thank you under my breath.

He ate simultainously and it only took us a minute to finish before he took that rubbish as well and led me out the shop, holding tightly to my hand.

We got outside and I shivered instantly, jeez when did it get so cold.

'My rides here.' Takeo mumbled. 'I don't want to leave you but... He'll leave if I don't get in now.'

I laughed. 'That's fine, go ahead, I'll see you soon, ok.'

He smiled and went in to kiss me, I turned my head and offered my cheek rather than my lips and allowed my heart to flutter as his lips touched my skin.

He waved before running to his car and away he sped, it felt like the night went so fast that it didn't even happen, my meal with the guys and Rachel and my drink with Takeo, it was so sped up I can only pick out key parts.

Hikaru and his love for spicy food was one of them, how he could like spice was beyond me! It held no taste because people were constantly batting their tongue as their mouths pretty much sizzled.

I groaned as my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, groaning as I read a message from Ryu, complaining how the car had broken down as soon as he got down the end of the road.

What luck!

I'd have to get a cab,

I held my phone to my ear when suddenly, a little blob of orange caught my eye, down the long alleyway infront of me was a tiny light on the floor, and beside that light was an orange blob.

I frowned at it but found my body quickly inching towards it, across the road and down the alleyway, the little way was pitch black apart from the little light and my shoes were loud against the floor in the echoey space.

'Hello?' I gulped, letting a little fear show, who in their right mind goes down a pitch black alleyway at 10:30 give or take a few minutes on their own.

IDIOTS LIKE ME, THAT'S WHO!

As I got closer I saw a little better, and I saw what I didn't want to.

I saw a body.

Not just any body, a body I recognised.

'Oh shit!' I gasped as I grabbed my phone and called the emergency services.

'Kyūkyūsha.' I cried as soon as someone answered and I quickly gave the address as best as I could even though I was ulternating between English and Japanese.

I threw the phone back into my pocket and grabbed the head of the body, lifting it onto my lap, liquid soaked into my jeans, confusing me.

I looked down and saw the red all around me, soaking into my jeans and getting into my friends hair.

'Oh no!' I cried lifting the person to a seated position as I checked for a cut the best I could in the light, there was one, a large gash on his forehead.

I teared up and cuddled him close, fiddling my fingers into his ginger hair as I cradled him tightly.

'Oh Hikaru,' I whispered. 'It'll be ok.'

It'll be ok.


	20. Chapter 20

**An almost cruelly short chapter today, I'm sorry but it's been a long time since a post and I needed to post something (My excuse is I have my first Gcse exam in January so I've been at it like a horny rabbit... Maybe not the best comparison but yeah, so more updates whenever possible xoxo.**

**Sorry.**

[Payton's POV]

'Hold on, Hikaru, it's alright, you're safe now.' I whispered, I ran my fingers through the thick sticky mess that was once Hikaru's ginger bundle but was now a a blood tainted glob of ruined hair.

I sat in the ambulance, trying to sit closely to Hikaru even though the medics tried to get me away, I couldn't leave him, I only just found him and I had no idea if he was ok or not, I can't leave him, I won't. even if he falls into an endless sleep, I will sit beside him.

I can't... He just- I just can't!

'You're going to be ok, Hikaru, I got you, I'm here, and the men are going to get you up, and your family are coming and they will help you.' I whimpered as another medic batted me away as best as he could (without actually touching me) while growling something in Japanese, but I was to worried to listen to him let alone translate his words.

'Who could've done this to you?' I whispered, finally pulling my fingers from his hair, my fingers came out red and sticky, blood dribbled down each finger and dripped onto my already blood stained trousers. 'Who could be so cruel?'

I sat in the corner as the medics sighed in relief before they poked around Hikaru's body and poked different needles into his skin.

'Don't hurt him.' I whimpered.

The medics ignored me and continued to work on Hikaru's body, I looked to my fingers and whimpered, they were covered in blood, thick smelly blood, Hikaru's blood.

My stomach churned and I held it, trying to ignore my gag reflex simultainously.

'He's lost a lot of blood.' The elder looking medic whispered and I whimpered.

'I was too late, I didn't call in time. It's my fault!' I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth (bad idea) in my seat.

'He'll be fine, love, just quiet down so we can concentrate.' One of the medics cooed at me as he continued to prick and poke Hikaru's loose body.

'I can't- He- We- I.' Before I could talk more I jumped up and pounced at Hikaru again, the medics yelled at me as I hugged his body, so scared, so afraid, so foolish, suddenly something pricked my shoulder and I felt dizzy, my entire body went numb and in seconds I was lead back to my seat by the two medics, they sat me down and my eyes futtered closed. 'I... can't... loose... him... so soon.'

[Rachel's POV]

Kaoru's grip on my arm became painful as we zipped down the road in my car, thankfully I found Ryu who was supposidly waiting for Payton to finish her date, he called her mobile and a medic picked up and informed Ryu of Payton's whereabouts, he then called me and told Kaoru and I and here we are.

Tears were falling from Kaoru's eyes. 'Who could've done this? Who could be so cruel? My twin... I can't loose him, no!'

I held him and pressed his head into my neck as I hushed him and whispered his name.

'It's going to be ok.' I reassured. 'Hikaru will be fine, it'll take a lot more than a knock on the end to stop that bastard from teasing us and all else.'

'We're the dynamic duo, I can't be the dynamic uno, it just doesn't work!'

'It's fine, we're almost there, and Payton's with him, he's fine.'

Kaoru whimpered again before cuddling deeper into me, his tears drenching my top but I'll admit even I was crying quite heavily, my mascara running down my cheeks.

'He's fine.' I whispered again. 'He'll be back to normal in no time.'

If Hikaru is as bad as the medics told Ryu then... I might be wrong.

Who am I trying to convince? Koaru or myself?

[Payton's POV]

Since the day I was born I have not wanted to trust anyone, I have not let myself trust anyone except a choice few for the fear of losing them, I have yet to find anyone worthy to let into my heart, anyone worth trusting, Rachel trusts easy because she feels the benefits outweigh the risks, that love for a little while is worth heartbreak for a long while.

Foolish.

Today was the first time I decided to just let someone know me, let someone find their way inside my heart, I let three people in simultainously, like a fool.

I can't do it anymore. I won't do it again.

I've learnt my lesson.

My eyes fluttered open and I whimpered as the sun burnt my eyes, I looked around me, whimpering when I smelt the familiar stench of a hospital ward, the smell of blood and urine rich in the air.

Suddenly, something tightened around my fingers and my eyes shot down where my hand was far infront of me, tightly holding anothers hand, even though I wasn't focusing on that I knew that it was my own hand that had tightened not anything else.

My eyes traveled up the arm of the hand I was holding, across the pale chest to the face where a thick glob of blood stained ginger hair laid across anothers face.

'Hikaru.' I whispered, leaning forward and brushing the hair the best I could off of his face and onto his pillow which was also blood stained as well, he must have still been bleeding when he was brought in here.

'Are you ok?' I whispered to his sleeping body.

No reply.

Figured as much.

'I wish this didn't happen to you, I was so close, just across the street and I couldn't tell, I couldn't, It's my fault Hikaru, I should've realised faster... Who could've done this? Who could've hurt you so bad?' I cried, my top half collapsed onto his bed as I cried gently into his blankets.

For a little while, I just sat there, one half of my body folded so tightly on a tiny chair the other half spread across Hikaru's bed, my hands tightly holding his as I stared up at his beautiful golden eyes.

An hour must have gone past before the door open and the doctor came in, I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep and tried not to stir to much as he moved my body awkwardly in order to take a blood sample from Hikaru's arm, he then moved Hikaru's pillow (I had one eye cracked open) slightly then looked to me, I jammed my eye shut instantly and cuddled deeper into Hikaru, letting the feeling of warmth radiating from his body travel through my veins, strangely giving me goose pimples.

'I know you're awake.' The doctor suddenly mumbled. 'You think a doctor can't tell, English child.'

'I am not a child.' I grumbled as I opened my eyes, caught red handed.

'You know as soon as you woke up I was supposed to send you into the waiting room with the rest of the family and friends of Mister Hikaru Hitachin.'

'But... I don't think I've woken up yet.' I whispered, closing my eyes again, this time making faint snoring noises.

The doctor chuckled. 'Alright, I'll let it slip this once, just do not move him to much or do anything stupid, don't make me regret this.'

'Yes, mister doctor sir.' I whispered, my mind suddenly felt sleepy, I felt as if I was ready to sleep again after my drugging earlier (Note to self; remember to punch both medics in the face on my way out.)

The doctor, after a little more fiddling with Hikaru, left the room, closing the door behind him, my body felt even weaker and before long my grip on Hikaru slipped and my hand tumbled down the side of the bed as my body felt like it was swimming away.

As my mind wandered I felt a hand move, though I wasn't sure if it was my own, into my hair and tangle itself into my thick ginger mess and I felt even warmer, I felt safe and comforted, I felt like no one could touch me.

Just that feeling, made a large cheesy grin spread across my face appear as my mind went black.

[Rachel's POV]

'What do you mean we can't see him, god damn it?!' I snarled, slamming my hand on the receptionists desk.

The receptionist groaned at me, her eyebrows tight as she frowned, trying to translate what I just said. 'Apologies, miss... No one... May see... Hikaru-Sempai... until... furthur notice.'

'But Payton is in there!' Kaoru snarled next to me, Hikaru and Kaoru's mother was sat in the waiting room, her other child bouncing on her lap, the woman looked at ease, not at all worried about loosing one of her children.

WHAT IS HER PROBLEM?! HE MIGHT DIE!

'Miss Power was... drugged... for no co- ... operation... Once she awakes, she will... be removed at once.'

'WHY?! Why can't anyone see my brother?!' Kaoru snarled once more.

'Because your brother doesn't want anyone to see him.' A voice suddenly mumbled.

Kaoru and I snapped around, in a fighting position as we snarled loudly, but then we took in the man dressed all in white with long black hair drapping infront of his eyes.

'My name is Doctor Takuma, I am sorry for this but your brother does not wish for anyone to see him until he is fully rested and clean, the only reason he is allowing Miss Power to stay is because he is too kind to kick out a sleeping girl who is filled with guilt and rage... His exact words, Master Hitachin.'

Kaoru, for a moment, calmed slightly. 'But... Why?'

'Why would a young boy who just had his ego knocked and his pride stolen from him not want to see anyone until he has his full strength back?' The doctor smiled weakly. 'He is asleep once more but once he is awake again he will ravish us in the answers we crave for now, we follow his wishes and we wait.'

[Hikaru's POV]

Have you ever felt the feeling of pure useless-ness?

Today, was my first encounter with the experiance, sadly people are coming, horrible people, to snatch away what my friends and I hold near and dear to ourselves, i.e each other. Today was the first of many attacks I can just tell, but the horrible thing is I couldn't tell who it was and why they did it...

All I know is that I'm in hospital, a massive gash in my forehead, a girl lying over my body as my fingers tangle and twist in her hair.

Have you ever felt your love for someone slip so fast and be replaced by another?

Ha... I feel like a whore.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope this chapters length makes up for the shortness of the last chapter xoxo Enjoy**

[Payton's POV]

I woke with a fright that morning, people shouted outside my bedroom door, I groaned and tried to move but my back ached terribly, hmm, I must of slept at a weird angle of something.

I forced my eyes open then frowned at everything around me, this isn't my room, I don't live here, who the hell has boring white walls and a white floor?

Booring.

I leaned up slightly and that's when it all came rushing back, a little too fast forcing me to fall back down onto the bed with a thump.

'Oh.' I whispered. 'That's right, I'm here with Hikaru.'

'Yes you are.' A voice suddenly groaned in pain.

'Whaa~'

'Good morning, sunshine, I have no idea how you slept so deep for so long, I almost pulled your hair out trying to wake you up.' I turned my head but smiled instantly as my eyes met the ones that were Hikaru's and to top it off, he was smiling at me like his old self.

'Sorry. Are you ok?' I gulped, blushing crimson.

'I'm awesome.' He grinned. 'Bit sore but that's to be expected of course.'

'Do you know who did this to you?' I grumbled. 'I'll kill everyone of them.'

He smiled wider. 'I'm fine, if I'm honest I don't think anyone even attacked me, I think I just head butted the wall too many times.'

'Why would you head butt the wall?'

'I don't actually remember.' He grinned.

At that moment I sat up and reared back in my chair, never taking my eyes off him for a minute. He continued to look back, smiling like a goon as he sat up more in is bed, his hair appeared to have been cleaned somehow at one point as the red from his blood was mostly gone and his hair no long stuck together in sticky clumps.

The gash in his forehead was also stitched up and only a tiny bit of dry blood stuck to his forehead, the doctors must have somehow done it when Hikaru and I were asleep.

'Your sisters been screaming for you for the past hour.' Hikaru grinned. 'You have a special engagement to get to.'

I frowned as I worked out what he meant, kitchen I realised and I swore very loudly.

Mother, Benjamin, Chloe... Oh crap. They're coming home today.

'Do you know what time it is?'

'Almost 10, why?'

'Because Rachel and I need to be there by 12...' I sighed unhappily as I stood to my feet even though I didn't want to leave Hikaru for a moment. 'Would you mind if I went there, I'll come straight back?'

He laughed. 'Of course, you're not my prisoner here. In fact, technically, you're not actually supposed to be in here.'

'What are you going to do about it?' I smirked and leaned forward, threateningly but jokingly obviously.

'I might have to start using force.'

'Use all the force you want, love, I'll kick your arse and still get to stay in here with you.'

'I thought you had to go to a special engagement.'

I froze, damn, he got me there. 'Well yeah, but I'll be back and I'll force my way back in here, back to you.'

'What is this a love confession?' He laughed.

I froze again. 'What- No! I mean, of course not- You just- And I... You're horrible!'

*** Later ***

'How could you sleep for so long?' Rachel hissed angrily as Ryu slowly drove us to the airport where our family would soon be touching down. 'It must have been uncomfortable.'

I blushed crimson. 'I was with Hikaru... For some reason, I just felt soft and light... and warm.'

She rolled her eyes. 'You're so hypocritical, you tell me off for falling for some one so fast, yet I can see that you're ridding yourself of your walls... Why would you do that here when you've never done it before to anyone except me and maybe two other people in our entire lives?'

I snorted. 'You're incorrect, I don't have feelings for anyone, nor do I trust anyone other than you.'

She grumbled as Ryu pointed out our whereabouts and how much longer the journey would take, sadly we were stuck in here for another half hour.

'So... How was your sleep with Hikaru?' Rachel groaned.

'I slept?' I frowned, using her question as the answer. 'I woke up a few times and stared at him, his blood was all over my clothes and the two of us stunk something rotten, still do so I'll buy something at the airport...'

'With what?'

'Mother's card... I doubt she'll be seen with me if I have blood on my shirt.'

'It's alright, Payton,' Ryu called. 'I'll buy it before she lands so we can go home straight away, I doubt your mother would like to wait around some airport for god knows how long just to buy you some clothes you'd only be wearing for a little longer.

'Thank you, Ryu, you're too kind to us.' I smiled.

'It's alright, I'm hear for the two of you and the two of you only I'd like to admit, I am not your mothers driver or your siblings, I am all yours until you finish school, so with that in mind I'll drop you both off at the hospital after driving your family back first.'

'Thank you very much.' I paused before turning to Rachel and grinning. 'I woke up a few times, held his hand and cried like a baby the entire night.'

'That's proof.'

'Proof of what?' I sighed, growing slightly irritated with my twins persistence. 'Proof that you're a stubborn cow?'

She laughed harder and I leaned back into my chair, I could hear the faint sound of Ryu chuckling in the front seat as well making my body hiss, honestly if this was a cartoon steam would be coming out of my ears and foam would spill out of my mouth in gallons.

'You're a cruel sister.' I mumbled. 'Stop teasing me, at least I'm still a virgin.'

Rachel froze instantly and glared at me.

'Oh dear... Did I strike a chord?' I grinned innocently twisting a bit of hair on one finger.

'You're a cruel sister.' She repeated my words before the two of us started laughing loudly and play smacking each other, though I thing we were a little rougher than usual as I did get a big clump of her hair at one point and tugged a little too hard (Mwa ha ha ha.)

'Girls why don't you quiet down back there and go to sleep since there's a lot of driving left.'

'How can Payton sleep when she's been asleep for over 12 hours?'

'Shut up you before I throw you out the window with your tight revealing top clinging hard to your breasts the entire time.'

'Gross, you make it sound like your reading out a graphic/pornographic novel.' Rachel hissed.

An hour and a half later, Rachel and I sat at the airport, hands in our laps as we sat patiently, Ryu sat a few seats away from us holding my bad of blood stained clothes, Rachel turned to me every so often and had to contain her laughter every time she saw my ridiculous outfit.

Sadly, at this stupid airport all they really sell is summer clothing for children, we spent almost 30 minutes looking for the biggest things they had and I had to put away the tiny amount of fashion sense I had because even I knew I looked ridiculous and kept taking Rachel coat and covering my body the best I could with the tiny green thing.

So, now I'll explain just how horrible I look.

The biggest trousers we were able to find were a pair of blue short shorts for boys 11-12, every time I moved something would stick into my leg and the button at the front would threaten to break off every time I took a breath, they were horribly tight that I had to take little quick in and outtakes of breath.

A tiny tank top which started and finished at my chest, it was bright pink with a unicorn on top and pushed my breasts so small that I winced every time I shifted just a millimetre, and then just to top it off, as they didn't have showers or very good sinks I had to wear a beanie hat to hide all of my clumped, sticky hair inside, the beanie had was ORANGE!

Orange, Blue and Pink with pale white skin.

I look like a colour blind slut.

'What do you think mum'll say?' Rachel suddenly rested her head on my shoulder and snorted in laughter.

'She'll say "Rachel, what the hell is wrong with you?" to which I'll reply "Payton forgot to remind me to take my mental pills" and then it will be very awkward before I go and lick someone claiming to be you again.' I growled as I pushed her head of my shoulder.

Rachel glared but a massive grin appeared permanent on her face. 'You know what's more awkward?'

'I'm actually afraid to know.'

'You've got a lover!' She screamed and jumped up to her feet, people turned to us some glaring some looking at us like we belonged in a loony bin. I can honestly agree with all of them, Rachel was insanely annoying.

'Shut up!' I snapped. 'No I don't! I just looked after Hikaru after I found him, I had to stay with him, he was unconscious for god sake.'

She laughed. 'Excuse me? You were on a date whilst you found him, or have you forgotten your first lover after your realisation of your love for Hikaru after seeing him so weak.'

I froze. 'You're an idiot, I don't love anyone nor have I "realised my love for Hikaru after seeing him so weak" sadly for you, sister, I was looking after a friend and hoping he was ok.'

'You're the only one he allowed in his room.' She suddenly splurted. 'Perhaps he realised his love for you also.'

'You're a bigger fool than I originally thought.'

'Fine... I'll change the subject.' She humphed then was silent for a few minutes before bursting out in laughter again, jumping onto my lap and shaking my shoulders painfully. 'What's the name of my new brother-in-law if it's not Hikaru?'

Nice, that was a complete change of subject, Rach.

'Shut up! It wasn't that big of a deal, it was a coffee to get to know each other, not a date, not a hook up, no kisses, no hugs, no confession of feelings. He may end up to just be a friend for all I know!'

To be honest, I hadn't even thought about Takeo since yesterday before I found Hikaru, but now that I remember I think about how different he was, sometimes nice but sometimes he snapped and would say something truly cruel, so different to when we had lunch at the school the other day. It must have just been a bad day for him or something.

Yet... He was scarily different... Maybe he's bipolar, or he has an alter ego, (kinda likeBenjamin who enjoys wearing mothers clothing and dancing in front of his mirror, Rachel and I call that version of him Felecia) or maybe... Maybe I just haven't noticed it before now.

Anyway, why am I even thinking about it now? Ridiculous! I should be fully focused on the fact that my family (if you can call them that) are due to touch down in the next hour or less.

One more hour of freedom... One more hour of not having to fear being punished by my mother or siblings.

Same for Rachel, though god knows that Rachel has never been naughty on her own before, its always my fault, I always drag her down with me and we both get the blame even though it's always me...

All the shit I've got Rachel into... It's almost barbaric.

'So... What did you do while I was out on my... Date?' I sighed.

Rachel turned to face me and giggled, shaking on my lap. 'Actually, I called Kaoru and we went out together, he called an old friend of his mothers who owned this old theatre thing and he payed for us to watch all the star wars films, In English since Kaoru is obviously more fluent in English than I am in Japanese.'

I smiled as my twin jittered on my lap as she retold me everything about her night out, everything from his arm over her shoulder to a strange coke he bought them that Rachel had never heard of before.

I couldn't help but smile wider at how happy she was, how her smile was so general and I knew if it wasn't wierd, she'd jump up and down and scream her love for him to the heavens.

Sweet.

'Well, I'm glad you're happy, sis, as long as a guy treats you right and doesn't annoy me then you an date a hobo if that was what you wanted.'

'Nice speech, Payton.' She rolled her eyes as she laughed genuinly.

'My speeches are always the best... Oh! I just remembered, I was talking to a guy in class when I was being a whore the other day, he wants to give me a gorgeous hand made dress for this strange ball thing at the end of term, I won't wear it nor will I go to the ball but I can give it to you.'

'Why would I want to wear some second hand dress to a ball full of rich hot guys?' She laughed.

'Ohh, someone's been taking bitchy pills.'

Suddenly, the memory of when I kissed Hikaru's cheek returned, I didn't actually realise I had used the same line he had until it was too late.

'Funny, Payton.' Rachel rolled her eyes. 'Actually, hilarious.'

We fell into silence and before long another 30 minutes passed, by then I was leaning on Ryu's shoulder as had moved next to us when the waiting room we sat in began to fill with dozens of people as Rachel snored softly on my shoulder.

I sighed in bordom before I pulled out my mobile phone and looked over my new messages from the night before, to my surprise there were quite a few, though most were from Rachel demanding where I was, that was probably when she found out Hikaru was on his way to hospital but didn't know that I was with him there were also a few from an unknown number, but thankfully, the messages specified that it was Kaoru's number.

But, as I expected, there were also a few texts from my new best friends who are begining to bug me with their lame insults, the only reason I put up with them is because I don't want to risk Rachel's safety, just in case they are serious about hurting her.

The texts I recieved were just a few texts which read a choice of three different words; Whore, skank and easy.

None of the words actually hurt my feelings at all as I knew they were completely false, noe if they called me frigid I might have been a little upset but no, they choose whore and I am far from a whore considering I have never had a boyfriend, or kissed a boy let alone slept with a number of boys.

I sighed again as I deleted the messages before searching threw my contacts and calling the unknown number I now knew was Kaoru, I waited impatiently for a few minutes for his reply,

A few seconds later, thankfully, he answered and his voice sounded hidious, tired and stressed/

'Hello?' He grumbled. 'Payton?'

'Hey Kaoru... Yeah it's me.' I whispered. 'Are you alright?'

He sighed. 'Tired. Kaoru still won't let us in to talk to him, he says we can see him when he's let out of hospital which is ridiculous, I don't know why he's being so stubborn, but what's worse is that everyone is so calm even our mum isn't putting up a fight, she's just reading to our little sister and she looks ready to sleep herself.'

'That's cause that's the only choice she has, Kaoru.' I sighed.

'What do you mean?'

'Hikaru won't let you in the room so your mother is waiting and giving Hikaru the space he needs, she'll see him when she see's him and so will you, he won't die, he's fine.'

'You can't talk, you stayed with him the entire night.' He growled. 'You were the only one my brother allowed in.'

'I doubt I was "allowed" he had no choice, even the doctor told me I was supposed to leave when I woke up, thankfully he let me off, your brother is fine, take this from the girl who was with him. He'll be fine, me and Rachel will be back soon too and then you'll be fine, just sit and take a nap even if you feel like you can't, you'll be no good to him exhausted.'

Kaoru grumbled words I couldn't understand for a few moments before I chuckled tiredly (Even after 12 hours sleep, I know) and told him one final time to sleep for a while with his mother and sister.

Then I pulled my phone away from my ear and shoved it into the tiny pocket of these stupid boy shorts, the time was 12:48 and the plane was to touch down in minutes...

I can sleep till then.

Just as I felt my mind drift away, Ryu moved away from me tapping me on the head rather hard, even though I didn't respond he kept doing it until I snapped at him.

'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!' I snarled but realised it wasn't just me saying it, of course my twin had to wake at the same time and snap.

'Typical british twins.' Ryu smirked as he reached forward his hands. 'Your family are walking of the plane now, we shall meet them at the exit, come along.'

I groaned as I took Ryu's right hand and Rachel took his left, he hoisted us up and we began walking from the waiting room and towards a wierd tunnel looking thing where dozens of people were walking out, wearing large winter coats and dragging huge suitcases behind them.

'I guess Mum decided a public plane would be fun for once...' Rachel groaned. 'It's the first time I've heard of her on a public plane.'

'That's because she wasn't flying with her embarrassing children.' I scoffed as we joined arms and leaned against each other. 'The worst thing is we don't look alike so we can't confuse the fools today.'

'Your fault for getting all bloody.'

'No actually, it's the arseholes who hurt Hikaru who's fault it is.' I sighed, leaning my head onto hers.

'Eww!' She squealed jumping away. 'Don't touch me with your poor fashion sense, I might catch it.'

'You never have before.' I laughed, wrapping my arms around her entire body now as the two of us giggled uncontrolably. 'Just because I'm gender bending does not mean it's any more or less catchy than usual.'

The two of us span in circles laughing like hyenas when suddenly a loud scary voice boomed at us and the two of us fell silent.

'What the hell's going on here?!' A familiar high pitched sneer sounded.

The two of us looked to our feet as we returned to standing normally, our arms connecting with our heads leaning against one another.

Suddenly, our brother appeared just in front of us and laughed. 'When we said we wanted you to appear differently so we could tell who's who we didn't mean so drastically that you might be killing everyones eyesight.'

'Benjamin.' We whispered, trying to holding back our sneers. 'How was your trip?'

'Boring. The airline staff aren't as easy as I remember.'

'That's because we were on a public plane, twat,' another voice snarled. 'They're all either pregnant or lesbian.'

Rachel and I stared up finally and our eyes met with those that belonged to our devil of a sister, Chloe, her belly now bulged so far that her t-shirt all bulged at her chest.

I have no idea why she didn't just buy baggy shirts or maternity clothes, no, she wants to look like a whore all the time with her tight tank tops... Even tighter than the one I wear now I'm afraid to say.

'Benjamin, call a taxi.' The last voice snarled, stepping forward.

Mother.

She didn't even look at us, she just stared straight ahead like we weren't even there. 'A taxi is much less embarrassing than being seen with two girls without fashion sense... Honestly, they end up more like their useless father every day.'

Thanks mum, thanks for coming.

The three people we sadly have to call family left just as quick as they came and left the three of us remaining in a daze, though Ryu more than us.

'Wow. Your family's a bitch.' Ryu gawped.

'Tell us about it.' We whispered.

It's going to fun from here and out.


	22. Chapter 22

[Payton's POV]

'Well... Here you go girls, I'm sure it was nice to catch up with your family... I'll be back to pick you up at 4 if you don't call me before hand.' Ryu smiled awkwardly at us as we got out of the car 1 hour after our reunion with the Adunly's.

The two of us smiled kindly as we strolled into the hospital, me still wearing my ridiculous get-up and Rachel still kept looking over at me and laughed.

'You look a right state.' She giggled.

'Oh as if I didn't already know that.'

We walked into the hospital then took the stairs to the 4th floor before appearing out right beside the waiting room, where Kaoru and his family were still waiting patiently for the old "Go" from Hikaru.

It's weird, even I'll admit, that Hikaru doesn't want anyone to see him, it's sad really, I can't even see where he's coming from, if I ever got hurt I'd have Rachel lying in the bed with me as I get all the shots I needed.

Very weird.

I need to talk to him, again.

Rachel walked on, not realising that I wasn't following anymore as I headed in the opposite direction towards Hikaru's room.

'Excuse me, miss, are you looking for someone?' A voice suddenly asked.

I turned around slowly, hoping that I wasn't busted as I caught sight of a nurse, glaring at me with a clipboard in her hand.

'Yes. Mister Hikaru Hitchacin, he asked me to tell his family something and now I'm going back to him.' I smiled kindly.

Her glare became a cruel smiled as she laughed. 'I'm sorry, but Mister Hitachin isn't allowing visitors...'

'Well I'm sorry but I've been at his side for the entire night and plan to be for a little longer, so if you'll excuse me.'

'Miss! I must declare you are completely indecent, if patients catch you they'll all have heart attacks.'

'Yes well they won't as I will be with Mister Hitachin.' I have to admit, this nurse was very fluent in English, it was almost scary how good she was.

'Miss... Please return to the waiting room until Mister Hitachin has given permission for you to be here, and please wear something a little less revealing.'

'Just cause I have to wear boys clothes cause that's all airports have.' I snarled.

'I will not repeat myself, Miss, if you do not go I will ask you to leave.' The nurse stepped forward in a threatening way.

I sighed, I couldn't really fight a nurse so pushed passed her and began to head towards the waiting room. I watched her go behind me by twisting my neck every few minutes as she left place then when I was certain I turned around again and leaned against the wall.

I knew full well the receptionist was staring at me as I could feel her eyes burning on my chest.

How could I get to see Hikaru? This place is crawling with horrible nurses and strict doctors.

I sighed in annoyance as I looked down at my body, I guess everyone would be staring at me in this pathetic, ridiculous outfit, I can say a thousand times how stupid I look but honestly, stupid isn't a strong enough word.

'Excuse me?' A voice suddenly called.

I looked up, gulping as the receptionist waved at me, I frowned, looking left to right then stupidly pointing at my chest to which she laughed and nodded. 'Yes you!'

I skipped over and she laughed.

'Hello.' She smiled.

'Hi.' I blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious (weird? Why would I be self-conscious in this outfit?) and attempted to cover my top half with my arms.

'I noticed one of the nurses moaning at you about Master Hitachin and your clothing.'

I shrugged. 'I agree with her on the clothing, to be honest I think going nude would be better than this.'

The receptionist laughed, her long bright red hair fell in front of her bright green eyes as she leaned back in her chair, holding onto her stomach.

I leaned against the desk separating us and giggled too. 'You laugh but it's true, not even famous pop stars could make this look good.'

She sat up and pulled the top of her tight blouse to cover her cleavage (her big cleavage, I must add) then stood to her feet and walked to behind her where a coat hanger stood with a dozen or so coats on.

'You can wear this, it's a little less provocative and none of the nurses will talk to you out of fear of why you have it.' The receptionist suddenly a pulled a doctors overcoat off a hook and walked back to me, she leaned forward and plucked my hand from my side then dropped the coat into my open fingers.

'I presume master Hitachin is your betrothed so I won't keep you.' The receptionist giggled.

'I- We- NO!' I gasped. 'Me and Hikaru- No- No we- Oh my gosh!'

She laughed as she pushed on the side of my arm before sitting down on her chair again and tapping some buttons on her computer.

I gulped in embarrassment and confusion as I pulled the jacket over my body, I clicked the buttons in and smiled in relief, at least I don't look as ridiculous as earlier.

I looked around for a second, looking down on corridor then down the next before I took off sprinting straight forward, then down a right all the way to a bottom then a short left before I tapped on the door I recognised as Hikaru's.

'Hello?' He groaned. 'Doctor?'

'Urm... Yes. You have a... b-blood test, are you ready?' I gulped.

Hikaru chuckled. 'Of course, just come in would you? You haven't knocked before.'

I whimpered as I stood high on my tiptoes and straightened up the collar of my jacket. I pulled off the stupid beanie on my head, letting my sticky hair fall in one clump.

I scooped it up again and neatly pulled my hat on over my head before tucking any stray bits on neatly to the sides.

'Doctor? Are you alright?' Hikaru suddenly perked up again.

'YES! I'm fine!' I screamed.

I'm an idiot.

I reached to the handle and twisted before walking in with my head down to the floor. 'Hello Mister Hitachin.'

'Oh. You're not the doctor I had before.'

I nodded, still not lifting my head. 'I'm a... new doctor.'

Hikaru sat up slowly in his bed, his newly stitched forehead creased as he frowned in pain causing even more pain.

'Don't get up, you need to rest, sir, I won't be long.' I gulped.

Suddenly, this plan sucked even more than initially.

'No. Please sit, I- I would like someone to talk to.' He sighed. 'I'm rather bored sat in this room all by myself for hours on end.'

I refused to look up. 'Sir... Why don't you invite your twin brother in? Surely, no can be lonely when comforted with their twin.'

'Do you have one?'

'I- Yeah. I have my twin sister, and I know I would do anything for her, go to end of the earth for her, suffer through the torture of the worst kind.' I gulped. 'Her and her alone, no one else, just her.'

'I thought I would do the same but... lately, I find myself all alone.' He whispered.

I stared down at the floor, my hat covering my hair and face now as I walked across the room and sat beside Hikaru and the tiny wooden chair I slept on last night.

'How?' I whispered.

'My brother... Well, I think he may forget about me, he's found someone else who he'll end his life for. It's to early to tell yeah but... He's the last one I want to see right now for that very reason.'

'I just saw him before I came here.' I whispered. 'He's causing the receptionists and some of the nurses a lot of fuss since he keeps kicking up.'

'Thats a surprise.'

I whimpered. 'Just because your brother has found love does not mean he has forgotten his family. No one can break a twin's relationship since it's breaking a relationship with yourself.'

Hikaru turned to me and I instantly tilted my head furthur down. 'Can I not see your face?'

'No.' I whispered. 'Tell me... Why do you think your twin bond will break so easy?'

'Because... He said it would.'

'Wait- what? When was that?'

'Several months ago, we had a predicament where Tamaki was leaving the host club and we all battled to make him stay, Kaoru had been going on for a while about the two of us having to take steps forward on our own... But I don't want to step forward, not without him, but he's still going forward and I'm feeling like I'm being left behind... Or even taking steps back.'

I sighed as I reached forward, plucking one of Hikaru's hand in my own. 'You're a knob.'

'Excuse me?'

'You need to step forward on your own in order to dive deeper into your relationship with your twin.' I whispered. 'A time will come when Kaoru will need you more than ever, pain and misfortune, even though we wish it not to be, always follows in the footsteps of happiness, and if your brother is hit hard he is going to need you, Hikaru Hitachiin, to help him back to his feet because he took one step to fast and lost his footing. You could be walking in two separate directions yet your paths will always be joined.'

For an obvious reason, I feel like I'm telling myself off with this little speech, I need to give Rachel space to grow and I need to show happiness, I can't blame her for falling for Kaoru.

In fact I don't.

'I presume you went through the same thing with your twin.' Hikaru whispered.

I blushed crimson. 'Actually, no. We're going through it now and I just realised...'

'Realised what?'

'That the professor should take her own advice and stop blaming everyone for her own actions.' I whispered. 'This professor... Needs to grow up.'

Finally, I looked up and yanked the hat from my head, my disgusting smelly hair fell in front of my eyes and I smiled. 'A step back is what I need to do now, I love my twin but... We are two people who will have two lives, even if we are twins, we cannot live as one person for much longer.'

'Payton?!'

'Hikaru.' I smiled, tilting my head slightly as I beamed a toothy grin at her. 'Will you help me take a step backwards.'

He was frozen for a second before his eyes closed for a second and he exhaled with a laugh. 'As long as you help me as well.'

'That's a deal.' I leapt forward and wrapped my arms around him. 'Thank you so much, Hikaru, you are much nicer than you first seemed when I met you.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' He laughed. 'I've always been nice to you.'

'Excuse me?!' I laughed. 'You told me and Rachel to "get the fuck out of your seats" if I remember rightly.'

'Liar.' He snickered.

'Shut up.'

'Ouch.'

I pulled back as I smacked him playfully on the chest. 'Now... Call your bloody twin brother in before I kick your arse.'

'You can try.'

'JUST DO IT, CALL HIM!' I laughed.

'You do it!' He poked his tongue out. 'I'm bed ridden.'

'You'll be coffin ridden when I'm finished with you.' I huffed, smirking as I just to my feet and ran out the room none the less to the waiting room.

Together, me and Hikaru will face our demons of fear of being all alone, without our twins.

*** LATER ***

'You're kidding me.' Hikaru gawped. 'How much?'

'90,000 yen.' Kaoru pinched hard on Hikaru's cheek as Hikaru cowarded beneath him.

Their parents sat in the corner with their only daughter on their laps as they watched their twin boys play fight as me and Rachel sat to the side, laughing hysterically at the silly boys.

'That's so much!' Hikaru gasped. 'I'm so sorry!'

'You should be, I doubt that they will lend me the theatre that cheap again.'

I turned to Rachel in confusion as she mouthed "700 pounds" as she shook her head in laughter, I gawped.

'700 pounds to see all those crappy movies.'

'HOLD YOUR TONGUE BEFORE I CUT IT OUT, GIRL!' Kaoru suddenly turned to me and pointed a very boney finger at me.

'I'll cut something of yours off before you can even see my tongue.' I growled playfully.

The four of us laughed as Kaoru suddenly grabbed Rachels hand and yanked her onto his lap (and off mine) on the end of the bed.

I grinned as I sunk back comfortably on the chair and lifted my feet up and leaned them on the bed happily. 'Thank god that lumps off me. I owe you a debt, Kaoru.'

'Shut up you!' Rachel gasped. 'I'll kick you arse for even thinking such things.'

'You can try.' I flashed a glance at Hikaru and he laughed.

'Alright you lot,' the twins mother finally stood up, handing her young daughter over to her husband as she came towards us, 'I'm glad Hikaru has finally allowed us in but he still needs rest and we are making a lot of noise. Come on Kaoru, it's time we went home.'

'Mother! Can't I stay with him?' He frowned. 'I am his twin, I don't want to leave him here alone.'

I looked to Hikaru again and poked my tongue out at him as I gave him the "I told you so" look, he just pulled a... weird... face back at me as Rachel jumped off Kaoru's lap and grabbed my hand.

'Come on, sis, Ryu is supposed to be picking us up in 20 minutes anyway.' She giggled. 'We can go home, have dinner in our new home.'

'New home?' Hikaru suddenly spoke up. 'You've been here 5 days and you've moved again.'

'Oh no, didn't we tell you?' Rachel gasped. 'We've been staying at this special care home for the children of rich people, it's an amazing place, but we were only to stay until our family arrived and well... They're here now.'

'Whop-de-freaking-doo.' I sighed. 'But she's right, if we don't get back soon I know we'll regret it.'

The twin's father and sister stood up and they all began heading out leaving me, my twin, her lover and his brother.

'Get better soon, Hikaru.' Rachel grinned as she took hold of Kaoru's hand. 'We have a lot to talk about.'

'Do we?' Hikaru frowned. 'Oh... Ok.'

'It's nothing bad.' She laughed. 'In fact, it's rather good.'

I rolled my eyes and grabbed underneath Rachels arm, right in her ticklish spot, she squeled as I pulled her away. 'Come on, see you later, Kaoru, get better, Hikaru.'

The boys laughed as Hikaru waved. 'Don't worry, we need to do that thing, it was a deal.'

I nodded, smiling as Rachel and I left the room.

I really hope this deal Hikaru and I have work because I need to learn to take a step away from Rachel, as he needs to from Kaoru.

It'll work.

It has too.

*** 1 hour later ***

Ryu skidded to a holt outside a large building while Rachel and I gasped at the huge mansion, it was beautiful, much bigger and better than all houses we've had before.

'I could like this.' Rachel giggled.

'I agree.' I gulped. 'But I don't think I could like who's related to us by blood in that damn house.'

'We'll just have to suck it up.' Rachel grinned. 'Like we used to, it'll be easy, go to school for long hours, extra revision after school and we can get the grades we deserve.'

'I deserve no more than a D at most.' I mumbled hoping Rachel didn't hear me, but obviously she did and she smacked me rather hard around the back of the head. 'Ow.'

'Don't whine.' She laughed. 'Now come on. I bet mother smacks me first.'

'Fat chance.' I snickered.

'I bet on Kaoru.' She grinned.

'Well, you sure do give your love away easily, but even though you'll loose I don't want him.'

'WHY NOT?! HE IS YUMMY!'

I froze. 'Umm... Ok, sis.'

'DON'T YOU, "OK SIS" ME!'

Bwahaha.


	23. Chapter 23

**Been revising lately so I'm story but I think there will be millions of mistakes and it's really short as well, don't worry, it should return back to normal in the next few weeks cause I don't have another test after January 28th.**

[Payton's POV]

'What's wrong, Payton?' Rachel poked my shoulder over and over again, not even stopping when I turned to her and gave her a dirty look.

'Tired! Aren't you? We didn't sleep at all last night... Or you may have slept for an hour at most.' I growled, turning now so my head rested in her lap as I looked up at her.

Sadly, it was Monday morning and we sat in double Japanese, the only good thing about today was that I liked this class because, obviously, I sat next to my twin and she was the brainy one so helped me a lot with all my work but we also sat at the very back and got barely any attention from any of the other students which was a huge bonus.

'Well... I had like four cups of coffee this morning so... I'll be slumping on the table by last lesson.' She laughed. 'You should of had a cup, you look terrible, panda eyes.'

'Shut up. I needed to pee and someone didn't tell me that we'd have to leave earlier since we live furthur away from the school now.' I mumbled. 'I can't believe mum, she's here a day and already she's searching our room for drugs and sexual objects. I think I might buy a condom, open it and rub some lotion in it just to piss her off.'

'She'll batter the both of if you do that, git.' Rachel smirked. 'But... It would be rather funny, her usual rant "I don't want any of my children to be disgusting whores who have children at 13 years old" even though we're 15 and her other bloody daughters already a whore with a child on the way.'

'I want to punch them all.' I growled again. 'Benjamin used my tooth broush! He couldn't find the one he packed so he came into our room, took it, used it then threw it outside his room when he was done with it. I need to buy a new one and haven't brushed my teeth since yesterday morning, it feels vile.'

'Just use mine then, dipstick.'

'I don't want to! I shouldn't have this problem in the first place, that's why I'm making a scene!' I snapped and slammed my fist down onto the desk.

'You'll bring Mrs up, idiot, and she'll see we haven't done any work so shut up!'

'She'll let us off anyway,' I mumbled. 'We've only just got here and have little to no clue about the bloody language.'

Rachel smirked and giggled as she continued with the work as I laid out across her lap.

'Payton?'

I grunted as I closed my eyes and sighed in annoyance, my head was pounding in, what I presumed was, worry. Hikaru was supposed to come out of hospital yesterday morning and Kaoru said the two of them would be coming to school today but we had yet to see them and they were supposed to sit next to us in this lesson.

'I'm worried about your lack of learning the language.' Rachel mumbled. 'We can't have Hikaru, Kaoru and teachers straining themselves to continue trying to work out or language better when we aren't even trying to learn theirs.'

'Who's not trying? I am.' I mumbled.

'So sure, fine what does pencil mean in Japanese?'

'Urmm... Enpitsu?'

'What day is it in Japanese?'

'Getsuyōbi.' I growled. 'Any more? I'm like a ninja at Japanese!'

'What does 'haha' mean?'

'Easy!' I smirked. 'It's a type of laugh, there is also the "hehe" the "hoho" and the "tsk tsk." I'm so awesome right now! Hell, I'm always awesome!'

Rachel glared at me. 'No, it means ''Mother,'' you knob.'

'No! Mother is a complete bitch!' I tried to do my best stereotypical Japanese accent as I spoke causing Rachel to throw her head back and scream in laughter.

The next hour passed slowly but finally Rachel and I were leaving the ridiculous room and began heading towards the music room where most of the host club were waiting.

'Where are the twins?' We were instantly bombarded with.

'We're right here!' I winked, instantly getting a frown-y face from Tamaki.

'I meant the ginger twins!' He whined.

'We are the ginger twins!' Rachel whined straight back at him.

'I meant the other ones!'

'What other ones?' We frowned, dropping our heads to one side, faking confusion.

'The boy twins!' Tamaki jumped forward all dramatic like and fell to his knees in front of us, grabbing our ridiculous dresses and whining even louder. 'The ones who should be here but are not!'

Rachel reached down and plucked Tamaki's hand from her dress. 'We have no idea what you are talking about Tamaki... Who are the boy ginger twins? We are the only twins that there have ever been.'

Tamaki cried out, lifting his chin up and screaming to the ceiling as he dropped our dresses and fell backwards onto his back.

'Uh oh, have we got a SITCAS coming up?' Rachel giggled.

'S.I.T.C.A.S?' Kyoya stepped forward, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

'It's something we learned when we were younger, it's an abbreviation of "Sit in the corner and sulk" basically, and it fits Tamaki, so well.' I giggled as Tamaki's frown formed and he swayed over to the corner of the room before dropping his head in his hands.

'On the bright side!' Rachel giggled. 'I was talking to some girls in Electronics which I had first and apparenlyt they all really miss the host club, apparently they didn't know it was still going. After the reveal they figured all of you went solo but I was all like "No, they've done a Robbie Williams and came back" (B.F.Q.O.T.Y anyone?) so I think some of them will be coming at lunch to see us.'

Kyoya smiled kindly. 'Alright... Well, it's good to know we still have some loyal to us here at the Ouran Academy host club as we have all always been driven to-'

'Wait, wait!' I gasped. 'What about Haruhi? Sorry to interupt by the way but... I was making friends, sadly, in Graphics which I had first and apperently all the girls are preety wierded out that she dressed as a guy for so long, what are you going to do?'

'Haru-chan will stay with us right!' A little voice suddenly squeaked, I turned around slowly and noticed the two hosts that I had yet to meet stood there, the little one I presumed was Honney-sempai and the one he sat on was obviously Mori. 'Haru-chan will stay with her best friends, she can eat cake with me! She doesn't have to be a host anymore, right Kyoya?'

'Well...' The black haired man pressed his glasses up his nose again. 'The whole reason Haruhi was a host in the first place was to pay off her debt.'

'Debt?' Rachel and I mumbled.

'Uh, yes. On her first day she broke a vase which was worth a large sum of money so ever since has been slowly working it back.' Tamaki mumbled, oh, I almost forgot he was there, I don't like quiet Tamaki!

'Could she work off as a female host? Or could you let her off the debt on account of you being such a great guy?' Rachel gulped.

'Well... I can't exactly do that, we need something to benefit from.' Kyoya whispered. 'If you think I'm an arsehole, I'm not, I'm just good at business, is all.'

Rachel turned to me, frowning. 'What do you think, Payton? You've seen Haruhi, she's so sweet and she's missing so much school, she just needs to come down from the balcony as a free women, no strings to hold her back.

I nodded as I flicked my head around and in different directions making a funny Dolphin-like noise under my breath before freezing and frowning. 'What if... Urmm... What if we payed it back? Not with money because, we don't get a fucking cent from our bitch of a mother but... Why couldn't we pay it back somehow, female hosts and what not...'

Suddenly, Tamaki was up, he swooped towards us like some gay swan and came a little to close for comfort as he gave me a scrutinising look. 'You think becoming a host is as easy as just saying that's what you want, becoming a host takes time, you need to know your type, how to appeal to your audience and thankfully, you have come to the right host as I, Tamaki Suou, will teach the two of you how to become Hosts and-'

'Sorry to burst your bubble, your highness, but we will have to decline your offer.' Rachel held her hand, right in front of Tamaki's face (I'm talking like a fingernail apart from his face) 'As the two of us do not want to become hosts.'

'Oh?' Kyoya smirked as Tamaki jumped back to his side. 'Then what is it the two of you plan to do to help Haruhi.'

'We will be the first...' The two of us joined arms and jumped into the air before landing again, winking with our "ding" fingers up. 'Hostesses.'

'What? That's the same as-'

'No it is not!' Rachel held her hand up again. 'You are a host, a male, you cannot teach females how to appeal to the males as you do not know yourself, you know how to appeal to females.'

'It's the same thing.' Tamaki gawped, holding his hands to his face, the poor guy looked like he was about to weep.

'Oh, mon cher.' Rachel whispered, stepped forward and lifting his chin. 'Don't feel sad, I understand you want to teach us but, this is something we have to learn on our own, you just have to watch us spread our wings. Now... Tell me truthfully, do you like your sandwich?'

'What sandwi-'

'Hush, Tamaki.' Kyoya suddenly smirked. 'They're performing.'

'I really hope it's not to salty, I spent all morning on it, just for you.' Rachel giggled and twirled around his body, elegantly and gently.

'Urmm... it's fine.' Tamaki mumbled, attempting to play along but I could tell he was confused, even though Kyoya told him what was going on.

'Really?' Rachel gasped, holding her hands to her mouth. 'It is?! Oh I'm so glad! I would only make sandwiches for you, Tamaki, you're my knight in shining armour, you'll always be there to rescue me when I need you and you're my hero.'

Suddenly, Tamaki was going every bloody colour of the rainbow and I couldn't stop myself from crying in laughter as he looked back to the floor again.

Kyoya, I could see from the corner of my eye, was chuckling into his clipboard as the two males behind me had come closer to witness the show, Honney sempai was giggling like a little boy while Mori's face was blank with sparkling eyes.

He's also amused! This is awesome!

For the next few minutes, we watched my twin sister dance around Tamaki telling him how amazing he was as she blushed colours of crimson and pink before suddenly stopping, turning to us with a straight, blank face and bowing.

'There's one thing you could teach us Tamaki, but we already know it.' Rachel turned to him and winked. 'Girls want to be protected and ruled. So being the one to rule a girl is an honour, girls want true love and safety from the world, she wants a shield she can run to and being that shield is your only way of getting her love. Men have always wanted to be the hero's so for my personality I will use that to my advantage.'

'So what type are you then?' He coughed as he straightened up finally and looked her.

'Why? I'm the sweet type, quite close to the cute type like honney but a little different.' She shrugged.

'Wow. Was I the only one expecting her to say the whore type?' I smirked.

Rachel turned to me and growled. 'Don't worry, sis, I left that type open just for you.'

Suddenly, all eyes fell on me and I suddenly felt very scared of all the sexy, attractive men around me, staring at me, expecting something from me.

'What type would you be, Payton?'

I gulped. 'Urmm... The perfect type.'

I felt very self-concious right now and that was a stupid thing obviously since, I pretty much knew who people were but didn't even care anyway, never have cared what people thought of me.

'All seriousness, Payton?' Rachel warned, looking up.

I looked up then and sighed in annoyance at myself, the guys were just as far away as they were when Rachel was "performing" and most of them were look at Tamaki who was still red in the face and not at me, only Kyoya and Rachel were looking at me.

'I don't know.' I sighed. 'I guess I'll have to think about it because all I can think of is the whiney type.'

'Well... When the twins arrive they'll talk to Haruhi about it, you two can continue your "ask the public" survery, Mori and Honney can maybe start a rumour of hostesses in the host club and Tamaki...' Kyoya turned to the embarressed "man" beside him and smirked again. 'Do what you gotta do.'

Tamaki grumbled something under his breath before leaving the room just as the bell for next class sounded.

Oh balls. Maths.

'What have we got?' Rachel turned to me frowning.

'Maths, just the one thankfully,' I smiled.

'Ohh! I'm going to be all alone.' She whined as she grabbed my arm, the two of us waved goodbye to the other hosts as we left and headed down long corridors and up huge staircases before waiting outside of a locked door with huge frowns on our faces.

'I sit next to Takeo.' I whispered. 'I'm not in the mood for his happy-go-lucky then angry-go-fuck-yourself mood just after.'

'Maybe you should try being nice to him, or even convince him to start coming to the host club since you'll be a hostesses.'

I froze. 'Why on earth would I want him to come see me as a hostess?'

Rachel frowned at me as I glared at her. 'Urmm... Because he's a guy, and guys get run by their-'

'Nyūryoku suru. [**Enter**]' The teacher suddenly shouted from inside, the two of us and the students in front and behind us slowly began to file into the room and into their seats, I groaned as I only had to go up 5 stairs before I had to go and take my sit down it whilst Rachel kept going up, all by herself to the top.

I took my seat and pulled the pencil from my ponytail at the back of my head. I sat still for a moment before groaning and leaning back in my chair, kicking my feet out and resting my head in my hands.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes before a hand tapped on my shoulder, my eyes shot open like a bullet.

I looked around me in confusion before my eyes fell upon another set of silver eyes with matching silver hair and a develish smirk facing my way.

'Hey, babe.' He smirked. 'Where've you been?'

'Urmm... Sat here?' I gulped in embarressment as I slowly sat up properly. 'Why?'

'Wha~ What do you mean why?!' He suddenly growled. 'If you want to be my girlfriend, every morning you have to give me a morning kiss, you have to send me goodnight kisses by text and you have to come play with me during breaks.'

'Wait... I- You see- I- Well I... WHAT?!'


	24. Chapter 24

[Payton's POV]

'I BEG YOUR PARDON!' I gasped.

Takeo smirked. 'Ahh, you're so cute.'

He suddenly reached forward and pressed his fingers against my cheek as I blushed every colour of the rainbow, I guess I can relate to Tamaki from earlier now.

I quickly got a hold of myself and smacked his hand away. 'Don't touch me!'

'Ouch, I'm wounded, baby cakes.'

'Baby cakes?' I whimpered.

'Yeah! Now that we're dating I have no have a cool pet name for you and until I can think of something better, you're stuck with baby cakes.' He suddenly leaned towards me as I leaned away, laying on the stranger beside me.

'Eughh.' I gulped, looking away. 'Please lean away from me.'

Takeo smirked but returned to normal anyway before grabbing my hand and yanking me back up again as I apoligised to the blushing guy who I had leaned on.

'Doll, why are you being frigid?'

'I'm not being frigid!' I snapped, turning and pointing my boney finger at him. 'I just never agreed to be your girlfriend, we went out for a coffee that was it.'

'Ouch, you've hurt my feelings real bad.' He chuckled, he sat up straight and finally began pulling stuff out of his bag as I hummed gently in embarresment.

That was sure as hell wierd.

I've never seen any guy act like that, even guys in a relationship.

For 20 minutes, I sat and I pondered what disease Takeo must have even when the sheet came around and I quickly filled in the answers to the easy questions before leaning back and pondering again, until Takeo tapped me shoulders and leaned back in his chair with me.

'Yes?' I asked.

'Would you... Would you maybe...' The strange boy who I'd grown to know was a dickhead began to blush crimson and tried to avoid looking into my eyes. 'Well! You know! I've really grown to like you! Which... Which surprises even me and... Well... I...'

I couldn't help but smile as he tripped over his words and rubbed his hands together in his lap.

'Would you like to be my girlfriend?!' He suddenly gushed.

I gawped at the silver haired guy for a moment as my cheeks continued to redden.

That was quick, I only wanted to get to know the guy, I may have thought a romance was good but now I'm not so sure, he seems like he can be a nice guy but... I... Well...

It's a bit quick.

'I...' I gulped. 'Urmm.'

'It's ok if you don't want to! Or if you want time to think about it! I just wanted to ask you.' He whimpered and leaned forward again, staring at his maths sheet though not really paying attention to what it read. (That much was obvious)

I sat forward in my chair then, just a little so my head was close to his shoulder as I sighed.

I kind of felt sorry for the guy, I didn't take him for someone who blushed or showed any feelings what so ever, not to toot my own trumpet but... Did I do that to him?

I mean, I'm perfect, I'm amazing, boys fall for me everyday but... Takeo is a bit of a surprise. (I joke about being perfect, I'm a 9.9 out of 10 because, come on, no ones perfect.)

Suddenly, and without thinking, I leaned in closer and just before he turned to face me, pressed my lips against his cheek ever so softly for about 3 seconds before pulling away, my face the colour of plums.

'Stop talking to me.' I humphed stubbornly when he turned to me in surprise. 'And... Finish your work or sir will fail us both!'

For the remainder of the lesson, the two of sat in silence, neither of us touching our pencils once (Ohh! Naughty!) as we stared down at our pieces of paper, neither of us moved, neither of us spoke, even when others tried to talk with us.

We just sat there, embarressed.

And confused...

Where did my stupidity leave us?

I've given every sign in the book that I would like to date him because... something inside of me, just... desperatly wants a special someone I can look at and almost cry in happiness, but then there's another part of me, another part which doesn't want to talk to me about it except moments like these... and that part says to me "Stay away, Payton, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave this arsehole alone."

Is it me saying this to myself?

Or is it my twin reaching me through our bond?

Suddenly, Takeo turned to me, his entire body facing me as he looked down at me, his silvery hair falling in front of his eyes. 'So... I've heard the rumours by now, Payton.'

'What rumours?' I whispered, not looking at him.

'About you and Rachel managing to bring back the host club... You know you shouldn't, Payton. It'd be best if that entire club just faded away, you have no idea what they have done, they have ridiculed the rest of the male population at this school, females won't take a second glance at us once they've seen one of those hosts.' He growled. 'It's a silly pretence that they should've thought of when we were all still suckling milk from our mothers bre-'

'Wrong choice of speech! Couldn't you just say a number rather than... that?!'

'What? Are you frigid or something.' He smirked and reached forward, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 'You're cute when you're embarrassed.'

'That's not the point here! Are you telling me, you revealed Haruhi's secret, causing her to almost loose her place at this school, hell she still is at risk of loosing her place just because no girl wanted to "sling your rod" as it were.'

'You moan at me for wrong choices of speech.' The corner of his lips twitched up. 'Even cuter.'

'Stop calling me cute!' I snapped at him. 'Answer my question! Did you or did you not, reveal the secret of the host club because of jealousy?'

He was silent, just staring at me with blank eyes but an evil grin across his lips.

'And what... If I did?'

'Then... Then I... I cannot even consider ever becoming even friends with you, I will not lower even my low standards to sink to your level. You are what the English call... "Fucking scum!" you little shit.' I jumped up to my feet, grabbing my bag, work sheet and pencil and instantly made my way out of my row and up the steps to Rachel at the top where I sat beside her in... Probably Kaoru's empty seat, threw my bag down on Hikaru's, laid my feet across the table and swished my hair in front of my eyes.

'Are you alright?!' Rachel gasped.

'No. I'm S.I.T.C.A.S-ing.' I growled.

How cruelly pathetic, the first and only guy I take interest in and he's just as selfish as the boys I've tried to avoid and steer Rachel away from my entire life, I knew that Takeo and Tomeo were most likely horrible, evil boys but... They did this to the host club out of jealousy and selfishness...

Just because they couldn't get a blowie on a Friday evening.

Despicable!

'Are you going to tell me why?' Rachel grinned kindly at me. 'Or are you going to suffer alone? You know the saying, Payton, a problem shared is a problem halved!'

'Yes well, this problem is my own damn fault so I shall suck it up on my own, god damn it.' I yanked my feet down and grabbed my pencil before slamming it down onto paper, scribbling words that I doubt actually exist.

'Well, come on, surely it's not that bad, I mean, you were only sat next to one of the ugly trolls, don't tell me you let that one get to you.'

'Of course I didn't!' I screamed. 'Not everything on this planet is about stupid, selfish twins who put themselves above others! You know what I'm starting to believe that they're the only kind of twins there are! SELFISH! ARROGANT! EGOTISTICAL BASTARDS!'

'Payton...' Rachel whispered as eyes began to fall on us. 'Don't be so loud or you'll get in trouble.'

'I DON'T CARE! I JUST DON'T CARE ANYMORE!' I jumped to my feet. 'I'm done with damn drama, I'm done with flipping twins, I'm done with CARING! I'M SO DONE! I just want to melt away, so no one can find me! I want to be alone! I wish I didn't have a family! I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE A TWIN!'

I regretted the words as soon as they left my lips, for someone who was overreacting, I really took it too far, it wasn't a big deal, it wasn't the end of the world... But the look Rachel gave me, the disappointment in her eyes, they made me wish it was.

They made me wish the crowd would open up and swallow me, releasing me in the fiery pits of hell where no one can hear my screams of agony and terror.

Exactly what I deserve.

Rachel turned away, she didn't speak, she didn't move, she just looked away from me and never looked back.

That made me feel even worse as I grabbed all my stuff again, yanked it all onto my bag and ran from her, down the steps and out the classroom door where I continued to run, though my body begged me to stop, I didn't I just ran, panting and sweating like a pig as I slammed out the schools entrance and down the steps and... away.

[Rachel's POV]

'I'm down with damn drama, I'm done with flipping twins, I'm done with CARING! I'M SO DONE! I just want to melt away, so no one can find me! I want to be alone! I wish I didn't have a family! I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE A TWIN!' Payton screamed, the entire class turned to look at us, there judging stares burning holes through my skin.

I turned away from her, sick of embarrassment, embarrassment was the worst thing on this planet, I hated embarrassment, even though I attracted a lot of it anyway.

I whimpered at Paytons words as the last sentance left her mouth, my heart jumped and a tear built up at the corner of my eye.

I wish I could tell her she went to far, I wish I could tell her she was overreacting, I wish I could tell her to shut up and just do her work, but I can't.

I stared at the chair next to me, avoiding Payton as she suddenly jumped up, grabbed her stuff and ran out the room without a second glance.

"Run after her." I told my feet, but they refused to move.

"Tell her everything is going to be ok." I told my mouth, but it only let out quick, sharp breaths.

"Hold her and protect her from the world." I told my arms, but they simply crossed themselves over my chest as the sound of my twins crying echoed throughout the halls of the large academy in which I sat, I stared out the window three rows in front of me and watched as Payton slammed at the entrance and cut across the car park.

Why won't my body listen to me? Why am I reacting against my twin? What's happening? Payton! Stop! Don't go!

"You can't protect her forever. One day, she's going to rely on you so much she can't work on her own, and you're not going to be there to stop her from falling." A familiar voice echoed around my head.

'Oh Kaoru.' I whispered aloud. 'I bloody hate how right you are...'

But... You have to do the same yourself, our twins are so used to our protection they aren't their own individual selves anymore.

I slowly stood to my feet then and gathered my things before pushing them into a random compartment in my bag before waving awkwardly at the class who still stared at me with wide eyes, before descending the stairs, nodding my head at the teacher and leaving the room, slowly and fearfully.

It's going to hurt to leave her alone but... I have to...

I have to let her be her own person and fix her ow mistakes since I won't always be there for her.

'Tough day.' An unfamiliar voice suddenly purred, interrupting my inner conversation.

I turned around in fear as my eyes fell upon a pair of unfamiliar silver ones, silver eyes that somewhere held a touch of red. A touch of evil.

'Yes, ugly troll #1 or 2, and guess what? You just made it worse.' I snarled at the little twerp who smirked at me with such cruelty and horror in his eyes. 'Now... Fuck off.'

'Ouch, British swear words, they're the worse kind.'

'Suck my balls.' I flicked my wrist and twirled on my heel, preparing to stomp away but something suddenly grabbed tight hold of my wrist and yanked me back.

'Not so fast you little slut!' The troll suddenly snapped right behind me, I twirled my neck and came face to face with him as he held painfully tight to my right wrist and waist, his face sniffing my hair as he smirked again. 'We have a little more to talk about.'

'What?!' I snarled in pain. 'As you can see, I'm in a rush for a prior engagement!'

'Well... Surely, you can reschedule?' He lifted his head and looked right into my eyes. 'Beside, I'm sure your whore of a sister can take just 5 minutes without her irritating sister connected to her hip all the damn time... Why do you think she said she hated you as her twin?'

'W-What?' I gasped. 'What are you talking about?'

'Ohh come on! Don't play stupid, though I doubt you're actually playing... You annoy, Payton, she can't have five damn minutes peace without you stinking your nose in her personal life, that's all good and proper when you're young but the two of you are adults nearly. She's been moaning to my brother all the time about how annoying you are but she doesn't want to tell you to piss off in case you tell your abusive, alcoholic mother.'

'She's not abusive or an alcoholic!' I snapped out and tried to kick my leg backwards but something suddenly grabbed and trapped all my other limbs. 'What the f-'

'Hush!' A voice purred again, a different voice but still familiar. 'You'll disturb all the lessons.'

'But- You're lying!' I turned the other way and noticed another face, exactly the same as the first. 'Oh great, it's both of you.'

'Takeo and Tomeo at your service.' They both snickered. 'Now...'

'What do you suppose we do with her?' The first one who I encountered turned to his brother and grinned.

'Well... Her sister isn't as dumb as she looks, she figured me out pretty quickly, it's only a matter of time before she finds out the rest...' The second chuckled.

Wait, figured out what? What does Payton know? Why hasn't she told me? Where is she? I need her help!

'Well, we best give her a warning then so she learns that when you play with fire you get burned.' The first one turned to me again and laughed. 'What do you think, love?'

'Don't call me love.' I spat. 'For two reasons, number 1, I'm not your "love," and two, YOU'RE NOT BRITISH YOU PRICK!'

'Oh so you have to be british to use "love" as a name.'

'Yes! Would you like it british people went around going "Oh good morning, Takeo-chan, how are you this fine morn, Tomeo-san?" and crap like that.'

'Well... The british should since it's polite and isn't that what british people strive to be? Gentlemen and lady-like.'

'DON'T STEREOTYPE US! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM TEN TIMES AS MANLY AS YOUR BROTHER, YOUR DAD AND YOUR GRANDAD PUT TOGETHER!'

'Sure.' One of them laughed suddenly grabbing a fist full of my hair and yanking my head back, I let out a little cry as they smirked.

'We better get out of here.' The one not holding my hair laughed. 'Before we get caught.'

'You're right.' The second one smirked.

I tried to kick out as they suddenly started dragging me away but suddenly, something smashed against my face, my vision went blurry and my mind went black.

[Payton's POV]

The car park was longer than I thought so in two minutes I collapsed, finally on the other side of it, bloody hell, and hardly anyone was parked in it.

I fell on my knees and then crashed onto my front, yelling every single curse word I learnt from England, France and Germany!

'SHIZA!' I snapped. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Am I psychotic or something?!'

'Probably.' A body fell in front of mine and arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders. 'But that's ok, it's not like you're alone.'

I looked up slowly in confusion when my eyes suddenly fell upon a body wrapping itself around mine, a big white hat around his head with gingery hair sticking out the bottom.

'Hikaru?' I whispered. 'Is that really you?'

'Yeah.' He smirked. 'Our mum worries about me to much, so I snuck out in hopes I could come here and talk to you.'

I pulled away from him but his hands moved to rest on my knees as I stared up at him. 'Why do you want to talk to me?'

'Well... I didn't know when I left the house but now I know... I need to ask you whats wrong and try to help you along... Where's Rachel?'

'In class... I said- I said something really horrible...'

'Why did you do that?'

'I don't know.' I teared up. 'I just felt angry and started blathering and yelling and then I suddenly said I didn't want a twin and I ran away before I could say something else.'

'Oh.' He whispered. 'Well... I'm sure Rachel knows you said it in anger and she knows that you feel bad about it, this isn't to bad, Payton, it'll work out.'

'But I still said it.' I whispered. 'My brain wasn't connected to my mouth and I said so much crap I didn't mean.'

Hikaru reached up and tucked a single strand of her behind my ear, his hands felt warm and I instantly reached up and touched his hand, pressing it harder against my cheek as the heat spread through my body like butter on toast.

'You're so warm.' I whispered. 'It feels really nice.'

He smiled at me as he lifted his other hand and rested it on my other cheek, the warmth felt so comforting and safe, I felt my mind drifting as seconds passed.

'Thank you, Hikaru.' I whispered, my body was swaying by now. 'This... This feels so amazing.'

'Better than sex?'

'Don't ruin the moment.' I smiled. 'Cheeky.'

I guess, if I'm honest, I'll never truly be able to solve my problems on my own, I'll always have someone to hug me and tell me it's going to be alright, it was Rachel but... After what Hikaru and I talked about on Saturday, we need to do this, we can survive without our twins... We can rely on each other a little more and soon learn that we are both stronger than we appear.

I stared deep into Hikaru's eyes, his soft brown eyes that held such inner kindness compared to his outer harshness, and he stared right back into mine.

We sat there, when suddenly, he began to lean closer. I froze but still stared at him the same as he got closer, and even closer.

His breath ran down my neck and sent shivers rolling down my spine as I risked a gaze down to his pink, plump lips.

"Please, do it, Hikaru." My brain begged. "Do it before something stops us"

"Stop!" My heart called out. "Don't ruin it, Hikaru! Not so soon, please!"

But he followed my head and soon his lips were brushing ever so gently against mine, but he didn't move any closer, he wanted me to close the distance, he wanted me to give my permission, but I couldn't, I couldn't move.

Please back away, Hikaru, I can't do it, I can't ruin everything so fast.

His lips brushed against my again as I begged for something to cause him to go back.

And it did, my phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket and I quickly pulled away and grabbed it from my bra pocket.

I stared at the caller I.D in shock and fear...

It was my personal bully calling.

I looked to Hikaru and gave him a look that begged for help as I answered the phone and pressed it to my ear.

'Hello?' I whispered.

'Hello, love!' The unfamiliar low pitch voice laughed. 'How's everything on your end?'

'Good... How... are you?' I whimpered.

'Oh I'm good, I can actually see you right now, you're barely 20 metres from me.' He snickered. 'And guess who I'm with...'

'Who are you with?'

'I told you to guess.' He laughed, suddenly there was a loud bash on his end and a squeal soon followed.

I looked around fast, I didn't hear the squeal aloud, only on the phone.

'What was that?' I teared up.

'Oh? That? It was the sound of my partner... Slapping your twin sister hard across the face.' He smirked. 'She's a pretty little thing your sister, very sweet but strong... But bloody hell, she sure does bleed fast doesn't she?'

'Where are you?' I growled. 'WHERE ARE YOU?!'

'No need to shout love, we can hear you from all the way over here.' He chuckled, followed by another slap, I flinched at the sound as Hikaru suddenly grabbed at my hands, I looked down and noticed blood falling from my tightened fists.

'Leave her alone, what has she done to you?' I snarled.

'All in good time, love, now, do us a favour and get away from that ginger prick who keeps touching you, it makes me feel jealous.'

I ripped my hand from Hikaru instantly and jumped away from him.

'Payton, what are you-'

'SHUT UP!' I snapped at him. 'Leave me alone! I'm busy right now just GO AWAY!'

He flinched at my words but didn't move.

'Better get him away quick love, dear Rachy-Wachy's bleeding out over here.' The bully snarled.

I growled as I flicked my finger up at Hikaru. 'GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU, You're just annoying me! Go away, if you think I needed you then you're an idiot, solve your problems by yourself you childish prick.'

Hikaru gawped at me, his face quickly turning red. 'What the hell is wrong with you? Are you bipolar or something?!'

'FUCK OFF! IT'S CALLED ACTING YOU DUMB FUCK NOW PISS OFF!'

Hikaru jumped to his feet, stomping them as he marched away, flicking me the finger back as he went.

'Good girl.' The voice on the other end purred. 'I bet that was easy, coming out to him like that, I know there's only one guy you'll ever care for and that's Mister... Takeo.'

'Takeo?' I snarled. 'I'd rather chew my own face off.'

'That's a good idea, maybe we should do that to your sister.' The voice laughed.

'Enough fun and games.' Another voice on the other end snarled. 'Get to the point, brother.'

Brother?

'Fine, fine... Well... Miss Power, we have had a little problem with you lately, you're starting to learn things you shouldn't be learning, sticking your nose in where it isn't wanted, and let's not forget your whorish attitudes... We want you to stop, we want you to leave Ouran Academy and never return to it.'

'Why? What have I learnt? I don't know what I've learnt!'

'Maybe not... but your finding out causes us a great problem, so leave the school, never breath a word to anyone... Or we might just... have to take your sister from the equation... permanatly.'

Another slap.

Tears escaped my eyes as the sound of my twins whimpering sounded down the reciever. 'Please leave me alone.' She begged.

'Deal... or no deal, Miss Power.'

'Deal!' I instantly cried. 'Just leave Rachel alone! I'll leave! I'll leave the country! I'll do anything!'

'Good... Now... Exit this call and get down onto your stomach with your head down, keep looking down until your phone rings again, if you look up we will hurt your sister even more. After your phone rings the second time you can look for your twin.'

I cried as I got down onto my knees and exited the call, placing my head down into the grass and closing my eyes, yet tears continued to fall.

Five minutes passed.

Ten.

Fifteen.

The school didn't know we were here.

I could've looked up after so much time, but I didn't. because I believed the threats of the bastards by now, another 10 minutes passed when my phone finally rang and I reached into my pocket and held it to my ear.

'You can find her now.' The voice whispered before the line went beep again.

I jumped to my feet and sprinted to my left, towards the school about 30 metres before looking around, searching for anything, a bit of clothing, an object, a splatter of blood.

'Where are you, Rachel?' I called out. 'Speak to me!'

No reply.

'Oh shit!'


	25. Chapter 25

[Rachel's POV]

'If you tell your sister who we are... We'll hurt her, worse than what we did to you.' Tomeo snarled.

I knew the difference between the two of them now, Takeo was always smiling cruelly with every comment and always refereed to Payton as "Shōfu," (Whore) while Tomeo usually called her Payton or "your sister/twin."

I nodded my head in fear as blood dribbled and dripped off my chin and onto my lap which was now building a little puddle on top of me.

'I'm so afraid.' I whimpered. 'Can't you just leave us alone?'

'No!' Takeo snapped. 'The two of you are in too deep now and I'm finished with the both of you, you're just nuisances, I was annoyed with Tomeo said we couldn't kill the two of you.'

I gurgled blood at the back of my throat. 'Who are you?'

'Well... That is a tough question. Let's just start by saying our parents were quite high in the government, though they didn't like any of the stupid bastards.'

'Does that mean the two of you are-'

'The only children of the two most well known assassins on this stupid world.' Tomeo growled. 'Isn't it obvious?'

I gulped loudly and looked away, my entire body hurt as blood continued to trickle down my cheeks.

'Ok.' I whispered. 'I won't tell anyone who you are. Just please, leave me alone.'

The two cruel boys smirked at me before nodding.

'Should we just leave her here?' One asked the other.

'Perhaps that would be the best idea but she needs to get to a hospital...'

I gulped. 'No! It's fine! Just go! Leave me alone! I won't tell anyone, not the hospital because Payton will tell them that I know who you are! If I tell Payton not to tell anyone, she won't.'

'Perhaps... But I have a better idea.' Takeo stepped forward and placed a finger under my chin. 'I want you to never speak to your sister again, never act kindly to her, I want you to tell her to leave you alone or.. or we'll come back and finish the job.'

I noticed Tomeo turn to his brother in confusion as Takeo grinned at me before he shrugged and turned to me too, glaring hard at me.

'Fine!' I whinced. 'I promise but... Can I ask? Why do I have to do this?'

'Death is too good for your whore of a sister. She deserves to be singled out and hated by everyone, she deserves to want to kill herself...'

'I couldn't do-'

'You do it... Or we do it.' Tomeo busted in, pushing his brother slightly out the way as he went behind me and sank to his knees, pulling hard on the rope which burnt around my wrists.

He loosened it and the rope fell, I pulled my hands into my lap and cradled them gently as I cried harder.

'Believe me, Miss Power,' Takeo leaned forward, smirking so cruelly. 'I will make that whore pay for everything she has done in her miserable, pointless life.'

An hour passed and I was alone, completely alone in the dark, waiting for someone to save me, I didn't have a phone on me and I had no clue where I was, so I just sat there and I cried, I cried so hard I felt like my eyes might slip from their sockets.

Why am I even alive?

Payton and I have joked about this for years but only now do I wish it was true, I wish we were born into one body, so the both of us could be strong, one strong minded person.

'Where are you, twin?' I whimpered. 'I need you now more than ever.'

[Payton's POV]

I raced around the small town of Japan I lived in (I still had yet to learn where it actually was) as I called everyone I could think of, police, ambulance, fire department.

I might have been going a little overboard but, my twins safety was in jeopardy so to be honest I was like an angry pregnant women going down these streets, stomping and snarling at everyone I passed.

I showed the police the call I got and they tracked the number to a lake where the Sim card had obviously been dropped into.

I guess the bastards got their hands a little too dirty.

'Where are you, twin?' I cried as I ran across a large field, kicking my legs up high behind me. 'I can't loose you! Not now! Not ever!'

I stopped in the middle of the field and twirled around on my toes before reaching my hands up to curve around my mouth as I screamed my twin sisters name at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, the most beautiful sound echoed back.

It was my own name, coming from my twins mouth.

I twirled around, gasping, as I stretched on my tip-toes searching around as fast as I could when I saw a mangeled bloody shape about 15 metres from me.

I sprinted towards me and fell to my knees at Rachel's beaten and bloody body.

Instantly, tears began to fall from my own eyes as I pulled her into my chest and held her like she was a vase, so easily broken, so fragile.

'Don't scare me like this again!' I wailed as I squeezed tighter, she whimpered quietly but wrapped her own arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

*** NEXT DAY ***

'Rachel...' I whispered the next morning, I sat in the kitchen, my hands awkwardly in my lap as my twin raced passed me for the 5th time this morning alone. 'Are you going to talk to me or not?'

She didn't reply for the 5th time, I stared after her as she sprinted out the room, her bag pressed tightly to her back. She called something about Kaoru offering her a lift before I heard the front door slam.

Ryu, who had been sat at the breakfast table the entire time frowned. 'Is she mad at you?'

I turned to him, my eyes were red from all the crying I had done in the past 12 hours, bags were heavy under my eyes from the lack of sleep I've had and my entire heart felt like it was slowly being torn apart, then torn again until each piece was the size of a crumb. 'I think so...'

'What happened?'

'The two of us were up all night arguing.' I whispered. 'She won't tell me who did that to her and she told me to call off all the police men I've set on her.'

'You refused right!' He gawped.

I nodded. 'Of course! I am not having this happen again, I've specifically told the police to watch me because I am going to kill every single bastard that laid a finger on her. She... She says that I'm overreacting... That I'm starting to irritate her so she's been ignoring me since like 3am since I've been the one talking/shouting since then.'

'Has your mother spoke to either of you?'

'No. She went for Chloe's scan yesterday to see if the plane journey effected anything so yesterday it was all about that damn baby, Rachel and I have never mattered to her... I hate her so much, I wish she wasn't our mother, I'm a better mother to Rachel than she is and I'm her twin!'

Ryu nodded in understanding, his long brown hair dangling in front of his eyes. 'Yes, Miss, are you ready? It's time I got you to school.'

I nodded my head reluctantly as I stood from the chair, pulling my new backpack onto my back and tying my hair in a loose bun.

If Rachel wants to be stubborn then fine, I'll give her a little distance since she did just go through something traumatic but I need to have a proper conversation with her within the week.

[3 weeks later]

'RACHEL!' I snapped. 'Get up! It's almost time for school.'

'Fuck off you stupid whore.' Rachel grumbled back and slapped her hand out, connecting right with my cheek.

I snarled back at her and slammed my fist down onto her back before lifting her mattress up, forcing her to tumble down and onto the floor with a hard thump.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' She cursed and she jumped up to her feet. 'What the hell is your problem?!'

Ok so my goal to have a conversation with her kind of went out the window, she's just so good at ignoring and avoiding me.

She spends all her time with Kaoru and Hikaru, she gets lifts from them to and from school, she sits next to them in lessons and moves away from me whenever I sit next to her.

We only curse at each other now, I gave up hope on making up with her a week ago.

She still works on getting the host club back up and running which I guess is a good thing since it keeps her mind of everything and she has good people around her.

She's still getting amazingly good grades and for once, mother is paying one of us attention...

To bad it's me... The loss of my twin as caused me to flunk many of my classes out of irritation and now all my grades have fallen which even I think is ridiculous since it's only been 3 WEEKS!

So yes, a failing child is not what my mother wants so she is constantly yelling at me, telling me I'm an embarrassment, Benjamin keeps hitting me every time he sees me and Chloe, well she's the size of a walrus and she's got the fucking strength of one as well.

It has not been a good few weeks what so ever.

'Go downstairs and go to school you stupid cow.' I snapped back at her before flumping into the bathroom and snapping the door shut behind me and peeling off my school uniform.

Time to pull another sicky.

I listened as Rachel moved around in the room next door, I sighed in relief as I switched on the shower and hopped underneath the burning hot water.

As I stood underneath the hot water I finally let some tears of anguish slip out, 3 weeks its been since I told my twin I loved her, told her that I needed her more than life itself, told her that I couldn't be without her or there would be no point to me.

'I finally understand us, Hikaru.' I whispered. 'We were not born to be seperate from our twins, no twins ever are. You have the main twin then you have the other who would defend said main twin with everything he or she had. For example, there is no point for me to live if I cannot protect my twin and give her everything she could ever desire. There is no point for me to be here anymore... She doesn't need me.'

Don't worry, I don't plan on killing myself, I'm not that stupid, but... I'm ready to shut down and go into sleep mode none the less.

'I love you, Rachel. More than I could ever love any one else, you are me and I am you. I... I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you.' I spoke a little louder as I bashed my fist against the wall tiles, the wall was slippery from the condensed water and my hands instantly slipped down causing me to fall forwards and smash my chest against the wall and slip down as well till I sank on to my knees.

'What should I do now? When even you don't need me anymore?'

Suddenly my mind trailed back to a time that felt so long ago, back in our dear old England.

*** FLASHBACK ***

'I have to stay late tonight, guys, sorry, my sister has a guitar lesson.' Our friend Ashleigh smiled kindly, her long blonde hair whirled around softly in the wind as she ran away.

I looked to my twin and shot her a tiny little smile before the two of us joined hands and headed out the front gate, our long gingery hair curled around each others shoulder, a piece of hair on Rachels partning stuck up and was knotted around my own piece of sticking up hair, the two of us looked up at the knot in front of our eyes and giggled, the way the hair bent almost made it look like a heart inbetween our heads.

'Have you spoken to dad?' Rachel giggled. 'He said he wants to see us, he wants us to come visit him and America.'

I rolled my eyes amused at my twin. 'Mother would never let us go.'

'Who cares what she thinks?' She giggled. 'It's not about her is it! Not everything is about that mean cow!'

'Well, she is the adult.' I whispered. 'She's in charge of everything and would be our only to get on a plane and go.'

'Well! Screw her! All she ever does is fuck up our live and you know what, so does dad! And Benjamin! And Chloe! All they ever do is make our lives somehow worse.'

I tightened my grip on my twins hand as we jogged across the road where our usual driver waited with his unfriendly shades over his eyes.

'We don't need them.' I smiled.

'Why on earth would we ever need them? They don't make us happy, they barely even talk to us!' Rachel ran around the car after letting go off my hand and the two of us pounced into the car.

Being only 11 years old the two of us weren't old enough to do as we pleased after school and had to come straight home every day and could never go out on weekends or stay over a friends house.

'Let's make a deal.' Rachel reached over and rested her hand on my leg.

'What kind of a deal?' I giggled.

'Let's promise that it'll always be the two of us, that no one will ever come between us.'

'We don't need to promise that.' I snickered into my hands. 'We already do that.'

'Well... Let's promise it so it'll last until we are all grey and wrinkly.' She lifted her finger and outstretched her little finger. 'A promise which will be stronger than concrete.'

'Fine then!' I smiled. 'I know for a fact that I'll never break such an easy promise!'

'Well then let's make the promise hard for the both of us.'

The driver took off as Rachel and I sat on our seats on our knees, staring at each other as we giggled in happiness, pinkies out.

'I promise that I will never hurt you intentionally, I will always tell you that I love you and I will never leave you, I will always correct you when you are wrong and whenever you correct me I will accept your opinion and work with it.' Rachel giggled.

'I promise exactly the same, but I promise to always protect you, I will be the Watson to your Sherlock, the Robin to your Batman, I will always be that stone in your shoe that you can't get rid of but I will always protect you.' I blushed.

The two of us connected fingers before laughing our little catchphrase.

'Twins before dins.'

*** FLASHBACK ENDS ***

'Twins before dins.' I whispered. 'I guess you found some normal people then...'


	26. Chapter 26

** work/quotes/1885548-hamlet - Thank you, this website, for all the quotes I used in the chapter xD**

**Watch the song to the side, my friend ToxicSoap04 (Obviously not her real name, her wattpad name) introduced me to Matt Nathanson and I listened to this and I think it's my favourite... What do you think? Not his best one even if it is pretty awesome? (pretty, what am I on?)**

**Anyway Enjoy xoxo**

[Payton's POV]

It's been three days since I full accepted the fact that Rachel has moved on, three days of trying to make new friends whilst simultaneously actually trying with my studies (shocker) and bullying Kyoya into helping me with the host club since I'm still determined to do it.

Kyoya thought I was more of the shy type but Rachel had already taken up most of the things the shy type would do with her type, he thought that it would be best if the two of us were the same type but involved each other exactly like Hikaru and Kaoru.

He knew that Rachel and I hadn't been talking yet he still set stuff like that, Kyoya had yet to come off as a kind guy to me. I guess I need to get to know him a lot more.

The whole "trying to make new friends" plan I mentioned earlier, I must elaborate on... I actually haven't succeded yet, everyone I talk to are... a little shy around me, they just look at me like I have 100 heads the turn away and pretend like I'm not even there, there were one or two which I did like as they were kind and very confident and from what I gathered they were the "jokers" in their own group of friends.

I spend my lunchtimes with them but the groups all converse in Japanese so I struggle to understand them, the only good thing is I'm learning at the same time so I guess I shouldn't be too sad about it.

I can say that I like these new people, that I could really see myself getting close to them but I can't.

I can count the amount of people I ever considered close on my fingers.

Ashleigh, she was short and blonde, she was also an anime madwomen just like me so we often talked about our new discoveries and even role played our favourites.

Charlotte, she was more my friend than Rachel's... Charlotte and I sat next to each other a lot when Rachel and I shared barely any lessons and the two of us bonded over our love for video games, history and zombies. The two of us wrote zombie novels at the same time and every time one of us published it wouldn't matter what was happening, we'd drop it, log on an old website called "Wattpad" and read each other's chapter.

Then there was Charlotte's best friend, Pippa.

Their mutual second best friend, Benjamin, I remember not ever having a pleasant conversation with him and I know that Rachel's probably the same.

Then their were our "black friends" wow, how racist does that sound, I don't mean it to, Kylie was one of my "black friend" and she used to call me her "white friend," the two of us became friends because our love of being independent but sometimes just needing a friend to talk to.

Rania. Tegan.

I think that's it.

7 people.

Anyway, back to the present time.

I sighed as I leaned on my elbows in Drama, I sat in the corner with a bunch of girls I barely knew who asked me if I had any experience in Drama, to be fair I've been at this school a month now and had about 15 Drama lessons in that time. I think they know my Drama skills by now.

Zeltch.

I rolled over from my stomach onto my back, lifting my arms up above me and making them into a triangle shape with my fingers, I looked through the hole and winced at the disgusting mouldy green ceiling as the girls around me huffed.

'Sorry, girls. As I said, I'm not good with Drama, I lack in confidence and understanding so why not give me "tree" character or something.' I sighed and sat up immediately, I guess I can try to work well with these girls so they don't spread around that I'm a lousy, lazy, waste of space.

'Fine.' One of the girls sighed. 'If that's how you feel but we feel otherwise, we don't have anyone here who can pull off a good enough English accent for the main character so we want you to do it.'

'Just because I was born and bred in England?' I rose an eyebrow and smiled, amused.

'Yes.' Another smiled kindly at me. (That's nice) 'Plus, we've seen you perform with other groups and your sister and you clearly have some confidence and some skill so we think you'll fit the character fine.'

I sighed in instant defeat. 'I won't argue, just know that I'm bad at learning lines.'

'You can go round Ren's house since she's your "Japanese lover," the girl from before giggled. 'She's good at learning her lines so I'm sure she'll help, right Ren?'

The four girls around me all looked at the 5th one a little bit to my right, who was laid down on her back, with her arms and legs sprawled in all directions.

I like her already...

'What?' The girl mumbled. 'Sure, whatever.'

'You weren't even listening but you said yeah.'

'Ok, sure, maybe, I don't know, I'm not the one with all the answers here.' The girl grumbled unfazed again, lifting one arm and staring dreamily at her short (obviously, bitten) dirty, black nails.

Ren's long dyed red hair laid out across the floor taking up a lot of room considering how long it was.

'Then it's sorted.' Another girl spoke up for the first time. 'You and Ren can work on your parts since the two of you have a lot of scenes were it's just you two.'

A script was suddenly thrown at me and hit me square in the jaw, I gawped in surprise and tumbled onto my back, the girls stared at me in confusion until I started giggling at my stupidity.

Then I started full on laughing and all the girls joined in with me, even Ren who had spared us a glance (oh the horror) to see who she'd actually be learning lines with.

She's got her work cut out for her, I really do suck at remembering lines.

I'm an improv girl!

[Rachel's POV]

'Kanashimi ga kuru toki, karera wa, tan'itsu no supai o kite inai. Shikashi, daitai de! (**When sorrows come, they come not single spies. But in battalions**!)' I grumbled, not getting into my part at all.

Since it was our final project the group I was in wanted to play it safe so we were doing a Japanese version of Hamlet and since I'm the English girl then they automatically think I know the entire script of by heart like its a three line poem or something.

'Rachel, come on, at least try.' One of the girls in my group sighed. 'You're not even trying.'

'Well it's only our first lesson.' I grumbled. 'It's not exactly like it's our final rehearsal and I'm still doing it without a script.'

'That's because you're English.' A boy giggled. 'All the English love Hamlet.'

'No. Shakespeare was FROM England, that doesn't mean that his plays are our BIBLE!' I snarled in irritation.

'The lady doth protest too much, methinks.' Kaoru smirked and placed his arm around my waist.

'You're hilarious.' I mumbled.

The only good thing I have anymore is Kaoru, even if he tends to be extra funny at inappropriate moments.

I lost my twin but I have Kaoru to slowly help me through it while I wait for something to come up and I can talk and care for my twin again.

'Come on, Hikaru,' Kaoru laughed to his twin. 'Join in on this funniness.'

'Words, words, words.' His sad twin mumbled.

Hikaru hasn't been himself lately, he doesn't smile or laugh anymore, Kaoru says it's because Hikaru has finally accepted that Tamaki won the battle for Haruhi's heart and has already gotten over.

But by the state he's in... If that's really why he's down, I don't think he is over it.

He might not be happy in time for the grand reopening of the host club next week, it's going to be a whole day thing on the Saturday, it's a fundraiser and each host will run a special stall to do with their special skills.

Honey-sempai's running a cake stall.

Mori-sempai's running a karate stall for beginners.

Kyoya's selling off merchandise which includes mugs, special voice recording from each host (and hostess) and even a mini movie which Kyoya actually said was quite a few months old from when they first met their old manager.

Manager... I thought Kyoya was the manager but apperently there was a girl called Pingu who sometimes had good ideas but was mostly there to burst out at inappropriate moments and I really do mean _burst._

'Rachel... You're day dreaming again.' Kaoru suddenly whispered into my ear, his hand stroking against my back kindly.

I looked to him, blinking in surprise as I nodded in surprise.

I looked around the classroom and for some reason my eyes flew to the back of the room where my tw- Payton was sat on the floor with her legs crossed, giggling with another girl with long red hair, the two of them held scripts in their hands and... They looked happy.

A sudden spring of jealousy built up inside me and I stayed looking at the two girls for several minutes until a hand fell on my shoulder.

I turned in confusion and frowned at the man who looked exactly like my love.

But I knew he wasn't, their smiles didn't match and rather than looking at me when he spoke, he stared straight past me at the two people I'd just been staring at.

'If we are true to ourselves, we can not be false to anyone.' He whispered.

'One may smile, and smile, and be a villain.' I grumbled back. 'Now stop with the Hamlet quotes.'

'You know more than I do of by heart,'

'That's cause she's English!' The male from before laughed.

I'm going to slap him silly with my ten foot wi- Crap! I did not just try to say that!

*** Later ***

'Thanks for the lift... Again.' I sighed.

Kaoru smiled kindly at me as he kissed my cheek just before I jumped out the car. 'It's alright, you should know I don't mind, sorry we're late though... Will your mum mind?'

'Probably but hey, she needs something to yell at me about or she goes insane and lashes out at all of us...' I cracked a weak, broken smile as I jumped out the door and shut it behind me, throwing a quick wave at Hikaru in the front with his head phones in and his head leaning against the window.

He shrugged his shoulders in reply as I walked around the back of the car and up the driveway of my large mansion house. From up close, the house wasn't much to look at, the garden life was all dead and the paint was peeling off and moulding off the walls, it was also a disgusting bogey green colour anyway so it could never actually be pretty.

I reached the door and pulled out my key from my bag and pushed it forcefully into the slot and twisting it with all my strength till it clicked.

'Mum really needs to get this fixed.' I whispered. 'Before it completely breaks and people get locked out.'

I pushed the door open and leaned against the door as I yanked my key out, sliding my hand against the split wood as I did.

I cursed quietly as a single long piece of wood went into my index finger but ignored it until I closed the door behind me and placed my keys back into my pocket.

I grunted as I clambered up the big stairs just ahead of me, fiddling with my finger as I tried to pull the splinter out of my finger, I winced as I slipped and pushed it in a little further.

'Piss take.' I grunted as I ran into my new bedroom and into the en suit bathroom, grabbing my tweezers from the shelf in front of my mirror and grabbed the piece of wood with them, I pulled hard and the wood slipped out slightly painfully.

I rubbed at the tiny bit of blood which escaped after as I threw the piece of wood into the little plastic bag hanging on my door and placed the tweezers back down.

I'm quite impressed with my room to be honest, since I moved in here 3 days ago, and I've already sorted all my clothes into their places and all books and films in their slots and it actually looks like a proper bedroom, there's even a pair of yesterday's knickers on the floor!

It's perfect!

I smiled weakly until suddenly a voice called my name then Payton's name from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes at my mother's pathetic cough-y wail as I exited my room and began down the stairs. I placed my hand on the banister and almost put a slight skip into my step as I reached the bottom and walked into the living room.

My mother and my two siblings were sat on the large red leather couches facing away from me as I walked in and sat on the matching white leather couch facing them.

Chloe _spared_ a look at me but instantly rolled her eyes and looked away just before rubbing her shoulder against Benjamin.

Benjamin growled at her and shoved her hard before he looked at me and smirked.

I just returned a blank stare at him and waited in silence until Mother turned to me.

'Where's the other one?' She growled.

'Your guess is as good as mine.' I shrugged.

'Don't sass me!'

'I didn- Sorry.' I immediately gave up and stared past her as sudden loud footsteps bounded down the stairs.

'Bloody hell, here comes the french army.' Benjamin snickered to himself, resulting in a slap from mother and a mental slap from me.

Payton flumped in, slamming her feet down dramatically as she threw her arms around her.

'Fucking hell are you high?' Chloe snarled. 'Freak!'

'Nope!' Payton snorted in a funny stereotypical English accent. 'I am practising for my Drama assessment and I must remain in character!'

'And your character is a complete fucking idiot.' Benjamin smirked when Mother turned around and hit him again with a stern "no language around Thomas" even though I know for a fact Chloe swore not a minute before.

'Just sit down, you idiot.' Mother grumbled, disappointment dripping off her tongue.

Payton sighed in defeat, what on earth was she expecting? For all of them to stand up and clap, honestly she can be a hopeless fool sometimes.

'Right, so the group of haven't spoke at all since we arrived and I did say I was going to test you on your knowledge of Japanese, you've been given extra time so I will be asking extra questions... You-'

She pointed to me, oh great she can't tell which "one" I am.

'Days of the week.'

'Getsuyōbi... Kayōbi... Suiyōbi... Mog-Mokuyōbi... Kin'yōbi... Doyōbi... and... Umm... Nichiyōbi.' I gulped.

'You-' she pointed to Payton. 'Numbers 1 to 10.'

'Ichi. Ni. San. Shi. Go. Roku. Shichi. Hachi. Ku. Ju.' Payton smiled as if she'd just got an A* on a test or something.

'How do you ask for a pencil?' She turned to me again.

'Watashi wa shite kudasai enpitsu o motsu koto ga dekimasu? (**Can I have a pencil please?**)' I whispered, since I was well used to that sentence by now.

'How would I tell someone that they are incorrect?' She turned to Payton who instantly frowned in concentration.

'Urmm... Oh! I know this one! A person in my class said it the the other day! Ohhh! What did he say?' She frowned even harder when realisation hit her and she laughed. 'Damare seik-'

'Not that one, Payton.' I smirked into my hand.

She hadn't heard someone politely say "You are incorrect" she had heard someone rudely tell someone else to "Shut the fuck up."

Mother knew this too and snarled at Payton who just looked confused.

'That is impolite and vulgar language!' She snarled and rose to her feet, Benjamin and Chloe reared back and smiled at us, enjoying the show.

'What do you mean?' She gawped.

'That is our equivalent of the F word!'

'THE JAPANESE SWEAR!' Payton gasped leaning rearing back in her own seat in complete and utter shock.

Mother snarled at her, standing to her full height, high above both of us.

'To be honest, Payton, you probably know that, you just think Mothers an idiot.' Chloe laughed cruelly. 'She did know Mother it's obvious.'

Mother turned to her first born daughter then to us with venom in her eyes. 'You're right, Chloe, I am so sick of you two twins, you have been nothing but trouble since you were born, thinking your own mother is an idiot, you both disgust me, you're both probably whores who get paid for sex, that's why you never came home in England and have started to do it here as well, you're WHORES!'

'Excuse me, we're not the 18 year old pregnant one here.' I grumbled, a newly found confidence inside me.

'Why you litt-'

'AND FURTHER MORE! If we disgust you just think what you must do to us, you dress like you're our age and your wrinkled skin hangs over the edge of everything you wear, the only reason you stick up for Chloe is because you want that baby to be the replacement for your OLD DEAD SON!'

'You stupid bitch!' Mother grabbed me by my collar and forced me up to my feet, her grip tight, it almost cut of my oxygen. 'You don't know anything, you're just a child, a pathetic child, you know nothing of what I went through, you know-'

'We know everything!' I screamed. 'Because you brought us through hell with you, with all the name calling, the disappointment, the amount of times you slapped us and never helped when Benjamin and Chloe got too rough! HE BROKE MY ARM ONCE AND YOU DID NOTHING! Before you start crying about the dead one how about you try covering up your mistakes with the living ones, the daughter who had two abortions behind your back before her 15th birthday, the engaged one who plans on leaving you the second he gets the money and us, the ones you beat and bullied but have never given up... Until now.'

Mother raised her hand high into the air and suddenly it came swishing, I turned my head to turn away from most of the pain that was about to come.

But it never did.

I turned back again and Mother arm was tightly being held by another's hand.

'Let the fuck go of her you disgusting weltch.' Payton snarled and shover mother back, her arm released my collar and I sank back to the flats of my feet. 'You make me sick, putting the blame on us, putting the blame on dad, I'm glad he left you, he should of done it sooner and now it's our turn.'

Payton took my hand and yanked me upstairs into her bedroom where she grabbed her rucksack from under her bed and shoved a heap of underwear and a heap of trousers and tops in before grabbing her travel bag (containing all that miniature crap, mini toothbrush, toothpaste, everything) then turned to me.

'Get some things, we're leaving.' She growled.

'Where?'

'Home.'

'Home?'

'A place in Japan where we were happy for a while without our damn family. We talk to them for the first time in a month and this happens, it isn't worth it anymore, not when Japan is so amazing...'

'Do you mean Mai's house?'

'Mai cares for children whose parents go away on business or send them on a kids only vacation... Mai loved us, I doubt that she'd turn us away now.' She smiled kindly at me.

Even after this last month?

'Now go, grab your bag.'

I nodded and ran out the room and into my own one where my racksuck waited on the inside door handle, I yanked a bunch of clothes out of my newly packed drawers, put underwear, my own travel kit, my phone charger, my phone, my purse and then sealed it up, I placed the rucksack on my back then grabbed my school back, forcing my thin school dress inside of it before turning to the door where Payton was already waiting.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered. 'For everything I've ever done to you.'

The anger and the sadness left me, just for a minute I wanted to be selfish, I wanted to pretend Takeo and Tomeo didn't exist and I ran to my twin sister, crying heavily.

'I'm so sorry, Payton!' I bawled. 'I love you so much, I just can't loose you, but at the same time... I want to be selfish.'

She chuckled a little and my shoulder suddenly became wet from her own tears.

'Don't leave me again.' She whispered quietly. 'I can't take it anymore.'

'I love you.' I whispered one final time before the two of us ran down the stairs, out the front door and down the street where we would phone a taxi to take us to our dear friend Mai, the women who started our story in Japan.

And now... We want her to finish it.


	27. Chapter 27

[Payton's POV]

'Shush!' Rachel hissed as she slammed a hand against my mouth, she pressed her body hard against mine in the the tight dark closet we'd been weeping in for the past 30 minutes.

'This is your fault!' I snarled threw her hand, though obviously my voice came out fairly muffled.

'I know!' She cried harder, her cheeks red and wet from the endless amount of tears she'd been shedding.

'If you had just told-'

'I know! I regret now, shush!'

I hushed just as I heard footsteps from outside the door, Rachel cowered and leaned into my new black leather jacket, stained with my sisters and my own blood.

'Are we going to die here tonight?' She whispered in the tiniest voice I'd ever heard.

'No...' I whispered back, though honestly, I wasn't sure.

As my blood dribbled from my split lips I thought back to how all this shit started, how wrong I was about Japan.

I thought that Japan is where the two of us found our confidence, were able to get away from our crazy family and live with people that did care about us and took us back in a second.

Because they did, Mai basically stood at her front door with open arms when we arrived at her house just a little under two weeks ago.

'Ryu called a few minutes ago after your mother called him, said he was fired since she no longer had to care for the two of you.' I can still remember how disgusted she was, but for the first time ever, the disgust wasn't aimed at us, but at the stupid family who had led us to believe that anyone who stares in disgust is aiming it at us.

She let us stay with her, she said that, of course, it couldn't be free so we called our father, got our bank account sorted in his name and he transfered all child benefit claims to our accounts, including the monthly amount he usually paid our mother to care for us, in one week our bank accounts were worth thousands.

It's awesome having rich parents.

But, even still, I took the next 4 days off school to get a job, a job anywhere, Rachel looked too but she couldn't find anything good so instead works for Mai free of charge to pay her back for everything she's doing for us.

I managed to find a minimum wage job at a crummy, unhygienic cafe. It wasn't much but it was a job, it gave me money and my hours fit perfectly around my school and home life.

I joined my twin sister at school on the Friday, and the Saturday was the day the host club returned... With a bang.

*** 1 week ago ***

'I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back, I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have!' Rachel and I danced around the tiny dance hall, a small crowd of males and females clapped kindly as we laughed, even though the two of us kept going out of tune and breaking the chords since the two of us had a case of the rough throat.

The males stared at us in awe as Rachel blushed at each one of them, she held each male in the palm of her hand and played them like bagpipes, making them chorus strange noises with every finger she put down on the wood (Naughty) as she just pretended like she didn't know the effect she was having.

That's my sister.

I still can't actually believe that we're talking again, she refuses to tell me why she stopped but it's alright, I have her back, we're back to normal, everything's normal, I'm no longer the wierd ginger who is hated by her twin... I'm now Payton, that girl who's in the host club, she's friends with those drama geeks and then there's her twin sister Rachel, she's friends with all the male hosts in the host club.

We're no longer "The twins" we are now "Payton and Rachel," two seperate people but still the same, the twins with two different names, this time apart was good for us because I have finally learnt how to step away from her and get by being my own person.

'Thank you everyone!' Rachel blushed crimson as she bowed, the music quietened down and Rachel walked to the front of the stage and placed her microphone in the stand, I did the exact same with my hands slung in my pockets.

I saluted the male crowd before looking to the side of the room, a tiny blush appeared on my face as I looked to the floor.

In the end, I found my type, well not me, Kyoya found my type, he thought that it would spice things up if I wasn't so much of a type but... a mission.

So I became The Challenging type.

Meaning that I was a stuck up, hard to get girl, apperently Kyoya thought that would pull the male population of our school in.

Whatever, I mean, I've already told them that I can't spend a lot of time in the host club because my school life has become more important to me that some stupid kicks, Rachel and I may be smart but we are no longer rich kids so will have to work extra hard in order to stay at this school, since technically we can't really pay to stay at the school anymore.

I just hope our mom doesn't call in being a bitch and all to let them know we're not even staying with her anymore.

She was fairly pissed when we took all the money she claimed for us.

She hardly needs it though, it's not like stealing the money is going to put her out on the street in days.

'It means a lot that you all came today, whether it was to see your favourite hosts or... us.' Rachel blushed harder and the males gushed, the females in the room smiled at Rachel as they knew her secret and were learning future tricks for themselves.

'We hope you enjoy the rest of your day,' I mumbled, staring down scuffing my feet as I looked up with a slight frowny face. 'But that's the end of us... Umm... We'll, see you later I hope.'

'Thank you all again.' Rachel giggled as we ran off.

The males chorused after us as we exited the stage and ran out of the small theatre room we'd used for our third sing song of the day, and we sucked egg too honestly these guys are very kind to suck up with our terribleness, even if it isn't our fault, we're good musicians, both got good voices but illnesses tend to, for no better phrase (well there probably is but I don't care for it), fuck you up.

'I'm tired.' Rachel moaned as we waved at passing males as we approached the end stall that we'd set up for the special day, Honey-sempai's little stall, he was selling the best cakes you could ever buy and honestly I think I may have put on about 7 pounds after how many I've eaten so far today.

'Hello Ra-chun, Pay-chun!'

'Hey Honey-sempai!' Rachel grinned. 'You okay?'

He grinned and nodded before pointing behind us. 'Haru-chan has been helping me sell all these sweets.'

'Haru-chan?' I frowned.

'Haruhi?' Rachel said straight after me as the two of us turned to where Honey was pointing, but there sure enough was Haruhi... and she looked... different.

'We'll see you later, Honey!' Rachel smiled kindly turning back. 'We're just going to talk to Haruhi.'

He grinned and nodded as we walked away and headed to the stall our friend (hopefully) Haruhi was working quietly at as she got a lot of attention from the male crowd.

'Hey Haruhi!' Rachel called through as the male crowd began to part for us like they were the red sea and we were Moses. Oh my gosh! I would love to be Moses!

I am moses! It is decided!

'Moses wants a sandwich...' I accidentally thought aloud. 'A big greasy bacon and cheese... I might make my own sandwich, bacon and cheese with red lettuce with a pinch of salt... I will call it, the Moses burger!'

'Is that your next get rich quick schemes?' Rachel turned to me.

'Get out of my brain, villain!' I poked my tongue out at her as the men (sorry, I mean boys) chuckled around us.

'Go get something to eat, Moses.'

'I can't, I must save the world one last time before I save my stomach!' I stupidly thrusted one hand into the air and stared upwards at the sky, giggling like a little girl as the boys chuckled a little louder.

'Alright, Moses, how about we buy some food after we talk to Haruhi? Some proper food, no more sweets, sound good?'

'Sounds angelic.' I smiled as we stepped up to Haruhi, grinning like fools.

'Kon'nichiwa. (**Hello**)' Rachel smiled as we reached the front of the stall, the short girl from behind the stall turned around in confusion with a fake smile pinned to her face, then she realised who we were and she sighed a breath of relief.

'Oh it's you two, hi, you alright?'

'Yes thanks.' Rachel grinned. 'What about you? Having fun now that you are still a host again?'

Haruhi, when given the choice, didn't want to leave the host club so agreed to become a hostess with Rachel and I, the three of us are slowly working away Haruhi's debt to them, though the debt doesn't matter, it's not the money that's important.

It's the friendships, the love, the kindness and closeness the host club developed when it was a "males only" club that draws Haruhi in, and the same that has happened to Rachel and I, we can't get enough of the 6 males who changed our lives.

'Hostess.' She corrected, smiling kindly. 'And actually, yes I am, it feels good that people look at me like I belong with the guys now, no more glances, the student body got it into their head that I was a hostess in training, that the hosts wanted me to learn some tricks as a male host in order to be an amazing female hostess... So they all don't want my buttocks in a fryer that's for sure.'

'That's lovely.' I chuckled. 'Have you... you know, spoke to...-'

'Tamaki?' She shrugged. 'Not yet... I haven't seen him yet, he's all work when it comes to the host club and has been caught up in the big hall with Kyoya all day, the females won't even let them out for toilet breaks so... I'll talk to him on Monday I'm sure when I start school fresh again...'

'Yeah that did confuse me... How did the school let you take so much time off?'

'Well... Chairman Suou said that until the students had calmed down about the host clubs reveal I was suspended, my father was rather irritated at the school and moaned at me when I didn't get up in the morning, so straight away, I got up and went to school 30 minutes before it started and just sat on the roof for the entire day, no one knew except the host club, I was alright with studying, Hikaru took notes for some time and made sure to grab extra homeworks to give to me so I kept up.'

'That was kind...' I smiled, a little falsely if you ask me, although no one has to since it's only me thinking it.

'Yeah, Hikaru is a swell guy.' She smiled back. 'Him and Kaoru deserve their own worlds each.'

'You're so right.' Rachel smiled. 'Speaking of which, do you know where those two goons are?'

'Umm... They're running that fashion show aren't they, getting the female and male students be the models as they take the pictures right?'

'Oh yes!' Rachel giggled. 'Kaoru told me about that.'

I frowned as I turned to Haruhi fully and leaned in. 'Haruhi, can you and Rachel actually be hostesses since the two of you are actually in relationships already?'

'We don't feel anything for who we work with so...'

'Prostitutes work the same way...'

'Yes but we're not sleeping with our clients, are we?' She laughed. 'That's the big difference, no feelings, no movements, just a few words spoken in the right tone and men become putty in our fingers.'

'Gross... Rather not.' I mumbled.

Haruhi laughed, the boys cowered at her laugh, the knees going weak as they watched the beautiful girl laugh sending a feeling of warmth into their desperate little hearts.

'You better go and see them.' She smiled. 'I have a stall to be running.'

'See you around.' Rachel grinned.

'See you, Rachel, bye Moses.'

'Peace be with you, and with you.' I smiled as Rachel and I exited the crowd as Haruhi was swarmed again, like flies to a light.

Rachel and I headed down the long line of stalls across the Ouran school field.

'This reminds me...' Rachel suddenly muttered. 'Have you even spoke to Hikaru yet?'

'Me?'

'No, the unicorn standing on my left side, who do you think?' She rolled her eyes.

'Alright, alright! And no, I haven't, he's mad at me still I can tell, ever since I told him... Since I said...'

'Since you said those horrible things when on the phone with your... personal bully.'

'Yes... I didn't mean a word of it! I wish I could tell him that but... He's probably so angry and past the stage of hating me by now that he doesn't even care about me anymore because of what I said... It's just not worth it.'

Rachel sighed, bashing her hip against mine. 'Don't be so dramatic.'

'I'm not being dra-'

'Yes you are.' She laughed. 'You can wait outside if you want.'

'That would probably be best, I'll talk to him after today since today is to important to fuck up.' I sighed.

She nodded. 'Alright, kiddo, I'll see you in a minute.'

We reached the door to the big hall where all the ladies and twins were inside, Rachel strolled in as I leaned against the wall with my hands in my pockets.

Hikaru... Is it wrong to ask for your forgiveness? I did say cruel things, but surely you could believe me when I say it was for the well being of my twin, he would certainly do the same thing if in my position.

But... Do I want it to be fine between us? I mean, what were we doing just before that call?

He was about to kiss me...

And I am so scared, so scared, I didn't want him to kiss me... Well I did but I didn't, every time I think back to that kiss my heart beats faster and my brain tells me I'm a fool for not closing the gap between us myself...

But I couldn't, I didn't want to start or finish anything with anyone.

Takeo was a jerk, that much is certain, I thought that maybe I could like him because he had a sweeter side, but no, he's as sweet as bread.

Then there's Hikaru, an obvious sweet side inside him but a darker one too, on the outside he tends to show little of both but... Oh dear...

What's happening to me now?

*** NOW ***

'Payton... I'm so scared.' Rachel whispered once it sounded like the footsteps were gone. 'I'm so stupid for not telling you.'

'It's fine, Rachel, if I'm honest I really don't care anymore, I hate that you kept this important crap from me but I get why you did it, considering that they threatened to kill both of us... But once you disobeyed their order it would've been nice to maybe have been sent a sticky note or something...'

So... Takeo and Tomeo, the sick bastards that tortured my mind for weeks (Alright I'm exaggerating, at first I didn't even care)

'Funny...' She growled.

'Serious..' I growled back.

Suddenly, the footsteps started again, a lot closer than I expected.

Crap! They heard us!

Rachel whimpered again and leaned into my coat, blood and tears staining the collar.

'I'm so scared.' She whispered one last time. 'They're going to find us, they're going to kill us, why is Ouran High School so god damn gory and depressing this last few months?'

'Because the ginger twins are in town...' I whispered and slowly pushed her away, deeper into the closet, grabbing the coats and jackets and flinging them over her body. 'I'll be right back.'

'What? He's right outside.'

'Don't be silly.' I chuckled as I placed one hand on the door knob, slowly beginning to twist, I pushed it open slowly, grabbed my big stick from my pocket and sprinted out the cupboard, as I ran I heard the footsteps behind me, slightly faster and catching up quickly.

That's when I turned, stick at arms, and I pounced.

*** Earlier ***

'This is your own fault.' I snarled at Rachel as we walked through the schools double doors.

'How is it my fault?' She snarled back. 'You arranged this damn meeting then didn't cover me when I tried to get us out.'

'That's cause your plan was a failure!'

'A failure, huh? If you want to talk about failing Payton I'm all ready for a battle... Have you spoken to Hikaru like you promised me you would?'

'I haven't seen him.' I lied.

'Liar.' She growled. 'You sit next to him in Graphics still, I know that because he told me and all you do is get on with your work like a good little student and don't even spare a look at him making him feel like the useless one.'

'That's his own problem for letting me get to him then isn't it?'

'Payton!' She snapped. 'What is wrong with you today?'

'I had to spend an entire school day with that dickhead who sits next to me in maths, an entire day listening to how I was wrong for picking a fight with him, for telling him he's insane and that I'm going to get whats coming to me.'

Rachel froze. '... Wow, that sounds... serious.'

'It's alright, I doubt he'll pull a move on me with my awesome teenage mutant ginger powers.' I chuckled as we reached the stairs, Rachel dragged me up holding my hands tightly as we made our way all the way up to the top floor.

'I think it's stupid this idea...' I growled.

'It'll be safe at least there's like 15 of us going in total right.'

'Yeah but you're forgetting we're like 30 minutes early.' I growled.

'We'll sit in a cupboard if you're that scared.' Rachel laughed as we reached the top of the building and walked through the dirty wet area before perching on a ready made step to sit on.

'I'm knackered.' I growled. 'I didn't want to come.'

'It's GCSE so we have to.'

'School can suck on my nipples.'

'Wow, your "school is important" attitude vanished pretty fast.'

'So will you if you don't shut up.' I poked my tongue out at her as she sat down on my lap and leaned her head back onto my face, shoving a gob full of hair down my throat.

'Thanks, Rach.'

For 15 minutes we sat there, mostly silent, only talking when the atmosphere grew a little too thick but then we heard movement from downstairs.

'At last, someone, and they're early.' Rachel jumped up and head back around to the back door and headed down the steps.

I sat there for a few minutes waiting for her to return, putting my feet up since I was expecting her to be at least 5 minutes, but just 20 seconds later a heart piercing scream filled the air, and before I even realised what I was doing, I was sprinting, through the back door, down the stairs and cutting through the corridors in the direction I could still hear the screams.

I rounded a corner and suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist and mouth and I was slammed into a wall head first beside me before being picked up and thrown at it again.

My head went dizzy and my vision went blurry as I sat up, being pulled forward again and dragged down, I could feel blood trickling down my forehead and I whimpered loudly as I tried to think.

Just think, I simple task no one ever has to question doing yet when I did it, it hurt like a freaking knife through the stomach or something.

'Glad you could just us, Rachel... Payton...'

'Why are you doing this?' I heard my twin scream loud in front of me.

'Why?' A familiar voice laughed. 'Did you just ask why?'

'Well... Yeah.' My twin snapped back obviously.

'Well... Because you're annoying, and we seem to need an excuse to have fun.'

Holy shit.


	28. Chapter 28

[Rachel's POV]

*** Earlier ***

Takeo and Tomeo had black masks over their faces when they first saw us when they ambushed us that night.

They grabbed us by our necks and threw us at the walls until both of us were knocked unconscious, when we woke up our bodies were wet and sore.

The damn twins had thrown a mix of water and oil on our bodies as they punched and slapped us till we were forced awake just 20 minutes into being unconscious.

Payton had her hands wrapped around a tiny cross connected to her trousers as she cried, while I tightly held my hands together painfully bounded to my lap as the two boys circled around us.

'Nice to see you again,' One of them whispered.

'Bite me, arsehole.'

'Oh dear, do you think that our positions are reversed? Can you do... this?' A hand flung out and smacked hard against my cheek, my face twisted with the force and I yelped hard.

'Well can you?' The other snapped.

'N-No...' I sneered.

The two smiled at me and simultaneously reached for their masks, pulling them up and over their heads.

I watched as a black nothing became two horrible, ugly faces, each one painted with a gleam in their eyes as a smirk on their mouths.

'Holy shit...' Payton gasped as she watched them laugh at us.

'Not even close, love.' Tomeo smirked. 'I think you'll find there's nothing holy about us whatsoever.'

The two boys stepped towards us, one of them standing right in front of me, the other in front of Payton and both sank to their knees so they were at eye level.

'Hello.' The one infront of me whispered, I could tell from the way he looked at me that he was Tomeo, Takeo tended to look at me with a lot more venom, probably because I look exactly like Payton and the two of them faught a lot.

'Morning.' I grumbled. 'How's your day going?'

'Wow. Brave, I like it, but the thing is... It won't get you much.'

Takeo threw his hand up and curled it up into a fist before slamming into Payton's nose, Payton screamed and cursed as the punch sent her flying backwards on her chair, slamming down and smashing her head against the hard, concrete floor.

'Leave her alone!' I snarled.

'When are you going to understand, sweetheart.' Tomeo smiled. 'You're not the one pulling the shots here...'

Immediatly, Tomeo curled up his own fist and spired it towards my face, I felt the blow right below my left high, sadly the force wasn't enough to send me backwards but it still hurt like a bitch.

'The thing is girls.' Takeo walked around to the back of Payton and pulled her back upright by her hair as she screamed. 'The two of you, as you probably already know, have become real pains in our arses, bringing the host club back... Now that was stupid... The two of us were kind enough to even let you off with a warning, but you, Rachel, still ran back to your little whore of a sister and the two of you still went ahead with the preperations... if you had both just acted on the information from us the two of you had, everything would be fine and we wouldn't be in this situation...'

Payton sniffed and shook her head in pain beside me, a droplet of blood flew off her face and splashed against my cheek instantly.

'I'm very unimpressed with the two of you. Rachel, you knew what we would do if you kept digging... And Payton, you knew what to stop digging into... You both had the information yet you choose to ignore it.'

I gulped as I fiddled with my hands fiddled with the rope around my wrists.

'So... Obviously, now you know who we are... But we're going to have a bit of fun tonight...' Tomeo smiled as he suddenly pulled a pocket knife from our of his coat and flicked up the knife.

'The two of you have 13 minutes to run, all doors and windows are locked, any way of escaping has been blocked off, in that 13 minutes you have to hide somewhere in this school... Then the two of us will come find you, when we find you... We will kill you... If we don't find you in 3 hours, then the two of us will leave and the two of you can go on as normal... but, I doubt that either of you will get away from this.' Takeo explained, pulling a knife from his own pocket.

The two boys sank down to their feet and first cut the rope around our ankles, then the rope around our waists before pulling away the rope at our hands and lifting us up to our feet.

Tomeo looked into my eyes and suddenly laughed. 'You've got a little something on your face there... Blood, I think.'

'Now...' Takeo smirked straight after. '13 minutes... Off you go.'

Payton looked to me and the two of us looked straight back to the twins before she grabbed my hands and yanked me away and out.

[Payton's POV]

*** 2 hours later. ***

No open windows.

No open doors.

Fire escapes are blocked off or locked.

And the twins have me again, I may have bought a little time for my twin, but they got me, I couldn't hide with her without being spotted, so I had to save her and run.

I tried to fight, but that's when something pierced through my leg and I found myself struggling to cling on to conciousness.

Blood spilled down my favourite red party pants, from a distance no one could tell that I just had a knife pulled out of my leg since no one could tell the colour of bloo compared to my trousers.

'We did tell you this would happen.' Tomeo laughed. 'Honestly, they should of put you in a school for idiots.'

'Sweet.' I coughed and a tiny amount of blood spat out and onto my pale grey t-shirt. 'Sounds like my kind of place, you can send the entrance form if you want to be sure I go.'

'You're just as much as a smartass as your sister.' Takeo snarled.

Tomeo laughed as Takeo came closer to me and grabbed my chin tightly inbetween his thumb and index finger.

'Speaking of whom, I'm going to go look for her... Then, when I see her, I'm going to stick a knife through her chest.'

Tomeo reached into his backpocket and pulled out his pocket knife from earlier before flashing it infront of my eyes and running out the room.

'Now... What should I with you?' Takeo smiled, resting on his knees placing his head on my lap. 'I want to do something fun, something that might cause you pain.'

'Read me the newspaper, that'll show me, that'll show me real good.' I whimpered as he suddenly dagged his nails into my legs.

'Sorry what was that? I didn't hear you.'

'I said... Re-' His fingers jabbed harder. 'IT'S YOUR CHOICE! You decide.'

'I thought that's what you said, but you know, I had to be sure... So... It's my decision... Well I would love for us to cook together, make something amazing, I could add an extra ingrediant and then you can test all the food... But Tomeo wants you to get to know me a bit more... Since, you know, we dated and that...'

'No we did not!' I gasped. 'We went out for coffee together! That's it!'

'Oh yes... Then you found another one of your lovers all broken so you shacked up with him and forgot all about me.'

'What are you talking about? Hikaru almost died and I spent one day with him! I never shacked up with him! I never slept with him, I never did anything wit-'

'BUT YOU WERE GOING TO!' He screamed and suddenly slapped me hard against the cheek. 'When you two were together after you shouted at your twin, you were just about to kiss when Tomeo called you and explained that we had your sister.'

'That was you?!'

'WELL YEAHH! How stupid can you be?' He snapped. 'Hikaru was us too! It's to bad we failed at killing him, but Tomeo thought he hit him hard enough... It's funny actually, he was coming to see you because he saw you in the shop, went to the shop to buy something then was coming back to see you... Till he ran into my brother of course, those damn Hitachin's really do get on my nerves...'

'How could you do this?' I whimpered and looked to my lap.

'You did this!' He snarled. 'Tomeo and I have never taken steps like these to prevent something, we've never had to kill in order to keep ourselves a secret... I never wanted to care for a dumb whore like you!'

'... You care?'

'OF COURSE I FUCKING DO YOU BITCH!' He screamed and slapped me again.

'Y-You have such a b-beautiful way of sh-sh-showing it!' Blood bubbled from my split lip and dribbled down my chin like orange juice.

'That's why we're doing this, Payton! If I didn't care about you this would be easy, our plan was to scare you, our plan was to keep you away from the Host Club! But you stupid bitches with your whorish ways made Kaoru fall for your sister and me care for you...'

'If you care I'm sure the normal response is to help them, not kill them.'

'But that's just it...' He snarled. 'I'm not normal.'

'Well I think they just made an award for understatement of the year and that little cookie just took the trophy.' I coughed up more blood.

'Alright, enough talking, at least you know, that I did care for you, like an idiot... I may not be the best at showing it-'

'The award just got revoked from "I'm not normal" and instead was given to that little beauty right there.' I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks.

'Enough!' He growled, suddenly grabbing my face again and forced his lips down on mine, I tried to turn my head away as he bit down on my lip, the tears fell faster as I kicked with my feet but he held me down and kissed me hard, so hard my lips began to bruise.

'L-let... m-me... g-g-go!' I mumbled through his lips. 'Please!'

He pulled away, his face a mask of hatred but then a terrible evil smile crossed it and he pulled his knife out from his back pocket and pressed it against my cheek, not hard enough to draw blood but enough for me to catch my breath in fear.

Oh lord... Am I really going to die here tonight?

[Rachel's POV]

Payton was dragged away by the evil twins as I watched in horror from the closet, she casted a quick glance backwards and made a dart to the left with her eyes, signalling for me to run as soon as they were out of sight.

I couldn't leave her! What did she really think of me?

All the doors and windows on first and top floor are locked! How would I get out to get help?

Wait... There was a window... On the second floor, but Payton pulled me away before I could think of a plan... I could jump out of it, it's better than dying in here if I have a chance to run and get help, sure the jump is high but... I could climb down on the window ledge, maybe there's a pole or something running down the side and... I could!

OMG! I could!

The windows are huge so I could hang off the window ledge and my feet would be on top of the one below it!

Holy crap!

I could save Payton! I could save myself!

As soon as I heard a door from far away click I slowly opened the door and pelted away, Payton and I had hidden on the 1st floor, hoping the twins would go to the top first looking for us and the two of us could make a dart for the door, but one of them was waiting at the door so we had to sprint as fast as our legs would carry us to the other side of the school...

They both went with her, if I run we might just make it.

I sprinted down the opposite direction and found the master staircase, I ran up it with cheetah speed then searched for the classroom Payton and I found the window.

I'm pretty sure it was a Maths room... The Maths room next to our actual room.

I skidded down the corridor till I reached the door and slammed in, twisting the knob and gently closing it behind me and locking the tiny lock just to be sure though I'm sure that Takeo and Tomeo thought of door locks so probably have keys on them so locking might be pointless...

I ran to the window on the end and tried the latch... Not this one.

I tried the next one... Again, no luck.

Crap! Was it this room?

I tried the third one, the latch squeaked but actually moved and unlocked with a hard clump sound. I pushed the window open wide, the windows opened like double doors in here so I would fit out with extra ease, if need be I think three people would fit out at the same time.

I looked over the edge, and just like I figured, the window ledges were big, big enough for me to sit on, twist my body round as I fell and landed on the one beneath.

Though, getting off the first one without tripping and landing on my clumsy head might be a challenge.

Who cares?

I'm running out of time!

I pressed my body out of the window, holding tightly to the sides of the window as I looked down, the drop was around 9 metres, taller than your average floor but as I looked down, I wasn't afraid of the height like I thought.

Growing up, I've only had a few fears, loosing my twin, my friends getting hurt... and heights... and spiders but most people hate them.

Anyway, I sat down on the ledge and held tightly to it as I twisted my body off as if I was slipping into a swimming pool, I twisted around so my body faced inside the class room and my feet dangeled mid-air. I lowered my body furthur, a little furthur.

SHIT WHERE'S THE WINDOW?

I scraped one foot up the wall and down in case I'd gone passed it but I hadn't, shit!

I held my body up with the bare strength of my arms as I risked a look down, the window wasn't much lower so I lowered myself a tiny bit more till only me elbows to my wrist was resting on the window.

I sighed in relief as I looked down again and tried to bend my knees using the wall to balance myself forward rather than backwards and off, I reached down till my hand scraped against my foot when suddenly, my feet slipped off the edge of window and my body tumbled down, my chin smashed against the window but I didn't give up and grabbed the ledge with my hands, managing to catch my self and balance off the window ledge.

I whimpered as my chin made a funny noise and I felt the blood spill from a new wound and gush down my front.

I cried as I dropped again till my foot touched the lower part of the window, I turned around, using the side of the window to balance, the drop was just over a metre so I saw no challenge in pushing myself off the wall and landing awkwardly on my feet.

My feet clicked and I tumbled down onto my knees as I let out a pathetic scream in pain.

DID I JUST DISLOCATE MY ANKLES FROM A ONE METRE DROP?! I JUMP MORE THAN THAT ON A DAILY BASES YOU CLICHE LOVING BASTARDS!

If my feet love cliche so much why can't they magic me and Payton out of that building and have us marry two handsome princes and have lots of ginger babies.

... Me and Kaoru could've had ginger babies...

I teared up as I tried to get up onto my feet and wobbled away from the school across the car park and away!

I'm getting help, Payton! Don't give up on me yet!

[Payton's POV]

Takeo wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my bloody lips, then continued to press his evil lips against all the other parts of my bloody and beaten body, he kissed each of my new black eyes, he pressed his fingers hard against my broken nose.

Why haven't I fallen into unconciousness yet? Lord knows I'm waiting here impatiently.

It's been 20 minutes since Tomeo went to look for Rachel, I can only hope she's hidden herself well and won't be found till morning by the police when they find my dead body and these to evil bastards gone and changing their names.

Takeo pressed his finger inside one of the knife cuts he'd given to my left leg, I immediatly threw my head back and screamed louder than a boat horn as he continued to press his dirty finger inside, I felt his nail scrape against my muscle, my throat instantly buckled at the thought and I felt more blood and vomit rise up my throat, I turned my head and let my remaining insides come out in a final wail of pain.

'This is so much fun, babe, and just imagine what our third dates going to be like if this is our second!' Takeo laughed.

My head slumped down and I let out a tired chuckle. 'We'll wine and dine in hell together.'

'Ouch, you think I'm just a wine 'em and dine 'em kind of guy. Now you're going to say that I want pussy on the first date.'

'Let's keep this PG-13, baby.' I coughed up again but nothing came up for the first time, I had nothing left to give, nothing left to bring up. 'Don't worry... I won't be here much longer to tell you that...'

'Ahh, is your body beginning to betray you.'

'No... It's beginning to as I say and is slowly shutting down...' I turned my head and finally... Finally my mind began to close and I was left with one final imprinted memory in my mind.

The double date with my twins.

Rachel.

Kaoru...

And Hikaru.

'I never even got to apologise.' I whispered as my eyes fluttered closed and my body slumped onto Takeo's.

*** [**A/N - Actually read this poem below because it's perfect for this scene!**] ***

_I don't see whats going on,_  
_All I know is it hurts like hell._  
_I was punched, repeatedly,_  
_But, then, you might as well._

_My heart is in both my hands,_  
_My fingers, holding it tight._  
_I know there wasn't long,_  
_And I will not win this fight._

_My tears are falling down,_  
_And I am in so much pain._  
_I think it's all finally over,_  
_But it will be this way again._

_My head feels so darn heavy,_  
_And all I want to do is sleep._  
_Once my head hits the pillow,_  
_I know all I'll do is weep._

[AN EXTRACT FROM THE POEM GIVING UP BY MY NAME IS MOUSE]  
[ ?id=1163082]

*** LATER ***

"What's going on, brain?" I whispered. "Why are you still here? Do you stay with me in death as well? Is this what heaven is? Do I get to spend my time with you, bathing in my memories? Will it always be like this? Will we be happy now it's over?"

My brain rolled it's eyes. "No idiot, you're not dead, open your eyes, Nobby, the living are waiting for us..."

As my brain instructed, I let my eyes flutter open and suddenly the sound of beeping quickly escalated my nerves.

My eyes darted around the room and I stared in shock, everything was white, everything smelled gross...

'Where am I?' I growled.

'We're in the hospital.' A voice replied.

I knew that voice! It was the voice of someone I knew well! It was the voice of the most important person I could think of.

'Rachel?' I teared up.

'Hey, superstar, you finally with us... I gotta say, you sure took your time, always wanting to steal the limelight aren't you?'

I smiled as I sat up on the uncomfortable my body was spread across. 'You know me, I love the drama.'

'Well... It's good to see you...'

'You too, but... How am I here? How are you here? Are we both dead?'

'No, Nobby!' She laughed. 'I managed to get off the school... I managed to get help... At a minor cost.'

Rachel lifted her legs and showed me two perfect casts around her feet and ankles, and I actually noticed she had a neck brace and a huge plaster over her nose. 'I kinda slipped off a window, hit my chin and sprained my neck then I jumped off the window from a small drop and managed to break both my ankles... I kinda got bit in the arse during the panic back there.'

'Well then, I guess you are one silly bo billy.'

She laughed. 'Very... But they got them... The police! They got Takeo and Tomeo, they put them away already and will be held in a court for attempted murder, kidnapping and harrassment on two counts for each.'

'That's amazing!' I gasped. 'So... We're safe now!'

'Yeah!' She laughed but then she stopped. 'But... Mother and dad found out about what happened... and Dad wants us to go to America... to live with him his wife and the baby...'

I frowned. 'What did you say?'

'I said I'd tell you.'

'Well... We can't go! Surely!'

'No, of course we can't.' She chuckled. 'That's why I won't be calling him back for a few weeks. I don't want to leave Japan, almost murdered or not...'

I chuckled with her till the two of us died down and I looked around again, the room was littered with flowers and get well cards... I looked beside to which I guessed was Rachel's hospital bed, two wires fell down from the ceiling from which I presumed would go Rachel's broken feet at night.

'Everyones been here... The host club, your drama group, my drama group, Mai, Ryu, several other students... Kaoru... Hikaru.'

'Oh... Are they all ok?'

'Well they didn't just almost get murdered but sure, they're ok.' Rachel laughed, sarcasm rolling off her tongue.

'What do we do now?' I asked. 'Now that it's over, do they expect us to forgive and forget?'

'No... They expect me to become a children psychiatrist, get married to Kaoru and have three children called Shanique, Tyrone and Ashley before dying in a room filled with billions of grandchildren because Tyrone doesn't know how to put a sock on the end of it.'

'... Umm...'

'I'm joking, Knob.' She burst out laughing. 'They expect us to get on, to try and get over the ordeal, school said we can have a few weeks off to try and adjust but those damn ginger twins keep writing notes in class and bringing us the damn homework to do.'

'So this is how Haruhi felt... Poor girl.'

'BUT NOW IT'S POOR US!'

I laughed as I requested my twin come closer with my finger, she stood up and wobbled towards me, sitting directly beside me as I jumped forward and grabbed her in a tight embrace.

'I love you, Rachel.'

'Shut up, Knob.'

'You like that word today don't you?'

'I heard it on Newsround.'

*** Three weeks later ***

'Life sucks.' I mumbled as Rachel and I thrusted out suitcases onto the carosel.

So... Ignoring dad and staying in Japan didn't exactly work... He eventually caught up with us and Mai has officially kicked us out so that we go... But... We can come back, every summer holidays we can come back, and Rachel wants to move here after school finishes next year.

'I miss Kaoru already.'

'He's over there, go kiss him goodbye and lets go.'

'Aren't you going to say goodbye to Hikaru?' She whispered.

I turned around to face the two ginger twins stood by the exit, their hands slung in their pockets as Kaoru looked straight at us and Hikaru looked to his feet.

'No... We never sorted it, it's too late now.'

'You idiot...' She grumbled before jumping to them on her crutches.

I hobbled to the seat beside me on my crutches and sunk down, holding my purse close and my tissues tightly in my fingers since I felt the tears were coming.

Oh Japan! We weren't here long but I felt so close to you.

But now you can go back to normal... The host club is up and running again but Haruhi will forever be the only hostess.

'I'll see you soon.' I heard Rachel wail in her crying voice.

A tiny tear escaped my own eyes, I turned away to hide it when suddenly I heard a cough.

I turned to face the cougher and almost coughed and spluttered myself when I saw Hikaru standing there, a very angry look on his face.

'What burst your bubble?' I attempted for my usual wall that I built up to keep people from seeing me care.

'You were going to leave without saying goodbye?' He growled.

'Goodbyes are too hard.' I whispered, standing up to my feet and staring at him sqaure in the eyes.

'I don't care.' He growled.

[Rachel's POV]

Kaoru's lips were soft as always, his hands were gentle running down my back, as he pulled away a few tears leaked from his eyes.

'Don't forget me.' I begged.

'How could I?' He smiled back weakly. 'Please write, or chat or-'

'You have my number, you have my skype, I will send you a message every day even if its as simple as hello.'

He smiled. 'That's good enough for me. Come back soon, we need to go watch the rest of those movies.'

I laughed and pressed one more kiss to his lips before we walked (I hobbled) over to Payton and... Hikaru... who were... deeply invovled... in each other.

'Bloody hell.' I gulped as we walked straight past the lovers locked at lips.

'Are we like that?' Kaoru asked.

'It's probably like looking in a mirror... Seriously...' I gulped. 'Now that's enough you two! There are children near by!'

Hikaru softly pulled away from Payton who instantly went bright red in the face and looked away from him and down at the floor, even avoiding my glance.

'Don't be a stranger.' Hikaru warned. 'Call, text, message, I don't mind! Just do something.'

She nodded her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking back to me and linking our arms together as we walked through customs.

An awkward looking lady giggled at us and tutted at the boys jokingly as we walked away from them, waving softly behind us.

It'll be hard to adjust from a life we barely knew yet fit with so well...

It'll be hard not seeing those boys every day...

It'll be hard for Payton and I to get over those evil twins, it'll be even harder to shake the nightmares we still have about them.

It'll be hard...

But...

Hey! Isn't that what lifes about?

'Kaoru!' I called back just before we turned the corner. 'I love you!'

'I love you too.' He called back with a whimper in his voice.

Payton looked at me and blushed harder, I kind of expected her to shout it to Hikaru too but... The two just had their first awkward kiss, I'll give her a few days to think about what she just did before I bite her arse about it.

Not literally but- well you know- I-

SHUT UP!


End file.
